Here One Second, Gone The Next
by R.J.North
Summary: After Alex moved into her aunt April's apartment, met the guys, and found her missing brothers, her life is turned upsided-down. Continue to follow her on her adventures with the guys in the second installment of Alex's Saga. Part 2 of the Guardian Saga.
1. Turtles In Space  Part 1

Previously in _Just Another Human Ninja_:

"I can't move my feet," Mikey called out, panicked.

A really bright light started to come from one side of the machine. Alex looked at it for a moment and then back to the man who had warned them. He had ran to the computer part of the machine and tried to stop it from continuing whatever it was it was doing. She really didn't know if he was trying to stop it, but she had the feeling he was.

"I can't stop it!" he called out to them. "It's too late."

Then Alex felt something strange. It almost felt like she was being taken apart molecularly and moved. She couldn't remember anything else but a bright light and then nothingness.

Chapter 1

"Turtles in Space: The Fugitoid"

Part 1

The next thing Alex O'Neil knew was she was standing in the middle of s street with Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. She felt sick to her stomach, like all of her molecules had been taken apart, moved and then put back together, which didn't feel very well. She wanted to barf. She restrained herself though, seeing as the others were puking their guts out. She didn't really want to embarrass herself.

"That was unpleasant," Mikey said.

"You can say that again," Alex said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You don't happen to have a barf bag, do you?"

"I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again," Raph said, cracking his neck.

"What happened?" Mikey asked. "That light, the strange lab, those weird robot alien. Where'd they go?"

"You mean, where'd we go," Leo said.

"Someplace I don't think we're supposed to be," Donny said, turning around.

Everybody turned around and saw strange, soldier looking men in strange suits and holding guns at them. The stuff they had on didn't look like anything she saw any person wearing back home. Except people who were dressing up for comic book conventions. They almost looked like Star Troopers from Star Wars.

"Guns," Alex said, shaking her head. "Why must there be more guns? We just managed to get away from lazar guns!"

"Natives don't look to friendly," Mikey said.

"I think our best defense might be," Leo started to say, but was interrupted by Raph.

"Some serious butt kicking, ninja action," Raph said, taking out his sai.

Everyone started to take out their weapons. Mikey took out his nun chucks. Leo had twin katana, Donny had his bow staff. Alex pulled out her black katon katana. They jumped up and the "police" started to shoot their lazar guns at them. This time, Alex didn't get hit in the stomach though. She was thankful for that.

Alex ran over to two guys. One guy shot at her, but she slid between his legs, stopped right behind him and kicked his back, standing up and looking at the second guys. She jumped up, stepped on his shoulders, pushed off and then spun and kicked him in the face making him fall over.

The first guys had gotten back up and started to shoot at Alex. Alex jumped up, grabbed onto the pipe up above and swung over him with her sword out. She cut the gun in half and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. Alex dragged both of their unconscious bodies over to the pile the guys had and dropped them there.

"What the shell was that all about?" Leo asked.

"Whatever it was," Donny started, "It's not over. Look!"

Lights from two flashlights could be seen from the other side of the alley going towards where they were. Alex did remember that one of the guys called for backup. She had seen the guy do it out of the corner of her eye. She had heard him faintly call for it. There was nothing they could do about it now. They had to prepare to fight more.

"Well guys," Leo said. "Fight or flight?" Leo asked.

"I vote fight," Raph said.

_Of course he would_, Alex thought.

"You always vote fight," Mikey said, saying what Alex had been thinking.

"Um," an electronic voice said from behind the ninja. "Excuse me. Hello! Terrapin beings. Yes, you. This way quickly!"

"I'm not a turtle!" Alex called out.

The police started to close in on them. There were a lot more than the first batch. They got down in a position and got ready to shoot them. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The turtles and Alex scattered. Alex was the second to last person to make it over to the area the robot, who had been the one calling them, was located. Mikey was the last one to make it over to where they were. He jumped in and landed on his butt, complaining that it hurt. Alex giggled.

"Hurry, hurry," the robot said. "Those federation troops won't give up the chase so easily."

Alex was right up in front with Leo and Donny. They quickly went up the stairs where the robot was. The stair led up to the top of an oddly shaped building. They looked around and ran to the edge to see if there was another way off. It was a dead end.

"Another dead end," Leo said.

Alex could feel that the soldiers were coming up behind them without looking. She was still looking down at the street below for a way out of the situation they were in. She could see some kind of a truck coming down the street. She got an idea. "Leo look!" Alex said motioning to the truck coming down the street.

"Quick, into that truck!" Leo yelled, pointing at the truck.

"No," the robot protested. "I hate heights!"

"How do you feel about lazar guns?" Leo asked.

"I've had enough of those today, if you ask me," Alex said.

The guys jumped while Alex waited to see if the robot was going to. "Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and pulled him across the building so they could catch up to the truck. She pulled him over the edge with her.

"I don't like this," he yelled as they were in the air. Alex just made it in while the robot just missed and grabbed onto the edge so he wouldn't fall into the road. Alex pulled him into the truck with the help of Raph and Mikey.

They all sat there trying to catch their breath and think about what the heck was going on. Alex was confused. That machine they had been trapped on must have sent them someplace. It couldn't have been Earth. Everything was different than Earth. The sky for example. It was red and not blue, grey, or black. It wasn't like anything they had where she was from. The technology and architecture was also different. Everything was more advance and designed differently.

Eventually, when they were all more relaxed, they looked over the edge of the truck and at the place they were in. "Where are we?" Leo asked.

"Something tells me with ain't Manhattan," Raph said.

"I'm not even sure we're on Earth," Donny said.

"You've got that right," Alex said.

The truck came to a stop at a place that resembled an open market. Raph hopped out first, then Mikey, and Donny. The robot started to talk to them when he heard they were from Earth. He was confirming their suspicions. They weren't on Earth anymore. Leo hopped out after and helped Alex down. She silently thanked him with a smile and they turned to help the robot down as he talked.

"Ah Earth, is that your home planet?" he asked. "I don't believe it's in with galaxy. At least I've never heard of it. Are you the dominant species on your planet?"

"Where are we?" Raph snapped.

"Calm down son," he said. "You're on the planet D'Hoonnib in the Sidion system. Federation territory."

"A different galaxy?" Donny asked.

"Master Splinter is so far away," Leo said. "So helpless. We have to help Master Splinter."

"We'll find a way, Leo," Raph said reassuringly

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place," Donny said.

"Does that mean I'm the first human to travel outside our galaxy?" Alex asked. "That's cool and scary all at the same time."

"That question had been vexing me," Robot said. "How did you materialize like that?"

"Guys," Leo said. "You can compare theories later. Right now," he said, pointing to something behind them, "We've got company."

"How did that find us so fast?" Alex muttered, taking out her sword.

"Uh, more of those bozos," Raph complained.

"Don't look now," Don said. "But those _bozos_ have a tank."

"How come bad guys have all the great toys?" Mikey asked, jealously.

"Because I'm a teenage girl who got fired by her evil scientist boss and you guys are mutant turtles who live in the sewers and don't work for a living," Alex explained. "We don't have any income. How do you expect us to buy one of those or get the parts to make one?"

"She has a point," Don said. "We get everything from the junk yard."

"See," she said.

They started to back up away from the tank but then noticed a squad of armed Federation Soldier coming their way from another angle. They were sort of trapped. The guys pulled Alex, who had been staring at the tank enviously into one of the market place shops and behind one of the stands to hide. It wasn't going to last them long. What she didn't realize was there was a sewer manhole they slipped into.

The tunnel into the sewer was rather clean and shiny. It was also sort of fun. It was like a water slide. Alex hadn't been to a water park since she was ten. It reminded her of how much fun she used to have with her brothers and parents. When her parents were alive and her brothers weren't mindless minions for their arch enemy. Those had been good times…

"Check out these fancy sewers," Mikey said. "Clean enough to eat off of. If only we had something to eat."

_Thank Mikey now I'm hungry_, Alex thought.

"So, what is your story?" Donny asked the robot. "Why are those soldiers after you?"

"Hmmm, yes. I do owe you a full explanation," he said. "You see, I am Professor Honeycutt. Or at least, I used to be. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonnib. I had just completed my mental wave helmet. A device for boosting mind powers like telepathy and telekinesis. When I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque.

"Just because he's the head of the Federation Military in this sector he thinks he can call anytime he wants. You see, the _good General_, wanted me to build my Teleportal Devise. A devise capable of transporting being from planet to planet. I invented the Teleportal as a way to promote peace. But General Blanque had other ideas. He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction. And that is why, even though he was funding my work, I could never build it for him.

"It was then that I would see the distress call from my worker robot Sal. He had become tangled in some wiring. An electrical storm was brewing. We were struck by lightning. The lightning must have triggered my mental wave helmet. My body was destroyed, but my mind was transferred into Sal's robotic shell.

"Apparently the _good General_ had been constantly spying on me and was well aware of my transference into this robot body. He was over joyed. You see, robots have no rights. The General could do anything he liked with me now. The Teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human, he could take from me now that I became a robot. He sent his men after me. But with the help of some large hermit crab like creatures I was able to elude Blanque's soldiers. At least, until I came to the city. Which is where you came in."

"Guys," Leo said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That an extra large serving of kung pow chicken would be really good right now?" Mikey guessed excitedly.

"That does sound good," Alex said, hungrily.

"The Professors Teleportal, right?" Raph said.

"Right," Leo confirmed. "If the Professor here," Leo started.

"Can build his Teleportal," Donny added.

"We can use it to go home," Raph finished.

"Home," Mikey said in a daze.

"To get food," Alex said. They looked at her a little funny. "What? Mikey made me hungry with all his talk of food!"

"Don't get me wrong Professor Roboto these sewers on your planet are nice, but they don't have that fresh sewer stank our sewers have," Mikey said.

"How do they keep these sewers so clean?" Raph asked curiously.

"Probably something to do with that!" Donny yelled.

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about. It was a large machine with mechanical arms and razor sharp…teeth. It had a mouth that its arms through trash into and turned it into little tiny pieces. It stored it in the back, which looked like a stomach, sort of. It was rather hard to describe. And it was coming after them like it wanted to eat them.

"What an action packed day we're having," Alex mumbled to herself.

Everyone turned and bolted away from the machine, trying to outrun it. The thing was fast. It was rather hard to keep running at the pace they were running at, even for ninja. They were only human. Well, Alex was. The others were mutant turtles and the Professor was a robot. But it still applied to them as much as it did to Alex.

"It's gaining on us!" Mikey yelled.

"I don't think we can outrun it!" Donny added.

"Then I guess it's time to range against the machine," Leo said. He stopped running and pulled out his katana.

"If you guys can slow it down," Donny said, "I think I can stop it."

"I've got an idea," Leo said. He jumped up and cut some pipes from the ceiling and they fell to the started to fall to the ground.

"Mikey, Alex," Raph called as he jumped up to get one. "Think fast." He hit two pipes and they went flying to the two designated people.

Alex was following with the plan completely. She just didn't know how long they'd be able to hold the machine back, but they were going to have to for as long as they could. Leo and Raph were on one side of the mouth while Alex and Mikey were on the other side pushing it back with the piping. Professor joined Mikey and Alex after he found a pipe bar too.

"Donny," Mikey called. "I don't know how long we can hold this thing!"

Donny jumped up and called to Raph, "Raph, toss me a sai!"

As Raph did what he was told, the machine bucked causing everyone to topple backwards. As the machine was going towards the people in the water on the ground, Donny managed to lodge the sai into the control panel. The machine blew up on the control panel and the mouth of the machine shut, while the lights turned off.

"See," Donny said. "Piece of cake."

"Come on," Leo said. "We need to get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Alex asked. "It's not like we _have_ many placed to go."

"We can't risk running into one of those things again," Leo said. "We have to go up."

"Okay," she said. "Up we go."

They made their way up one of the "slides" with ease. Well, for the turtles it was. Alex was stuck behind the Professor and he was having trouble. He kept slipping which meant he'd fall into her. She'd have to catching, regain her balance, get him going again and then do it over again and again. He'd apologize each time, but that didn't prevent him from doing it again.

The guys got out first when they were at the top. Professor needed help getting out. Alex had to push him up so he could grab onto the side and try to pull himself up. Leo ended up pulling him out quickly, casing Alex to lose her balance and almost slide all the way back down to the bottom. Leo grabbed her hand before she did, though.

Leo pulled her out and she tripped over the side. She tipped over into Leo. He caught her easily. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she replied, looking up into his masked eyes. It was impossible to see what color they were when they wore their masks. She wondered what color they were. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, not letting her go.

_He's acting weird again,_ Alex thought. _This isn't the time to be acting funny. We need to worry about getting off of this planet. He can act funny all he wants when we get back. Now isn't the time. _Then why wasn't she pulling back?

When Leo finally snapped out of it, he let her go and said, "Come on. This way."

The walked down the alley away from the busy market place. There had been some soldiers around there corner in the market too, so they didn't want to go that way anyways. It seemed like those guys were everywhere. How were they supposed to get away if the whole place was crawling with them?

"Those soldiers are everywhere," Raph said.

"Indeed," Professor said.

"We've got to get out of the city fast," Leo said. "Raphael, we're going to need some transportation."

"Back in two," Raph said, running off.

"Um," Mikey hummed. "I'll keep an eye on him." Then he was gone too.

"You know he just went off to find food, right?" Alex said.

"Yeah," Donny said. They all sat down in the alley, waiting patiently for their transportation to arrive.

"As I asked earlier," Honeycutt said. "Are you the dominant species on your planet?"

"Us?" Leo asked. "No."

"Humans are," Donny said.

"That would be me," Alex said, taking off the mask of her suit. Her long red hair fell out of the hair tie and down to her shoulders and back. "I'm Alex, by the way. It's nice to meet you Professor Honeycutt."

"What are you then?" Honeycutt asked.

"We're mutants," Donny said. "Not a lot of people know about us. There aren't a lot of mutants around Earth that people know of."

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles," Alex giggles. She liked the way it sounded and rolled off of her tongue. She turned her attention down the alley broadly. What she saw made her stand up alert. "Guy!"

One of the Federation's tanks pulled up to where they were resting. Alex pulled out her sword defensively while Leo did the same. Donny took out his staff. They eased up when they saw Raph and Mikey pop their heads out of the top of the tank. Alex laughed at it. They had stolen a tank. That was classic. Not really, but stealing from the enemy was.

She jumped up and hopped into the large piece of machinery. It was small inside, but everyone would be able to fit. There was a lot of strange looking technology inside that Alex didn't know how to work. It was all in a different, alien language so she couldn't read anything that was in there. So, she just sat back awhile everyone piled in and Raph and Donny piloted the thing.

"Nothing like riding in style," Donny said excitedly.

"The purple masked terrapin has a point," Alex said.

"Couldn't you have boosted something a little more, I don't know, conspicuous?" Leo asked a little annoyed.

"The blue masked terrapin has another good point," Alex said. She just loved to use the word terrapin. It sounded funny.

"Something that might blend in better?" Leo continued.

"Are you kidding?" Raph asked. "This puppy's almost invisible it blends so well."They passed a bunch of Federation tank drivers. One of the guys yelled and pointed at them. They all got in their tanks and started to follow them.

"Yeah, real invisible," Leo said. Raph just smiled, which made Alex laugh. She found herself laughing a lot around them.

Their tank was hit in the left wing by one of the tanks behind them. Alex toppled over and fell against the wall, hitting her head. "Ow," she groaned. "That didn't feel pleasant. The ship tilted again and she rolled backwards to the other wall, hitting her head again. "Raph!" she yelled. "Would you please get this thing under control?"

Alex stood up and grabbed the ceiling to steady herself, but when she did so, she felt pain shoot through her body. She had forgotten about the injury she had gotten from the aliens shooting at her back at the TCRI building. She was guessing it was very bruised. She hadn't stretched it far enough before so it didn't hurt before then. She let go of her hold on the ceiling and cradled her stomach.

"You okay, Alex?" Mikey asked.

"It'll pass," she told him, not moving.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"You know those guns the aliens back at TCRI had?" she asked. "I got hit three times with those."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked.

"Just bruising," she said.

Raph steered the tank straight towards another tank. Alex was worried Raph was going to make them crash, but she trusted his driving enough to know he wouldn't. He may be reckless sometimes, but he was good when it came to driving.

"Tell me you're not playing chicken, Raph!" Leo said worried.

"A turtle is never a chicken," Raph said. He moved the just in time. The one that was in front of them shot and hit the tank behind them. It was a good strategy. "Now Doc." Honeycutt shot the tank behind them.

"We have another one on our tail," Donny told them.

"Not for long," Raph said. He ran the left wing of the tank against a concrete wall, taking to apart. The pieces fell down on the tank behind them, taking it out.

"There's one more up ahead," Honeycutt said.

"These things just keep coming," Alex said.

"Fire!" Raph yelled. The tank was taken out. "We have to get out now!"

Nobody questioned his orders, but Alex did wonder why. They all jumped out and the tank moved forward out of the smoke. Alex was having a hard time seeing and trying not to cough in the black smoke. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the smoke and into an alley. It was Mikey. They hid in the alley as Federation soldiers closed in on the tank.

_So that's why we had to get out_, Alex thought.

The soldiers shot at the tank, blowing it up. Alex could almost hear them being scolded for their actions by General Blanque on the other end of their headsets. She had to keep herself from laughing. Alex saw Leo motion for them to back off into the shadows. She did along with the others, except for Honeycutt.

Leo had to go out and get Honeycutt. He was talking to Leo rather loudly. He was risking them getting caught again. Leo grabbed him by the arm and they were able to get away just in time. Federation soldiers were starting to search around the area for them. Alex just hoped she could get some sleep soon.

_ Oh thank goodness,_ she thought. _It's a good thing we have a week off of school. Hopefully we get out of here soon. _


	2. Turtles In Space  Part 2

**Chapter 2! People who like Alex/Leo might like this one more than a lot of them. Just a little heads up there. Please review, I've seen a lot of you have put this as one of your favorite stories and on the watchlist, so those of you who did and even those who didn't, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys. You're the best.  
>Thanks go out to Jess Marylin, pokemonjkl, TMNTluckygirl, and kaaayyytteee for reviewing. Love the comments!<br>~Northie**

Chapter 2  
>"Turtles in Space: Trouble with Triceratons"<br>Part 2

The young redhead was so tired. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been as tired as she was as she stood next to Raphael in a back alley. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't care what he thought or even if she had permission. She was just too tired to care. She could feel Raph gently shake her shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked, not moving or anything. The tone of her voice made Raph stop and just let her rest for a minute before they all had to continue moving. They were still on the run from the Federation. They had been moving continually ever since they got away when the tank exploded. That left no time to take breaks for food or sleep. That meant Alex was a very weary, grouchy girl.

It was just Alex, Raph, Mikey and Honeycutt at the moment. They were in a very small back alley hiding while Leo and Donny went to see if there were any patrols around. They needed to make sure the coast was clear before moving anywhere. It was rather troublesome. So much effort to just travel in the city. But it was necessary and couldn't be help. Alex knew that. It didn't mean she had to like it though.

"That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour," Leo said as he and Don came back.

"Don't those guys have anything better to do?" Donny asked.

A strange growling noise made Alex lift her head and look over to Mikey. His stomach had been growling so loudly the past hour that it was getting rather ridiculous. If he didn't eat something soon, the noise from his stomach was going to act like an alarm giving their position away to the Federation soldiers. They had to get him something to eat and fast. Alex wouldn't mind a bite either.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "Like eat?" He then looked down to his stomach. "I know. Poor baby. You're hungry, aren't you?"

"We've got an entire alien army looking for us and you're talking to your stomach?" Raph asked irritated.

"Well, it's talking to me," he explained. "It's saying," he put his fingers together in front of his stomach and pretended like it was a mouth, moving it to his words, "Food. _Food_!"

Alex giggled. It seemed she was the only one to think it was funny. Oh well. Mikey thought she was funny and she thought he was funny. They had each other's backs.

"More than food," Leo said. "We need an escape plan."

"We need to get off this planet quickly and quietly," Honeycutt said. "And that means smugglers. I believe I know of one particularly sleazy in where we just might obtain off world transport. "

"Sounds like a plan," Leo said. "Lead on, Professor."

As they started to walk, Alex started to trail behind. She tried to keep up with the others, she really did. She hated to slow people down. Usually she didn't. She was usually one of those people up near the front. This was very unlike her. Maybe the battle at the TCRI building took more out of her than she thought. Then combine that with what had been going on when they were transported to another planet, she seemed to be overcome with fatigue. If only she had an hour or so to rest. To maybe shut her eyes for a moment…

"Come here," a deep, gruff voice said. Alex looked up at Raph confused. "You're slowing us down."

Alex looked down at the ground embarrassed. "Sorry," she said, trying to walk a little faster. "I'll keep up."

"You're not doing a very good job," he said with a laugh. "Come here."

Raph pulled Alex over his shoulders and positioned her over his back. He held onto her legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck so she couldn't tip over. She was embarrassed even more. Her face was as red as the bandana he wore around his face. However, even thought she was embarrassed, she wasn't uncomfortable. Even though Raph was a very tough guy and seemed to have a very mean exterior, Alex could tell that wasn't it. He held her there gently go that she could try to rest.

Alex knew he must have been tired too. They all were, but he offered to use some of his energy to help her out so she could gain more. It was sweet and a really nice thing to do for her. Alex didn't expect it out of him. She smiled and rested her head on the crook of Raph's neck. Her breath slightly warming his cold shoulder a bit.

"Thanks Raph," she said tiredly. "You're the best."

With that, she drifted off into a peaceful, long needed nap.

o-0-o

Alex woke up leaning against an alley wall. She rubbed her eyes a bit thought her mask. The mask of her suit was really starting to get uncomfortable. Her suit consisted of gloves that were fingerless and had protective steel in the outside it she found herself fighting against someone with a weapon and not one for herself. She also had steel pads on her elbows and knees. She couldn't be too careful. She had also gotten a mask than could be pulled up over the bottom part of her face, over her noise, but not her eyes or forehead. She had a green head band to keel her head out of her eyes and pulled up into a pony tail. She had a breast plate or shield that stopped just under her breasts, but covering everything, making sure she was protected. Under that she had a black shirt that had no sleeves and stopped a little further down that the breast plate. The pants were more like spandex than anything else. They were skin tight, but allowed air to get in so she wouldn't sweat as much. The knee pads were over the pants. Her sword was sheathed behind her back like Leo's was. She also had a belt where she could secure her tanto and fan. The manriki chain was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

It was a lot to carry around sometimes, but she was used to it. Even though a true ninja could make anything a weapon, she preferred what she had. That was why she kept it with her almost all the time. Each thing was important in one way or another. But, in her view, her sword was her most cherished. It had been given to her by her father, and when her family had been attacked and her brothers kidnapped, her sword had been taken from her. Her brother, Zack, had managed to get it back to her before they completely brainwashed him into being a minion for the Shredder.

Alex stood up off the ground and saw that they had surveillance on an alien food place and ducked back down. She didn't want to give anything away. She when over and listened to what Leo and Raph were saying.

Raph turned around and was a little shocked Alex there behind him. He had thought she was still over by the wall sleeping. He shook it off after a moment and continued on with what he was going to say. "This doesn't exactly look like your kind of place, Professor."

"Um, well, I'm very partial to the D'hoonibians spicy cheese disk they serve here. At least, I used to," he said, patting his metal stomach. The poor guy couldn't enjoy any of the foods he used to love while he was human.

"Whoa," Mikey said. "Alien pizza. What a concept!"

"We can't just walk in there," Leo said. "Our pictures are everywhere."

"Maybe it's time for the ninjutsu art of disguise," Donny suggested, turning and pointing to a clothes line in the alley behind them.

Raph, Leo, Donny and the Professor had all picked long, hooded cloaks. There weren't any more either so Alex and Mikey had to pull something else off of the clothes line. Mikey grabbed a pink piece of cloth while Alex grabbed a light green colored on. She slid on the girls outfit. She rolled up her sleeves and pant legs so you couldn't see the suit she had on underneath. She pulled her mask off, since the Federation didn't know what her face looked like. She had been keeping the mask on for that reason. She put the mask on her belt on her suit underneath so people couldn't see it.

Alex brushed through her long red hair and looked at one of the windows to make sure she looked okay. Usually, she didn't care what she looked like, but seeing as they were on a different planet trying to make themselves looked different, she had to make sure she did just that. The green outfit she had on fit her curves perfectly, unlike Mikey's outfit. Mikey's was the same as Alex's, but a different color, and since he wasn't a girl, it didn't look very nice on him as Alex's did in her's.

"I can't wear this," Mikey said. "_I can't_!'

"What? It should fit just fine," Donny said.

"These colors clash with my head band," he explained. "It's a fashion nightmare!"

Alex couldn't help but crack up laughing at that. Never in a million year would she ever expect any of them, even Mikey to say anything like that. It was just too great. "Please never say that again," Alex laughed. "You sound like my friends Emily and Kiley."

"Mikey, there's food in there," Don said. "_Food_."

Mikey just smiled and put the outfit on. "Does this make my butt look big?" he asked.

"Yup," Raph said.

"You're so mean," Mikey said. "Alex, what do you think?"

Alex shook her head. "Mikey, considering it's a girl's outfit and you're a guy," he looked at her hoping for a good review. Alex almost couldn't bear how cute his puppy dog face was. "Considering it's a girl's outfit, you work it great!"

"In your face!" he gloated to Raph.

"How do I look?" Alex asked.

Everyone took a look over to Alex. A bright red blush played out on her face. She was mainly asked Raph and Mikey, who were standing right there next to her. She didn't expect _everyone_ to turn and look at her. It was embarrassing. What if she didn't look good? Maybe she should have picked something else to wear…

"You look great!" Mikey said. "But not as good as _me_!"

Alex laughed and punched Mikey in the arm. "Just try to blend in," Leo told them, still looking at Alex.

"Might be a little hard with how Alexandra," the Professors started, "You're name is Alexandra, I presume. Or is it Alexis?"

"Alexandra," she informed, "But I prefer Alex, Lex is even better than Alexandra."

"Lex?" Donny asked curiously. "Who calls you Lex?"

"Everyone at school," she said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"It's really a long story and we don't really have the time," she said, not wanting to tell the story behind it. It was a little embarrassing for her. "Come on; let's get this thing done so we can get out of here."

The group of six casually walked into the place like they were regulars. Honeycutt walked in first in his tan cloak, leading them since he had been there before. Leo, Raph and Donny followed right behind him in their red cloaks. Alex and Mikey walked in right behind them. Mikey in pink and Alex is green.

"This had better be worth it," Mikey said.

They continued to walk further into the place. Wanted holograms of them were floating everywhere. The guys pulled down their hoods more while Alex didn't. Her wanted hologram was of her with her mask on. Nobody knew what she looked like without it on. For once she was really glad she had that mask.

Alex saw Mikey walk off to the counter where the chief was. She knew he was hungry, but couldn't he wait until they booked a ride first. Then they could eat and get out of there. _I swear_, Alex thought. _That terrapin is run by his stomach_.

The rest of the group continued to walk further into the place. It had gotten rather dark in the back of the building. There weren't many lights. And even more wanted hologram signs of them were floating around than in the front. That didn't make any of the feel any better about being there.

"I do believe these fine gentlemen can help up," Honeycutt said, pointing to two what looked like a blue Chewbacca and a purple skinned, red haired human. They were sitting at a round tabled on the corner of the room alone. They didn't look very gentlemen like to Alex. She didn't even want to go near them.

"We can do better," Raph and Leo both said the same time.

Before anything else could be said, a commotion could be heard coming from the entrance of the building. Federation Soldiers ran in with their snazzy uniforms, uniformed lines and fancy guns. One of them yelled, "Everybody freeze in the name of the Federation!"

"Man," Raph said, opening his cloak to grab his sai. "They'll let anybody in this place." Leo motioned for him to stop and he did.

The Federation soldiers started to make their way across the long room to where their little group was. "Come on," Leo said. "Back door." They continued to walk backwards to keep their eyes on the guards when Alex got a bad feeling in her gut.

_Not now_, she thought. _Please not now_!

Alex turned around to see a soldier behind them and Mikey walking into his gun. "You get back in there," he told them. He looked to Alex and said, "Except for you, cutie. You can stay here with me."

"Eeewwww," Alex shivered. The guy didn't look too pleased about what she said. If he didn't like that, then he wasn't going to like what she had to say next either. "What are you? Like, forty? Freaking pedophile."

"What did you-?" he started, but was stopped by Mikey.

Mikey turned around and said in a sweet girly voice, "You couldn't possibly hit a lady, but you know a lady can hit you." He took out a nun chuck and got the guy's gun away from him and then kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor.

"You go girl," a waitress told Mikey after seeing what had happened.

Federation soldiers came running to see what had happened. Mikey stood there, one hand on his hip and the other "in his hair" and said, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"Now you sound like Amanda," Alex said. "Please don't turn into her. She's a total-." She was cut off by the Fed. Soldiers.

"Troopers attack!"

Everyone through off their outfits and got ready to fight. Alex took on three guys at once. "Hi," she said, just standing there like a sweet little girl. "I'm Alex and I'll be kicking your butts today. Any questions?" They starred at her confused for a moment. "No? Good!"

She jumped up and did a split kick for two of them, hitting them in the chests, sending them backwards. Once she landed on the ground she did a front flip, kicking the third guy in the chest as well, making him fall as well. Alex ran back over to the group that was starting to get surrounded by a lot of Fed. guys.

"Oh dear," Honeycutt said. "They've got us surrounded."

"Take out this alien trash, but don't target the Fugitoid!" their commander ordered. "On my order!"

Before he could give the order, a huge explosion blew a huge hole in the wall, knocking all of the soldiers down. In the hole stood very tall beings. They looked like triceratops. They were walking on two feet though and had hands with opposable thumbs. In their hands were (can you guess?) more guns! They wore breathing masks over their faces with their horns sticking out.

"Find the Fugitoid!" their leader ordered. "Destroy the rest. To victory!" The Dino's also started to shoot at them. The Fed soldiers ran for cover while Honeycutt just tried to walk away. Leo jumped over and picked him up and carried him behind the bar for protection. Alex had seen Raph go back there earlier to get cover.

Alex was straight in the line of fire. She quickly ran under a table where Donny was. It was safe from fire and Don had a gun. It was good protection.

"We need a way out of here!" Mikey yelled from behind a pillar.

"Finally," Donny said, closing the gun he had been working on. "I'm on it!"

"What are you planning, Don?" Alex asked.

He knocked on the table to see how sturdy it was. "Structurally sound," he said. He pressed a button and placed the gun facing down under the table, like the leg. He pulled Alex out with him and got on top of the table. He dragged Alex up too, even though they were even more in the cross fire of everything. She trusted him though, so she went along with whatever it was that was playing out in his head.

"All aboard the turtle express!" he called, telling everyone to get on the table. Mikey and Raph got their very quickly.

Leo was much slower because he was pulling Honeycutt with him. Honeycutt feel and when Leo was about to pull him back up, one of the Dino's shot at Leo so he couldn't. Then they grabbed him before Leo could. They tossed him out of the room so they couldn't get him.

Leo jumped on the table. The gun under the table exploded, sending the turtles and Alex playing on the table out of the hole in the wall and into the air. They all tried to balance the table as it slid across the ground like a wheel less board. They kept knocking people out of the way. They ended up hitting some steps to a building and were sent flying forward.

"Get your hands off me!" Honeycutt could be heard yelling. "Let me go! Help, I'm being robonapped."

"Guys," Leo said, pointing at a ship that the Professor was in. "Look." The ship took off with Honeycutt in it.

"Come on," Mikey said. "They're getting away!"

"Hey guys," Donny said, running over to an old flying car thing. "Check this out!"

"That bucket of bolts?" Raph asked.

"Oh yee of little faith," Donny said. He opened the top of the engine and started to fool around to get it to start. He hopped in as the engine started up. It started to smoke up as he said, "I am so good!" It was still working though.

"Side car!" Mikey yelled. "I call side car!" He hopped into the sidecar of the craft while Donny and Raph sat up front and Alex and Leo sat in back. Poor Alex wanted shotgun. Oh well.

"I don't know if I trust Donny's driving," Alex muttered to Leo. The craft floated up and then suddenly flew forward very fast. They almost hit a couple people at Donny tried to get it up in the air more and under control. "See what I mean!"

"Uh, I meant to do that," Donny said.

Alex screamed along with everyone else in the craft as they approached two very tall, very close sky scrapers. The space between the two buildings was unbelievably small and their craft wouldn't be able to fit. They were going to crash. Alex didn't want to die on a foreign planet. She didn't want to die yet period. She was only fifteen for crying out loud.

As they approached the buildings, Donny turned the craft sideways so it would fit, but in doing so, Alex tipped out of the craft. She tried to grab onto the side, but her hand slip. She was about to go falling to her death when Leo grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back in. She wrapped her arms around him and thanked him over and over again.

"That's why you wear a seat belt," he told her, buckling her in.

"Gotcha," she told him, not letting go of his arm because she was a little shaken up.

Leo just looked at her while she looked up at him. She couldn't see his eyes color, but she was guessing it was something like a warm brown color. Brown eyes would suit him nicely. They were warm and strong like he was. Alex smiled at him, and before she could think about what she was doing, leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered loud enough for him to hear, but nobody else. She smiled even wider when she saw a red tint to his cheeks and the shocked expression on his face. She turned away with a pink blush of her own tried to pay more attention to what the driver of the vehicle was doing, but she still couldn't get what she did off her him.

The craft when even faster and Alex grabbed onto Leo once more. He covered his mouth like he was going to barf. "If you barf on me I'll kill you!" Alex yelled. Even though nobody really enjoyed going that fast, they caught up to the Dino's and Professor quickly.

Alex got an uneasy feeling and let go of Leo, looking back behind them. There were three Dino's following them on strange jet pack like things. When she looked back, it caught Leo's attention and he looked back too. They started to shoot at them.

"We've got Horn Heads on our tail!" Leo informed them.

"Man," Raph said, slamming his fist onto the side of the craft. "I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons. We're sitting ducks!" One of the lazars almost hit Raph in the head. "Whoa."

"Turtles actually," Mikey corrected.

"Whatever," Raph said.

Donny moved the craft so they were flying straight up. "This is just going to take some extreme flying!" Donny justified.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Raph said.

Don changed the course and went into the forest below. He weaved in and out of trees everywhere. Alex really didn't trust his driving. She'd prefer it if Raph was the one driving. He was much better at it. She could justify her choice by the tank driving and his with the motorcycle Donny built him.

One of the Horn Heads flew right into a tree. "Oh yeah," Raph said. "These bozos may be tough, but Donny here learned to drive in New York City."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about the drivers back home Raph," Alex said.

They continued to get shot at by the other two Horn Heads. They got hit in the back making it smoke and catch on slight fire. Leo unbuckled and got out of his seat. He unbuckled Alex and pulled her out of her seat.

"They've got to have some weapons in here," Mikey said.

"Like Master Splinter says," Leo said, standing up in front of Alex. "Anything can be a weapon in the right hands." He took out his swords and Alex caught on. She pulled out her sword and helped him cut out the seat they had been sitting on. Leo lifted it up over his head and yelled, "You guys look tired. Have a seat!" With that, he threw the seat at them. It hit one of the Horn Heads and sent him falling down to the forest below.

"Ah, leave the shiny buttons alone, Mikey!" Don told Mike.

"But it might be something really good," he protested. He pressed a button and it made a strange, unpleasant sound. "Or not."

The connector between the main craft and the sidecar dislodged and Mikey went falling away from the main craft with everyone else in it. He started to flail his arms every which way and screaming like a little girl. While they were paying attention to Mikey, the last Horn head shot the craft.

"We're hit!" Donny yelled, stating what everyone else already knew.

Mikey's car wasn't falling as fast as the others so he jumped when it was above it and Leo and Alex pulled him into the back of the car with them. They quickly bucked themselves with the belts that were still attached to the craft.

"I'm saved! I'm saved!" Mikey rejoiced.

The Horn Head flew over and pulled off the back fin of the craft, then flew up to the front and landed there. He bent down, pulled off the front part where the engine was. He tore of off and threw it to the side before flying off.

"We're going down!" Donny yelled.

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" Mikey yelled instead of being saved.

The craft when falling down to the forest below as the all screamed bloody murder. They hit the top of the trees and the branch after branch until they would smash against the ground. "Hit the brakes!" Mikey yelled. "Hit the brakes!"

The craft hit roots as it smashed against the ground. The craft tipped over and everyone was thrown out of the vehicle. Alex coughed from all the smoke and dirt in the air. She tried to get up, but her leg was tangles in the seat belt in the back that she had been seated in. She pulled out her sword, cut herself free and fell to the ground with a _thud_. She groaned painfully as she stood up. The others didn't seem too happy either.

"Nice landing Bro!" Raph complained.

"It could have been worse," Don said.

"I don't think so," Leo said, rubbing his head. "We lost the Professor. We'll never find him now. Which means we'll never get home. We failed ourselves. We've failed Master Splinter." He leaned his head against a tree.

"Lighten up Leo," Raph told him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll find a way."

"We always do," Mikey added.

"Well," Donny also started in, "I took the liberty of attaching a turtle tracker to our little metal friend." He took out his little locating device and smiled brightly.

"Nice work Donny!" Leo complimented in a much better mood.

The whole ground seemed to shack and an explosion in the distance could be hears. "What was that?"

"Fighting," Leo said. "Nearby. Come on!"

Leo led the way to the explosion. "Ah, just once I wish we were running _away_ from the explosions," Mikey complained as they ran.

They stopped and hid behind a bush to see what was going on. There was a base that the Dino's had. Two Dino's were dragging Professor Honeycutt into the bas and away from the gunfire. Federation Soldiers were shooting their way to try and get the robot back. It seemed everyone, including the ninja, wanted Honeycutt. The poor robot.

"Guys," Donny said. "The Fugitoid's in there somewhere."

Raph stood up and said, "It's rescue time!" He took out his weapons and jumped forward with everyone right behind him. Instead of taking out her sword, Alex pulled out her manriki chain and started to swing it slightly to get momentum. They jumped and dodged gunfire to try and get to the door.

The Dino's started to retreat back into their bunker. The door started to open as the guys and Alex took cover behind a mound of dirt. Alex watched the door start to close and started to get fidgety. They either had to get in there or they wouldn't be able to get home at all.

"The Horn Heads are booking," Raph said impatiently. "Come on!"

He got up with Alex right behind him. They ran as fast as they could and managed to slide in just as the door was closing. There were a couple Dino's in there that started to shoot them, but Raph had a gun and started to shoot back. Alex hid behind him so she wouldn't get hit. The Dino's retreated and shut the door behind them.

"These blasters are way cool," Raph said, hitting the button to open the door with his elbow while Alex walked into the hold where they were in. She could hear the guys come in and the door shut once more. She was busy looking at some boxes when the guys walked up beside her.

"I don't understand," Leo said. "Why would a bunker have a cargo bay?"

The whole thing seemed to shift. "Maybe because it's not a bunker," Don replied.

Without much warning, the gravity in the room disappeared and they all went flying up to the ceiling. Alex hit her head and said, "Ow. Hey guys, did you know there's a ceiling here. Watch your heads." Of course she was joking around.

A couple minutes later they were able to move away from the ceiling and float around freely. It was kind of fun once you got the hang of it. You just hand to move the right way to go where you wanted. Alex always did think it would have been fun to have no gravity like they did in the movies. It was like a game. When would she ever get the chance to do it again? She wanted to make the best of it.

She spun around and laughed as her hair floated in her face. She pushed off of a box and floated over to Donny, who was looking out a window. It was so cool. They were in space! The guys could honestly say they were the first turtles in space…

"Guys, check this out," Donny told the others.

Mikey managed to float over to the window and take Alex's spot. She had moved away enough so that anyone of the others could take a look if they wanted. "We're in space?" Mikey asked dramatically.

"_Really_?" Alex asked sarcastically. "I hadn't notices. Maybe that's why we have no gravity!" She was just playing around with Mikey. He knew that too. Otherwise she might feel a little bad, making him feel dumb and all.

The whole cargo hold shook and a loud, screeching sound came from one of the windows above them. The glass on the window was cracking. _Oh_, Alex thought. _That's not good. That's really not good at all. We need to get away from there, now_!

"Get away from there guys," Donny said, reading Alex's mind. Great minds think alike.

Then the window finally cracked enough where the air was getting sucked out like a vacuum and things started to get lifted off the ground of the cargo hold and out into space. The guys and Alex directed a very large metal container over to the window and got it to stick there to prevent any more air from being sucked out. The metal started to implode, but stuck there and did it's intended job.

Alex suddenly found it very hard to breath. A lot of the air that was in the hold had been sucked out and they were left with almost nothing. They were going to suffocate. That was a wonderful way to die. At least Alex got to travel to another planet and go into outer space. Who was she kidding? She didn't care. She wanted to freaking live!

"We don't have any," Mikey started to say, freaking out and using up oxygen.

"Air," Raph finished, but doing the same thing.

"Save," Leo said weakly, "you're breath."

"But how do we?" Mikey started but was interrupted.

"Save your breath!" Leo told him once more.

"But!" he protested once more.

"Save your breath!" Everyone told him.

_Great_, Alex thought. _I'm_ _really bad at holding my breath_!

18


	3. Turtles In Space  Part 3

**The begining of this on is a little recap about what happened in the first part, _Just Another Human Ninja_. I just wanted to remind some of you. I hope you like this. And I'm sorry it took me longer than I thought. Please review and tell me what you think. I think I got like six? Please people. I know a lot of you don't like to, but would you please do it? It'll help me find out what you like about the story and what you want to see happen in the story.  
>Thank you to those of you who do review and tell me what you think: Ueue96, yesiamweird, kaaayyytteee, Jess Marylin, pokemonjkl, and TMNTluckygirl. You guys really are the best!<br>~Northie**

Chapter 3  
>"Turtles in Space: The Big House"<br>Part 3

_Bum bum_.

Alex sat on ground next to the guys with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. It didn't take her very long to realize what they had to do after the panic of having no atmosphere passed. She sat there quietly, just thinking and making sure her heart rate and breathing stayed love. She could ford it doing up any faster than it was. She'd die.

_Bum bum_.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder. She had nothing better to do than think. Well, she _had_ nothing to do except for think. She just had to make sure she didn't upset herself. That wouldn't be good. It could mean the death of her. _Literally_.

_Bum bum_.

Her mind wondered to April. How she had been so kind to take her in when her parents both died. Her brother being Alex's father. They looked very much alike. They both had dark red hair, bright green eyes and very pale skin. Alex took after her father's side of the family. She liked that.

Bum bum.

Her parents had been murdered by an evil man, Shredder who ran an origination called the Foot. Her killed her parents and kidnapped her three brothers, who were triplets. The oldest was Marcus, then Nathan and lastly Zack. They all took after their mother, with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. They were forced to work as part of his ninja criminals. Then, he used some sort of ray on them to brainwash them. He turned them into monsters. Alex had to find a way to get them back. She promised them that. She promised herself that.

_Bum bum_.

Alex, who her brothers had hid during the attack, had managed to get away. However, thinking her brothers were gone and having nowhere else to go, Alex moved in with April. April and Alex got along very well. She even got Alex an intern joke working with her at Stocktronics. It was a great job. However, Baxter Stockman, their boss, was a complete jerk. He was insane too. Alex never liked him.

_Bum bum_.

He had been working for Shredder too, which they found out later after they found out what he was really doing with the Mousers. He tried to kill then, getting the Mousers to hunt them down in the sewer. Alex tried her best too fight them off the best she could with not much help from April. She ended up getting bit in the leg and April was almost attacked, but the turtles came in and saved them.

_Bum bum_.

That was how everything really got started. They took out Stockman, who still worked for Shredder and was killed (supposedly) in their last battle. Shredder was taken out as well by Leo, but Alex wasn't there to see it. She wished she could have been, but she had been occupied elsewhere that the time.

_Bum bum_.

Alex had been kidnapped by her brothers, the Elite Ninja and the other mystery guy and taken to a room where she was supposed to be chanced into one of them. IT was very painful. She woke up in an alley on a street two days later. Raph found her and brought her back to the lair where she was taken care of by Donny. That was when she realized that the ray did work a little. April and Alex had gotten into an argument. It was stupid and they made up afterwards, but it didn't change the fact that Alex was different.

_Bum bum_.

Alex's temper had become very easily agitated, like Raph's after she had been hit by the ray. She was learning to deal with it though. Whenever it started to happen though, her eyes would turn red. She had to take in a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. So far, that had been all that was really wrong with her. She was hoping that was all that would happen to her. She didn't want to become like her brothers. Which still confused her. If Shredder was dead then why weren't they back to normal and with Alex and April again? She didn't have the answer. Yet.

_Bum bum_.

Alex hadn't told the guys about the ray thing yet. She had it under control for the time being. If things got worse then she would tell them. They didn't need to know about it yet. She was fine and that was all that mattered at the moment.

_Bum bum_.

Alex could hear the door of the section they were in open. There sounded like there were four pairs of feet. She still sat there with her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. She didn't want to risk anything yet. There was a possibility there still wasn't a breathable atmosphere for them. She'd rather be safe than sorry. However, they wouldn't be able to last much longer.

_Bum bum_.

"The holds been breached," one said.

"Sir!" another called. "Stowaways!"

"This chamber had no atmosphere," the first said. "They can't possibly be alive."

"Get your paws off me," Alex heard Raph said. "You ugly three horned dinosaur."

_Yeah_, Alex thought. _Insult them while we can't breathe. Nice going Raph_.

"Alive?" he asked. "But how?"

"It's called Chi-Gun," Leo said. "Internal breathing."

"Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate," Donny said. "Enabling us to survive the loose of atmosphere. For a while, anyways."

"I don't know about you bros," Mike said. "And Dudette, but now I'm ready for a good old taste of oxygen."

Alex could hear him taking in a deep breath and start to cough. Either he coughed on how much air he took in or there wasn't air to breath in. Alex stayed where she was, no moving and not chancing what she was doing. She rolled her eyes even though nobody could see her do so because her eyes were closed. She couldn't help but let out a giggle though.

"Oxygen?" one asked. "We Triceratons breathe a hardy mixture of Nitrogen and Sulfur."

_Yuck_, Alex thought. Alex smirked as everyone else started to cough. _Good things come to those who wait..._

"Take them away for interrogation," he added. "And get me five atmosphere converters."

o-0-o

"Prisoners move out," some the leader.

Alex and Donny walked out first. They stood at the top of the opening of the ship they were on and looked out with squinted eyes. It had been rather dark in their small ship. Alex shielded her eyes and looked around. It seemed they were on a large space rock that they had an enclosed dome on. Buildings could be seen in the distance. Apparently Donny and Alex were taking too long looking around so the Dino behind them shoved them forward.

When he pushed Donny and Alex, Ale tripped over her own feet and face planted into the ground. She groaned and sat up; rubbing her cheek which she guessed had dirt on it, along with the rest of her face. A green had was opened welcomingly in front of her and she smiled as she took it. She started to dust herself off as she stood there waiting for the others to get down with Donny.

"Thanks Don," she said. "You're too good to me, you know that?"

"Hey, watch it!" Leo yelled at the Dino several heads taller than him.

The yelling just made him angry and shoved Leo and Raph down the platform too.

"You okay, Alex?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine, thanks." Mikey was the last one to get pushed down. They walked onto a moving sidewalk with two guards, on in front and one behind.

"Have mercy, please!" someone yelled. Alex shifted so she could see the people taking a prisoner the other way on another moving sidewalk. "No! Please don't take me to the games! Anything but the games! Let me go!" With that, they dragged him into the ship that they had just gotten off and shut the door.

Alex shivered. _Games? What were the games? Why were they bad?_

"Okay," Donny said. "I'll bite, what are the games?"

"Pray you never find out alien," the guard replied. He then turned his attention to a Dino sitting behind a control panel and yelled, "Fresh meet! Ready for processing!"

Some strange machine started to lower down from the ceiling and over top of the terrapins and human. It was rather odd. There were just the right amount of holders too. _That's just ironic, isn't it? Things always seems to come in _fives_ these days. _

"Prisoners," the guard behind them said, "Step back with your hands up."

When they did as they were instructed, blue glowing cuffs formed around their wrists. It was weird, but Alex couldn't help but admire the technology. Earth had nothing like it. They were far from having anything like that. She felt very primitive. And small. Really, the Dino's were just too tall. The guys had to be feeling the same thing, being about the same height as Alex.

All of a sudden, Alex assumed it was from a button, they're hands were pulled together at the blue hand cuffs. They all struggled to pull themselves free, but as they were doing so, the machine that had moved down from the ceiling had stamped their arms what looked like a glowing blue sticker. Alex was guessing it was an id badge or something like that. It burned, like you were being branded. Alex pushed the pain away. It was nothing compared to the ray she had been shot with by her brothers and the mystery guy.

The door opened after they were all "branded" and the moving sidewalk continued to move. Eventually, the moving floor came to an end and they had to walk by themselves. They had to walk hallway after hallway to get to where they were going. Alex made sure to pay attention to the paths they took.

They came to a stop at a door. One of the guards pulled out a key card and swiped it through a panel. The doors opened and a guard through Donny into the room. Leo and Mikey walked in on their own accord. Raph stayed where he was. He was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

"Inside, alien scum," he told him.

Raph shook him off of his shoulders and replied back with, "Who you calling alien, Dino Beak?"

_Shut up, Raph. Not the smartest time to lose your temper, _Alex thought._ Not when you're handcuffed and can't really fight back. _

The Dino raised his hand to try and hit Raph, but Raph moved away and said, "Ah, ah, ah, your boss wants us alive."

The Dino with the key pressed a button on it and Raph got electrocuted. He yelled out in pain. Apparently, the tags they had placed on their shoulders were not id tags; they were thing to keep everyone in check. Well, Alex was wrong about what they originally were. Oh well. Not everyone can be right about everything.

Raph fell onto his back in the cell. Alex started to walk in, but was pulled back by one of the Dino's. "You're not going anywhere," he told her. "You're in a different cell block."

"I can make you wish you weren't," the one said. He then shut the door. Alex was pulled to what seemed like across the building and shoved her into the cell. She got pushed into someone and thrown to the ground. The door shut and the room was left in darkness.

Alex could barely see anything in the room, it was that dark. Above her stood a bird like creature. Her beak was orange while her feathers were purple. She had grey eyes the angrily glared at Alex who was on the floor. She had been the one Alex had been pushed into. She also looked to be the boss of the cell.

_Great_, she thought. _I_ _haven't even been here one minute and I've make the queen bee mad._

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled.

"I'm Alex," she replied. "Who do you think you are?" She was being a wise guy. Not the smartest idea. It seemed she had been taking a page out of Raph's book or something. She wasn't thinking first.

"What did you say?" she asked annoyed and shocked that she talked back.

"It was just a question," she said, getting up off the ground.

"You dare defy me?" she said, walking towards Alex, backing her up into a corner.

_Who does she think she is?_ Alex thought. _She's_ _in prison. What right does she had to do this?_ "Yeah," she replied. "I do dare to defy."

"That's it," she said, lunging at Alex.

o-0-o

"I can't believe you did that," Alex's other roommate said. She was an octopus like creature with one eye and a beak. Her name was Octa, ironically. She was a rather weak girl who didn't belong there, like Alex and the guys. She had been framed and sent to prison for the framing.

"She started it," Alex defended.

Octa and Alex were on their way to get food. Everyone had been let out of their cells at the same time and walked down the hallways together to the food court. However, there was one person or alien missing. The alien who had attacked Alex earlier, Grett, was still in the cell completely unconscious. She had attacked Alex and Alex fought back. She knocked her out completely. It only took one hit too.

"You know she was the boss around here, right?" she continued to ramble. "Her group friend Rhinock isn't going to be happy when he hears what happened. Then you're really going to be in trouble. He runs the place."

"I can take care of myself," she replied. "Don't you worry about that. And if you get dragged into this, then I'll protect you too. No need to worry."

"Okay," Octa said. "So those are the wax machines." She pointed across the room to a bunch of machines by the far wall. "Those are the desert machines and the salad bar."

"Okay," she said, making sure she knew she was getting what she was saying. "Thanks."

Alex looked around the room for the guys. She didn't know if it was just the females at this time or if the guys were going to be there too. She was searching for them franticly, almost. It almost seemed kind of sad. She didn't know if she'd see them again. They had to get out of there. They had to find Honeycutt and get him to safety and get themselves home.

That was when she saw Mikey puking in the salad bar. _Ewww_, she thought. She saw the others standing next to some guy she didn't know. She quickly ran over there while Octa went over to some "friends" of hers. She walked up behind the group as they stared at Mikey. She was standing behind Raph who was beside Leo who was beside Donny.

"Not off to a good start are we?" Donny asked the unknown alien.

"It'll get worse when they realize your friend just hurled in the salad bar," he said.

"He mistook the wax dispenser for the dessert machine, didn't he?" Alex asked, guessing what happened. "That's nasty."

"Alex!" they yelled when they saw it was her.

"Where did they take you?" Raph asked.

"To the woman's cell block," she replied. "Just to let you know, I'm not off to a good start either. I knocked out one of my cell mate who tried to attack me. And apparently, they're friends with this guy named Rhinock. They say he runs the place?"

"Yeah," Donny said. "We had a little run in with him too."

"Great," Alex. "This'll be fun stay."

Octa came back over to Alex and grabbed her arm. "Come on, we have to sit before we get in trouble," she said worried.

"You worry too much, Octa. I'll just be a moment," Alex said.

"No," she whined like a five year old. "Come on."

"_One moment_," she growled. "What can I do? You know, to help get us out of here?"

"Grab whatever you can that may be of us," Leo told her. "And try to get one of their key cards if you can. We'll do the same here. We'll tell you the rest of plan during dinner."

"Gotcha," Alex said. She turned to Octa and said, "Now we can go."

o-0-o

"The food here tastes like crap," Alex said as she sat down at the table with the guys during dinner. The food had almost made her sick when they went back to their cells. "I'm so not eating any of this except for the dessert. That stuff actually not that bad. I guess that's why people use it to get stuff around here."

"I know!" Mikey said, eating his food anyways. "But I'm just so hungry. I can't help it."

Alex shook her head and turned to Leo. Alex was seated between Donny and Raph. Leo was sitting across from Raph and Mikey was across from Donny. "I managed to get a card," she told them. "It only works for the girl's cell block though. You're on your own with getting one for your block."

"All right," Donny said. "I've wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth. It'll act like a fuse delaying the chemical reaction for about six hours." He stuck the bomb on the underside of the table.

"Show time bros," Mikey said, standing up. "And Alex."

"Gee thanks Mikey," Alex said. "I feel a part of the group."

"At least I mentioned you," Mikey said.

"Orange bandana terrapin has a point," she muttered to herself.

"Hold up," Leo said. "We've got trouble."

Down the aisle the Rhinock was making his way gathering everyone's desserts. He came to their table and stopped. He looked straight at Raph and said, "Hand over yours, freak."

Raph stood up and got right in the guys face. "Who are you calling freak, freak." With that last part, he poked him in the chest.

Rhinock pushed Raph backwards and yelled, "Nobody touches Rhinock."

"Raph," Donny warned. Raph stood up and everyone who knew him (the people at their table only, not including readers) could tell he wasn't happy. "Don't."

He jumped up and kicked Rhinock across the floor and into a table. The bowl of food he had been collecting fell to the ground, going everywhere. Alex thought that was a waste of food, but there wasn't much she could do about that now. She wasn't going to pick it up and eat it. That would be gross.

Rhinock and Raph circled each other. Rhinock threw a punch at Raph, but he jumped away. Rhinock tried to smash his hands over Raph, but he jumped away once more. Alex had to admit. It was very entertaining to watch Raph fight. He was very good at it and he knew how to make a show. She sort of wanted to spare with him herself. She could learn a lot from fighting against him. The same went with the others.

The crowd started to cheer for Rhinock, but Alex started to cheer for Raph. He smirked when he heard her cheering him on. At least someone was on his side. It was good to have some moral support. Although, the large amount of people cheering against him psyched him out a little.

Rhinock picked Raph up and slammed him against a table. Raph threw some food that was on the table in Rhinock's face and he let go. Raph kicked him and sent him flying across the room. He laid still on the grounds as the crowd gasped.

"Green guy! Green guy!" the crowd started to yell.

"I'm so glad they're such loyal fans," Alex said.

Rhinock finally managed to get up off the ground. He didn't like the sound of them cheering for Raph. Raph back flip to one side of one of the tables and it went flying up, hitting Rhinock on the head. He once against stumbled to the ground.

Apparently the guys had seen enough and had gotten bored with what was going on so one of them electrocuted Raph to get him to stop. The guards walked over to Raph and dragged him away, to solitaire confinement, Alex guessed. He did start fighting after all. That had to be against the rules of prison, right? Alex didn't really know. She and never been in prison before.

"This is just great," Alex said, still sitting at the same spot at the table. "Six hours," she said. "I'll see you guys then." With that, she got up and started to walk back to her cell with the girl's cell block.

o-0-o

Alex sat and waited in her cell to hear the alarms go off. The alarms to tell them the bomb in the kitchen had gone off as planned. Waiting was rather annoying, but patience was a virtue a ninja needed to learn. That didn't mean she always had to like it though. At least she had people to talk to. Although, Grett was a pain in the butt who wouldn't talk to Alex no matter what because she had knocked her out earlier and Octa never stopped talking, which Alex found annoying. Not because she talked so much, really, but because she always talked about things she had no clue about.

Like the Victipanrian Civil war going on right about now. How the heck was Alex supposed to know about whatever war was going on on some planet she had never even heard of before? She had never heard of any other life forms existing other than humans and the creatures living on her planet. How was she supposed to find that conversation entertaining when she didn't know anything of what she was saying?

Finally, when the alarm sounded saying, "Code Red, cafeteria! Repeat, code red, cafeteria," Alex couldn't be more happy. She hopped of her bunk and pulled the key card out of her belt and pressed one of the buttons. She didn't know which was which, but she had to give it a try.

Alex pressed the large red button in the middle and the hand cuffs disappeared. Even Grett and Octa's did. They thanked her for that. She pressed a button again and the tags peeled off of her arm. The last one she pressed opened the door. She ran out as quickly as she could after making sure nobody was out there. She turned around and closed the door before her cell mated could get out. She may have bonded with Octa (in a way, but not really), but she wasn't going to let her out. She didn't know if she had been lying about her back story. She wasn't going to risk letting out a criminal.

At the end of the hall, Alex saw two guards running out of the door, which reset after five second. She ran as fast as she could, but without making a sound, to the door and slid under it as it started to close. As she got to her feet, she heard a couple more guards running down the hallway towards Alex.

She looked around for a place to hid. There really wasn't anything to help. Then, she saw pipes on the ceiling that she could hang on to. She jumped up and grabbed a hold of one of the pipes, then swung her legs so her feet were hooked to the pipe behind her. She hung there as she watched three large guards run by. She held her breath hoping they wouldn't hear her.

Two of the guards ran by, but one stopped. He sniffed the air and was about to look up, but one of the others called out for him. He just shook his head and continued to run down the corridor with his co-workers. Alex let out her breath, but then she heard more footsteps coming. She sucked in air again and continued to hang there.

She saw Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey run by. She let out her breath and unhooked her feet. She could hear Leo say, "We have to find Alex."

She dropped down without a sound and said in a southern accent, "You lookin' for little old me?"

Mikey jumped and almost screamed. "Where'd you come from?"  
>Alex ran over to them and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"<p>

"I would," he replied. "That's why I asked."

Alex just laughed. She wasn't going to tell him. That wouldn't be any fun. "Come on," she said. "We should keep moving." It was then that Alex noticed the weapons they had. Leo had two plungers, Mikey had toilet scrubbers, Donny had a mop and Raph had two spoons. "Nice weapons," she laughed.

"They're better than nothing," Raph said. "_Miss I've-got-nothin_.'"

"I'll stick to hand to hand combat thank you very much," she said. "_Mr. Spoons_."

"Come on," Leo said. "We can access the drainage system this way."

The drainage system was rather gross. It was just like the sewer, but it didn't have a path to walk on. They were forced to walk in the disgusting water. Alex had to try to not barf. Sure, the guys may have been used to walking around in sewer water, but Alex wasn't. She preferred good old concrete. Nice solid ground to walk on, not slimy, gross colored, smelly water.

Finally, they came to an opening and Raph moved a grate for them to hop out of. He jumped up first, with Alex right behind him. They were followed by Leo, Donny and Mikey, who placed the grate back on the hole. They crouched next to a wall trying to avoid the guard search lights.

"Congratulations guys," Donny said. "We just made early release."

The search light landed right on them. _Nice going, Donny. You jinxed us,_ Alex thought. A bunch of guards surrounded them. The leader shouted out, "Subdue the prisoners!" The guard next to him tried to press the button on the key to shock them, but since they had deactivated them, it wasn't working. "I said subdue the prisoners!" he shouted at him.

When the guys took out their "weapons" the guards laughed. Alex would have too, if she were them. But she wasn't. And she knew that the guys were great fighters. They could make anything a deathly weapon. She could too, but she preferred her weapons. Otherwise, she'd just fight with her hands. She was good at that too.

Apparently, Leo didn't like them laughing at their chose of weaponry. He threw one of the plungers at the leader and it stuck to his mouth, shutting him and everyone around him up. Alex couldn't help but laugh out loud. She thought it was rather humorous. Who would have thought Leo had such great aim. He him over, knocking another over and stopping an attack from a third. Such a busy guy.

Before Alex had a chance to join the guys in fighting fun, she was picked up from behind and held there, almost like they were giving her a big hug. It didn't help with all of the bruising she had from the TCRI building fight. Pain spread through her body, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She was fast healer.

Alex wasn't comfortable. She didn't like being hugged to death. She was rather irritated. And when she was very irritated, she knew what happened. Her eyes turned red and she would start to lose her temper. She knew her eyes were red already. She knew her blood was boiling. But something was different.

Alex saw a slight red tint to in her vision. Like she was looking through a clean red sheet of plastic. She could see everything perfectly fine, but the tint sort of bothered her. Colors looked different due to the red and she wasn't used to it. It was like getting glasses for the first time and trying to get used to them. Or contacts for that matter. It was giving her a head ache.

Usually, Alex would take in a deep breath, cleared her mind and it would all go back to normal. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't breathe. She was being _hugged_ to death.

Before she knew what was going on or what she was doing, she bit down on the touch skin, or whatever it was they had on their arms and he let go. Alex spun around and was about to kick the Dino in the nose, but stopped completely.

A sharp pain shot through Alex's head. It was like having a sledge hammer breaking your skull, a knife pushing its way into your brain, lodging little piece of glass in there, setting it on fire and then being electrocuted. She fell to her knees holding her head. She clenched her teeth and held in a scream that built up in her chest. It pushed to get out, but Alex made sure it wouldn't. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her red eyes turned blood shot.

The Dino stared down at Alex on the ground as the pain started to disappear. Her breathing slowed and she was able to open her eyes once more, still red, but her vision was no longer tinted. He stared down at her and she looked back up at him. He seemed confused and Alex was too. She looked over to the guys to see them all on the ground as well. She looked back at the Dino and slowly raised her hands to surrender.

"Words come down from the top," the leader said. "They're to be shipped off to _the_ _games_."

They were kept outside surrounded by guards as they waited for transport to "_the games_." Alex was dragged over to where the rest of the guys were and surprisingly set down rather gently. It seemed that Alex's whatever-you-call-it had made the Dino a little softer on her. She didn't know why, but she was grateful for it. She had a head ache after the attack. She knew her eyes were still red.

Alex didn't know how she knew her eyes turned red when they did. She could just feel it. It was like her ninja sense. She just knew her eyes changed color. It was rather strange and she knew that. It scared the crap out of her.

Finally, a shuttle came and they were all picked up off the ground. "So, what exactly are these _games_?" Mikey asked.

"For you off worlders," one of the guards started to answer, "Certain doom." He like most of the others, started to laugh at their misfortune.

"Why does everything we do seem to end with the possibility of certain doom?" Alex asked to nobody in particular.

They were pushed into the holding cell of the shuttle. The guys struggled much more than Alex was. She wanted to get out just as much as they did, but she didn't really see a way out of there from where they were. She was too tired to really fight back at the moment. She knew she needed her rest for whatever the "_games_" were. Whatever they were, they didn't sound too pleasant.

Alex shut her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

o- 0 -o

"Alex," Mikey could be heard waking her up. "They're coming. Come on, we gotta go."

Alex quickly got up off the floor where she had fallen asleep for about fifteen minutes and walked over to the door where the Dino's were pulling them out of. They put hand cuffs back on their wrists and told to walk off the shuttle. Leo got off first, then Donny, Alex, Mikey and lastly Raph.

They walked down over to a large door. It reminded Alex of a very large garage door. They were told to them walk side by side. Alex stood next to Mikey and Don. In order from left to right it went; Donny, Alex, Mickey, Leo and Raph. Five guards stood behind them with guns to make sure they wouldn't resist. They stopped and the door opened.

Outside was a large purple creature. It had a large mouth with sharp teeth. It resembled an octopus in a way. But also completely different. Alex couldn't help but remember Octa, who she had left back in the cell with Grett. Thank goodness Octa was nothing like that creature. Otherwise the short amount of time Alex had spent living in the cell would have been even worse. Grett was one thing, but this was something in a completely other league.

The creature was placed in a huge stadium. Spectators were seated all around the place. _So_, Alex thought. _This is what they meant by the "_games_." I should have guessed. I think we were over thinking the whole thing. It's exactly what it sounded like. _

The handcuffs were taken off and they were pushed out on the little hallways they were in into the stadium. The door shut behind them. Alex could see that it was even bigger than she thought it was before. To one side was a very large statue of what Alex guessed was the leader of the Triceratons. She sighed as she guessed they were going to have to fight the creature as entertainment for everyone there.

"You know," Mikey said. "I'm really starting to miss the Shredder right about now."

To be continued…

19


	4. Turtles In Space  Part 4

**I got another one out really quick! I'm proud of myself! And thank you to everyone who hoped I had a happy thanksgiving. I did and I hope you all did too, or those of you who do. I know some of you don't because you're in different countries...*cough* Nadia *cough* Oh sorry, I think I'm getting a cold!  
>Anyways, thanks go out to TMNTluckygirl, Jess Marylin, kaaayyytteee, Invader Avolla, and pokemonjkl for reviewing.<br>And I'm sorry that Spazmasore is spelled severyal different ways in here... I'm really bad at spelling. It's my Dyslexia. If anything else is spelled wrong, I'm sorry. I try and find everytihng I can, but sometimes I just skip over something or don't see it. So, as usually. Tell me what you think!  
>~Northie<strong>

Chapter 4  
>"Turtles in Space: The Arena"<br>Part 4

"_Good_ _morning fellow Sorians and guest species_!" One of the two announcers said. "_Welcome once again to the tri-sports arena!"_

"_We've got some line up for a full day of games_!" the other said. "_Should be quite a spectacle for our record attendants here today, Raz_."

"_All_ _right, Zed. Let's see this morning's first event_s," Raz said.

"_Yeah_," Zed said. "_The alien turtles and the human girl verses the Spazmasor_."

"_Looks to be exciting_," Raz said.

"_Or over very quickly_," Zed added.

"Those announcers are going to get really annoying," Alex muttered to the others. "I'm not a huge fan of commentators in the first place. Let alone when they're talking about us."

"You know it," Mikey said.

"So," Leo said. "This is the games, huh?"

"I was hoping for something more Parcheesi like," Mikey said.

"I like twister and Monopoly myself," Alex said.

Octo roared and thrashed one of its tentacles at them. They all jumped back out of the way and continued to talk.

"They're expecting us to fight that _thing_?" Donny asked dumbfounded.

"No," Raph said. "They're expecting that _thing_ to eat us!"

"Well," Leo said. "Let's see if we can give it a little indigestion!"

Leo ran forward and was going to attack Octo, but was knocked away into Alex by one of its tentacles. Leo lay on top of Alex. She groaned. Sure she felt better after taking that short nap, but not that much better. She could still feel her head ache there and her eyes were still red. Alex pushed him off and got up, dusting herself off.

_"Oh, that's got to hurt, Raz. Those Aliens better come up with a better tactic or this bout is going to be a short one!"_

"They need to shut up!" Alex yelled angrily, still feeling a little hotheaded from earlier. She helped Leo up with Mikey. "Can't we knock them out instead?"

"You sound like Raph," Mikey said.

"Weird," Alex said. "Usually I sound like you, Mikey. Or that's what people say."

"Really? I don't see why they'd think that," he said.

After their little "talk" everyone jumped in the same manner to attack Octo at the same time, but were all knocked away by a tentacle. However, Leo had gotten grabbed and was being squished to death, like Alex had been almost hugged to death earlier. Raph and Donny charged in to save him, but were grabbed as well. _Well_, Alex thought. _This plan is working_ great!

"_Youza_!" Zed said. "_Looks like this bout is just about over_!"

"_And fans_," Raz said. "_Don't forget to pick up your copy of the event program at any of the sales quiosts. And at only 15 blocks, it's a steal_!"

Alex growled inwardly as she ran her way over to Mikey, who had been thrown against a wall. She helped him up and started to see the red tint in her vision again. _No_, she thought. Not _now! Please not now. You can come back later for as long as you like! But please! No throbbing pain!_ She thought it was kind of sad she was begging something beyond her power to not evict pain on her. She was too busy at the moment to have to deal with pain. She had to save the guys from being eaten and to prevent herself from being eaten as well.

"_This one is just about over fans_!" Raz said.

"I'm going to kill those announcers!" she growled.

"Hang tight bros!" Mikey yelled.

Mikey and Alex ran over to the monster from behind, doing various flips going up the back of it and tried to kick it. They were smacked away though. However, Raph was let going and was free. Leo then managed to slip out of the death grip and jumped up to the top of the monster, beating on its head. Donny was then able to slip away as well.

"_Wait a minute Raz_!" Zed said. "_Wait a minute! Those little guys_ _are fighting back_!"

_Okay, _Alex thought_. Maybe that comment wasn't so bad._

The terrapins and Alex gathered together to catch their breaths. "Do you think we hurt it?" Mikey asked.

"Not enough," Leo replied.

The creature roared and tried to grab then, but they blocked the attacks.

"The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient," Donny said.

"And it's really rubbery too!" Mikey added.

"That's pretty much what he just said, Mikey!" Alex said.

"Guys, we've got to run!" Leo said.

Alex looked back at him to see he was a dirt brown color due to the red tint in her eyes. She tried to ignore that, but it bothered her greatly. She didn't have the time to get worked up over it though so she just tried to focus on what he was talking about. She saw him looking at the large statue. She couldn't understand what he was thinking though. Maybe her "_attacks_" affected the way she thought. Because usually she could get what he was thinking.

She liked how her and Leo always thought a like. They were bright minds. But for some reason she couldn't figure out what he was planning. She didn't like that. She didn't like what was happening to her. She shook her head and tried to get those thought out of her head. She had no _time_ to think about those things. Once they won the match _then_ she could think about whatever she wanted. Or so she hoped.

"No way," Raph said, painfully. "I never run."

"Come on!" Leo pressed. "Follow my lead!"

_I trust you Leo_, Alex thought. _This better work_.

"_Don't forget folks_," Zed said. "_This event is cosponsored by Randzams Yum-stuff. Makers of the best meat food on a stick in this galaxy or any other_."

_Punching them would really make me feel better_, Alex thought. She turned and ran with the others to the statue with the others, Raph trailing behind her. The monster chased after her. She didn't know how it was going it. It had no legs and she didn't see it dragging itself with its arms. Being in outer space on an alien planet (or rock?) was too much for her. She just wanted to go home and take a shower.

"_Oh, check it out, Zed. I didn't know the Spazasore could move that fast. Radar just marked it at 97 grutons per helix_."

"Here comes ugly!" Mikey warned as they ran.

"Now everybody," Leo instructed. "When I say jump," he said. They came closer to the wall, and he yelled, "Jump!" They jumped backwards off of the wall and over the monster.

The monster rammed into the wall and large pieces of the wall fell onto it. "Oh _that's got to hurt_," said Raz.

It cried out as the statue started to rock back and forth. It fell over right on top of the creature.

"_No, _that's_ gotta hurt_," Zed corrected.

"_What an upset_," Raz said. "_Unbelievable_."

The crowd cheered. It had been a very entertaining fight to watch. Alex couldn't help but feel kind of bad. Who knows how the creature had been brought about to fight in the games. Now for all they knew it was dead. She felt bad. Maybe they had put it out of its misery? They didn't know. But she also felt happy. They weren't dead, after all. They were there to fight for their lives as well. She was torn.

She still wanted to beat the snot out of the commentators though.

"You know," Alex said. "They're cheering "Turtles!" but I'm not a turtle."

"It's okay Alex," Mikey said, showing off. He was doing a funny looking victory dance that Alex thought was funny. "You're just not as cool as us! We're awesome! Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Who the turtle? Who the turtle? The turtle be me!"

Now Alex usually just laughed at what Mikey said. Usually she could tell he was joking, like he was there, but for some reason, like the head ache, mood swings and tinted vision, she just lost it. She couldn't take it.

She was just as good as they were. Maybe she was even better. She was tired of people taking her help for granted. She had helped the in that battle, maybe not as much as she usually would, but she did. She helped them just as much as Mikey had. Why couldn't he just give her a little props? And it wasn't just that battle either. It was a lot of things. Alex had helped out in a lot of situations.

"Are you kidding me?" she shouted at him. "I'm just as-."

She was stopped when three Dino's flew over with their little over things that Alex thought were cool. She wanted to continue yelling at Mikey, but she had to try and calm down. Her vision was getting so bad that it was almost all red. Something was up. She didn't like it. She had to get it to stop. The best way she knew to do that was to calm down. But they were a little busy at the moment. She didn't have the time. It seemed she didn't have the time for anything at the moment.

"Look," Mikey said. "If it's about wrecking that big statue, it was all his idea." He pointed at Leo.

"Now you're blaming people! Mikey where do your loyalties lie?" Alex yelled angrily. She got a funny look from her friends around her.

Suddenly, they were being shot at. They quickly dropped the subject and ran. Alex wanted to continue arguing (Not really, but she had the urge to), but she focused on trying to see past the red. It was getting rather hard to see. It was slowly starting to fade as she concentrated on what they were door, but there was still a little left over.

"_What a morning sports_ _fans_!" Raz said. "_First, five off worlders defeat a Spazmasore and now they're about to be blasted into extinction_!"

"_Not quite Raz_," Zed said. "_By order of Prime Leader Zanramon these turtles, as they're called, and their little human girl friend, will be back tonight for a last worrier standing free for all!_"

The guys and Alex were being backed up by the guards and towards a put on the floor. As she was tried to avoid getting shot at, she listened in on what the commentators were saying. She didn't like what she was hearing either. She didn't like anything about this. They were saying they were going to have to fight even more! Alex didn't know if she could. Then they were saying they weren't strong enough to do so. She really didn't like them.

"Would you two shut up!" she yelled at them.

"_A Spazmasore is one thing, Zed_," Raz said. "_But going up against our trained tri-gladiator champions is another._"

They were all pushed in backwards into the hole. Alex screamed along with the rest of the guys. They landed on what felt and looked to be a cross between feathers and hay. At least it was a soft enough pit for a safe landing. Alex opened her eyes and saw that the tint was almost completely gone. It was just a very light shade of pink. Too bad she wasn't a huge fan of pink.

"An elevator would have been nice," Donny said.

They all gasped as they saw what and who was around them. Apparently, all of the "gladiators" were kept in the same area. They were all staring at the new arrivals in the pit. Some of them, well most of them, looked rather mean. Some of them were huge. Most had a humanoid structure like Alex and the turtles. They all had different appearances though. They were different species.

"Can't say much about the décor," Leo said.

"Or our new roommates," Mikey added. "Eeewwww"

"It just another kind of prison," Raph said.

"Exactly," Leo said. "That's why we need to start figuring another way out of here."

They stood up in the pit as they were being approached. "There's only one way off, off worlder. And you'll find out soon enough." He broke into a menacing laughing fit after he spoke. Alex was scared of him, to say the least.

"You newbie's will not survive to see tomorrows dawn," a Triceraton said from across the room. He looked rather beat up and broken spirited. Alex felt sorry for the guy. She felt like she could trust him. She didn't know why, but she wanted to give the guy a hug. She wasn't going to, but she felt like it, which was strange. "You are slaves now like the rest of us. The games will be the end of us all."

"Who's Mr. Sunshine?" Raph asked.

"That is Traximus the mighty! Undefeated champion of the games," another guy told them. "You would do well to address him with respect."

A bright flash and a cracking noise stopped their talking. They looked over to see what was going on. "Listen up meat!" a guard yelled. He had an electric whip that Alex really didn't want to be hit with. She had enough of electric things for a while. "Tonight you slaves will have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader! I want you all to die well and with much up brunch. Do you hear me, meat?"

"Yes Master Gruel," the "slaves" replied.

"Gruel, nice name," Mikey said.

"Hmm," Gruel said. "I seem to be missing something. He broke off one of his horns and started to pick his teeth with it. Alex just inwardly writhed. "Ah yes! Practice dummies!" _Dummies? Oh boy, _Alex thought. "You four turtles and _human_ will be my new dummies!"

"You calling me a dummies?" Mikey asked angry and without thinking.

Alex didn't like what Mikey was doing. She was really upset about yelling at him like she had done earlier, although she sort of had a point. She wanted to hit him herself, but she didn't want him to get killed by those aliens. Hitting him over the head with her hand was one thing, letting them kill him was something completely different. She didn't want him to die. She loved him. As a friend.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Mikey," Donny laughed. They all started to laugh together, even Alex, who really thought they shouldn't be laughing. She needed that though. Leave it to the guys to get her so mad she wanted to kill them herself and the next to get her to laugh. It was such a strange relationship.

"Silence!" Gruel yelled. They stopped and he said, "You won't be laughing for long, turtles, human."

They were brought to the center of the room with everyone else there. Gruel walked over to the very large chained creature at the side of the room and turned to them and said, "Shock staff practice. Remember practice dummies," he whipped them and then continued, "No hands. Commence!"

The others in the room had their own lazar staffs. The one who had first spoken to them charged at Mikey. He ducked and it the blow missed him. Another really big guy charged at Raph. He had two staffs. Raph was annoyed. He turned around and kicked him, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Two other guys went for Leo. He made them electrocute the other. Mikey ended up sweeping the feet out from under his attacker. Donny kicked one of him and sent him flying.

"Nice moves for somebody's grandma," Mikey joked.

"I don't know," Donny said. "We've fought tougher grandmas than this."

Alex wondered why nobody was going after her. Maybe they had something against fighting girls? She hated those kinds of people. She saw one angry girl run up and say, "Give me that to one of those."

She charged at Alex and tried to hit Alex over and over again. She just kept dodging. They were right. They weren't that hard to fight. Alex was growing bored so she decided to end their little spare. She jumped up rather high, shocking the alien with her abilities (most humans couldn't fight like she could), stepped on her faces, using that as grounds to do a front flip off of her and to the ground. Before she had a chance to turn around, Alex kicked her in the back, sending her flying.

"Go Alex!" Mikey yelled. "You the man, er, woman!"She laughed as she ran over to stand with them. Okay, so she wasn't mad at Mikey anymore. She was going to have to talk to him later and say she was sorry about all of that.

"Enough!" Gruel yelled. He wasn't happy with the outcome of the practice. "Weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator who can take these five off worlders down. You too slave!" He was talking to Traximus.

Everyone started to surround the four terrapins and the human female. It was an unfair match. They all had weapons and they had none whatsoever. Sure, they had fought unfair battles before, but not against that many people. Not that Alex could recall. What she wouldn't give for her sword back. Her beloved black sword. How she missed her present from her father.

"Things look pretty ugly," Leo said. They were all back to back, or in their case, shell, to shell, to shell, to shell, to back….

"That's just Mikey," Raph said.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken bro because I was voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile," Mikey defended.

"You do make things more interesting Mikey," Alex said. She didn't know if she'd get the chance to say it later so she blurted out, "I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier."

"I deserved it," Mikey said. "I was sort of out of line. I couldn't help it. I was in gloating mode." Alex smiled and laughed a little at that. "See, I make you laugh. I can brighten her day anytime."

"Well good luck brightening this one," Donny said.

They all ended up getting separated. Alex was caught up fighting all of the girls there. Which was about four. How she got stuck with that many, she didn't know. Maybe it was a female dominance thing. She really wouldn't know. She was surrounded by guys all the time. Not in that way. Her guy friends. Like the turtles.

"Anyone have a weapon I can barrow?" Donny asked anyone.

"Special delivery for Donatello," Mikey said.

Alex dodged several swings of spiked chain while yelling out, "What? The terrapins get weapons and I don't. How inconsiderate!" She was only joking. She jumped up and kicked the female with the chain in the face, sending her flying. "I feel so left out, my green friends!"

"Here Alex!" Raph yelled, throwing her a sword he had taken from one of the people he fought. She caught it just in time to block an attack from a metal staff. She kicked them in the stomach and they fell back into another girl. "Thanks Raphie!"

"Did you just call me Raphie?" he asked.

"You don't like it?" she joked. Truth be told, it just slipped out of her mouth. She kind of liked the sound of it though. Maybe she would continue to call him that. She liked his annoyed reaction to it. It was adorable the way he got embarrassed. His cheeks had gotten red and then he got a little annoyed. He'd just mutter to himself after. It was cute.

Alex punched the last girl in the face before Gruel yelled getting her attention. She jumped over to Raph, Mikey and Don. She didn't know where Leo was though. That kind of worried her. Where was their blue bandana fearless leader? He wasn't hurt, was he? He couldn't be. Could he?

"Stop!" Gruel yelled. "Gladiators do not help each other! In the games, the weak deserve no mercy!"

He cracked his whip at them, getting it caught around Raph's trident. It shocked Raph as it was attacked, but he was roughing it out. Alex admired him for that. "Wrong Horn head! We look after our own!" He managed to pull the whip away from Gruel. Raph caught it and got it caught around Gruels foot causing him to fall into a pile of purple stuff. Alex didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to fall in it, that was for sure.

"Thanks guys," Donny said. "This one's mine!" All he had to do was trip it with the trident.

They were all boneheads. Alex didn't know how they were all champion gladiators. They were whipping the floor with them. Maybe it was their teamwork or because they were better than them, she didn't know, but didn't really care either. As long as they weren't dead or being beaten then she was perfectly fine sparing.

Alex saw all that was going down with Leo, after finally finding him. He was in battle with Traximus. Traximus told him to finish him off, but Leo didn't. He helped him back onto him feet, shocking everyone except his brothers and friend. Alex was very proud of him. He was very honorable. It was against all that Master Splinter taught him.

_Master splinter, _Alex remembered walking over to where Leo and Traximus were. She hoped he was okay back at TCRI. He better be because when they got back, if they got back, they were going to have to deal with the turtles and Alex if he wasn't. That wouldn't be a fun encounter, again.

Gruel finally got out of the purple stuff and yelled, "Guards!" They were surrounded.

They moved them away to go get their food. The food was scraps. It was even worse than what the prison had, if that was possible. Alex didn't think it could have been, but it was. It was yellow with all sorts of gross things in it. There were bones and eye balls. It was terrible.

"Hey look," Donny said. "Gruel serving gruel." Well, Alex laughed at it.

"What is that smell?" Leo asked.

"I hope its Gruel and not the food!" Raph joked. Alex couldn't stop giggling. It wasn't really that funny, but she needed a laugh and plus, she laughed at almost anything. Like Whatever Mikey would say.

They finally got to the front of the line and Gruel said, "Ha! There's no more food. All gone. My apologies. Move along." Of course there were containers sitting right next to him filled with food. That annoyed Alex greatly. Alex's eyes had changed back to normal, but what he did changed them back. As she passed, she glared at him as they changed from green to red. He sort of backed away from her at that. She smirked liking the response she had gotten.

They sat down at a table and listened to Mikey complain. They watched the others around them eat while they had nothing. Alex had to sit at the table behind them, with the females. She could clearly see them though. She didn't feel as welcomed as if she were sitting with the guys.

"Man," Mikey said. "I'm so hungry that yellowy slop looked good."

Traximus plopped some of his food down onto Leo's plate and said, "Eat. You will need your strength."

The guy next to Mikey did the same as Traximus had done. He started to dig in, getting it all over his face. "You don't have to tell me twice." Alex saw the guys next to Raph and Donny put some on their plates.

Alex sighed. She looked at the people who were at her table. She was shunned to the end while the others gathered with themselves and talked. It didn't look like they'd be nice enough to give her anything. She sighed again and looked down at her plate. She was hungry too. Mikey's talk about food earlier really did make her hungry. Now they were getting to eat and she wasn't. She was a growing girl too. She was fighting for her life tomorrow too!

"Thank you," Leo said.

"No," Traximus replied. "Thank you. We have been living as slaves for so long I had almost forgotten what it was like to fight with honor."

"I don't mean any disrespect, Traximus," Leo said. "But what's a Triceraton like you doing locked up in here with the rest of us gladiator slime?"

"Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic," he answered. "The real Republic. You see, once we Triceratons valued truth and honor above all things. But now we have a dictatorship that craves victory over any price. Corruption and greed have robbed us of all our noble worrier heritage. I spoke out thus too often and loudly against our honorable Prime Leader and soon found myself here. Locked away as a slave. But you, you have reminded me of honor in battle. And I hope to find a way to repay you."

"Seconds would be nice," Mikey said. "What?"

"Some people haven't even gotten firsts," Alex muttered staring down at her plate. Her stomach growled quite loudly.

"Time's up!" Gruel yelled. The gladiators were moved out of the feeding area and over to some stairs. Gruel continued to bark orders at them. "All right meat! Prepare yourselves!" Everyone else was given armor and weapons while Alex and the guys weren't.

_This is so not fair_! Alex thought. _I know life's not fair and all, but come on! _

"Gruel," Raph said. "How about some weapons here?"

"Weapons? Why prolong the inevitable?" he asked, breaking off the newly grown horn off his head and started to pick his teeth with it. That was just gross in Alex's perspective. "Soon, you will be put out of _my_ misery." He seemed to find that very funny. Alex didn't. She didn't think the guys did either. They were escorted out onto a platform while Gruel stayed where he was and continued to talk. "Farewell, we shall not meet again."

The platform they were standing on started to wise up to the surface. It was going rather slow. Traximus walked over saying, "I still have some friends Triceraton Armed Forces. I managed to get these for you." He unwrapped a bundle to reveal their weapons. There were Leo's katana, Mikey's nun chuck, Raph's sai, Donny's staff, and Alex's tanto, katana, manriki chain and steel fan. She placed them at their rightful places and sighed in content. At least she had a fighting chance now.

"Our weapons!" Raph said.

"You're weapons," he confirmed.

"My babies!" Mikey said, hugging his nun chucks. "Daddy missed you. Did you miss Daddy?"

"You are so weird," Alex laughed.

"We owe you one," Leo said to Traximus.

"We gladiators look after our own," he replied.

Alex walked over to him before they were at the top and kissed Traximus on the cheek. "Thank you!" she said. She laughed as she saw his shocked, blushing expression. _Why does everyone become shocked when I do that? And why are they embarrassed? It's just a friendly thank you. _

Finally they got to the top. Alex stared at the crowd for a minute before coming to a realization. "Oh man!" she whined, getting Leo's and Raph attention. "This means those annoying commentators will be here. I had enough of them today to last a lifetime." She looked at Leo and Raph and begged, "Can I just punch them and get it over with?"

"Be my guest," Raph said laughing.

"Let's not get carried away," Leo said.

"Party pooper," she muttered.

"Ah, fellow Sorians, I am proud to lead the Triceraton Republic and I am also proud to give you this day of games!" Honeycutt could be seen walking up to the ledge. "Tonight's special event shall be all gladiators against the four terrapin off worlders and the human girl. A fight to the death." He talked to Honeycutt for a moment before turning back around and yelling out, "Let the games begin!"

The six other worriers got ready to attack the Earthlings. Alex didn't expect Traximus to attack them. The others were also a slight shock to her since they were friends and respected Traximus. They were really doing to attack them. They were really going to have to fight to keep their lives, nothing new, but Alex kind of liked them. She didn't want to hurt them.

Traximus charged forwards first and threw his sword at the ground in front of Mikey and then stopped. Mikey thought he was actually going to attack him. Alex did too. She smiled when she saw what he was doing. Her head really was much clearer when she wasn't in one of those "attacks" she got. She'd much rather be aware.

"We will not fight!" Traximus yelled. "We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader. His time is at an end!"

"What?" Leader called out. "Guards, seize them!"

Guards on their little cool jet things fly over and started to shoot at the opponents. They were backed up over to the large garage like door and trapped inside. They didn't seem very please about it as the door shut. Neither were the guys and Alex. They were their backup! Now they had an even lower chance of winning.

"Sorians, I give you Monzaram and his all star worriers!" Prime Leader shouted. Another door opened and out walked five very big, very strong looking Triceratons. Monzaram stood in front while the other four were right behind him.

"_What a trea_t!" Raz said. "_The Triceraton all star team, lead by our reigning champion Monzaram!" _

"_Those five_ _off worlders don't stand a chance!"_ Zed said.

A gong was rung and they all charged at one another. Leo got to Monzaram first and had started to battle with him first. The other four were left for Raph, Don, Mike and Alex. Not that they minded. As long as each of them had someone they were fine. In a way, they wanted to prove to the Triceratons that they were just as strong as them. It would be fun to knock them off of their high horse. Being too proud meant the downfall of all who held too much of it.

"_What a move by that off worlder_!" Raz said.

"_These shell backs and fleshy fight like_," Zed tried to find the words, "_Like Triceratons_."

Alex ran forward to one of the Triceratons. She had a fairly tall one with very large muscles. He held a large chain with large metal ball on the end, similar to her Manriki chain. She smirked and quickly jumped over his head as he swung low at her feet. She landed on top of his head with the butt of her tanto. She slid it back into place as she jumped off back onto the ground behind him.

He was shocked for a moment and she knew his head had to hurt, which gave Alex the chance to pull out her manriki chain, swing it for a moment and wrap it around his legs, pulling them out from under him. He fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. He hit his head on the ground during contact and knocked himself out. That was easier than Alex thought it would be. They really weren't all that strong.

"_The crowd is really taking to these hard shelled off worlders," _Raz said_. "And who knew a human _girl _could fight like that_."

Alex put her hands on her hips, looked up at the commentator and shouted angrily, "What is that supposed to mean?" _People these days, I swear_.

Alex walked over with Donny over to where Leo had just taken down Monzaram. Raph and Mikey had also made their way over. It seemed they all had done their job well, quickly and with slight easy. This was just training to them, like the practice with no hands from earlier. They had spared many times. Triceratons weren't that strong when it came down to one on one fighting. They're strength was in their numbers.

Prime Leader didn't like what he saw. He raised his hand and did a thumbs down signal. Alex didn't know exactly what they meant, but she figured she was going to find out, but didn't really want to. It couldn't be anything good, she was sure. Not with everything going on. She wished it was though. She wished it was the signal for them to give them hot fudge Sundays and bring them to a nice room with a soft, comfortable bed and a hot water bath. She really needed a shower and some sleep. She didn't even want to imagine having to comb out her hair. She shivered just thinking about it.

The crowd started to cheer, "Live! Live!" They were disagreeing with the Prime Leader. They liked them too much. Alex hoped that wouldn't get in Mikey's head. His head was already big enough. But at least Alex now knew what the signal meant. And she had been right. She didn't like what it meant. Sometimes she didn't like being right.

"I don't think he's going to let us live," Donny said.

"Then let's not leave it up to him," Raph suggested.

Little flying crafts built for one started to surround them. They had guns on them, which Alex didn't like. She was really sick of guns. Why couldn't they have feather cannons? Why couldn't they shoot feathers or pillows at them instead of bullets or lazars? It would have been so much better for them if they did. Plus, she really didn't want to be hit with any more.

"Mikey," Donny said. "How about a little sling shot action?"

He seemed to like that idea a lot. "Gotcha!" he said. He took one of his nun chucks out. One side was handed to Raph while the other he held onto. Don jumped up onto it and they shot him up two or three stories up onto the craft. Alex couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could see him pulling the Dino out of the craft and throwing him over the side.

He drove the craft down to the ground where the others were and had them climb on. Alex kneeled on the front like Leo was, but on the other side while Mikey and Raph were hanging on to the back. Of course Don was driving. He flew it over to the box where the Prime Leader was seated along with Honeycutt. He didn't seem too pleased.

"Guards!" he yelled. The backpacked guards flew over at his command.

They shot at the little ship and hit it on the underside causing it to lurch forward. Donny lost control of the craft and they went much higher than their attended designation. They all jumped out just in time as the craft smashed into the wall. However, they did manage to land right where they wanted when they got to the ground. They surrounded the Prime Leader and had Honeycutt with them.

However, in surrounding the Prime Leader, they got surrounded as well. And the guards had _guns_…

Alex had no comment. (Or she did and just didn't want to share it with you. :D )

Leo jumped in front of the Prime Leader and held one of his katana to his neck. For some, strange, odd reason Alex liked seeing him take control like that. He was making sure they were going to have a safe way to escape. She smirked seeing him be, not a teenage mutant ninja turtle, but more of a leader. She admired it. She wished she could be a good leader like that.

"Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new leader!" Leo threatened.

"You go Leo!" Alex said. Donny looked at her funny for a minute. "What? He's taking charge. That's cool."

"Mhm," he sounded, not sounded convinced. She just laughed nervously and embarrassed, her cheeks red and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You'll never make it out of here," Zanramon said. "You'll be shot down like dogs."

"Poor puppies," Alex said. "Wait, you have dogs here? That's news to me. I haven't seen a single one!"

Raph pulled him forward using his sai and said in his face, "Zip it windbag! You're our ticket out of here."

"Man," Mikey said, unsure. "I sure hope they're all really fond of this Zanramon guy. Really, really fond."

_To be continued…_

21


	5. Turtles In Space Part 5

**...Yeah...I'm sorry for more than one thing...The long, long, long, long, long, long, lo- need I put more emphasison long? - wait for this chapter. My life has kind of been crazy lately. People have passed away and a lot of other complicated things, one being almost losing my flash drive that I keep all of this stuff on. I also had writers block. This chapter is shorter than most that I write. This also isn't very good, but it was the only way I could make it past this episode. So, those are all of the things I'm sorry for_. _**  
><strong>Reviewing thanks go out to<em>: TMNTluckygirl, xXChaoticOrderXx, AJ92, dream lighting, kaaayyytteee, Jess Marylin, pokemonjkl, and Invader Avolla<em>. I hope you review even though I've been a really bad writer lately...That goes for everyone else. Please review... Once again...I'm so sorry.**

Chapter 5  
>"Turtles in Space: Triceraton Wars"<br>Part 5

"_For those of you just joining us you are witnessing the greatest upset in tri-sports history!_" Raz announced.

"_That's right, Raz. Five off worlders have just taken our beloved Prime Leader Zanramon hostage_," Zed said.

"Can I knock them out _now_?" Alex asked, still annoyed. Those two Dino's really did bother her. She didn't really know why, but they did.

Alex was standing next to Professor Honeycutt with her Manriki chain our, swinging it so she had momentum in case she had to use it. She would rather be prepared. Not being prepared is preparing for failure (I can't believe I remembered that. Thanks Prim…). She'd rather not fail. That would mean death and she didn't want to die. She was only fifteen for crying out loud! That's too young in her preference.

"Drop the hardware or your Prime Leader is Lizard cutlets," Raph threatened.

"Do," Zanramon stuttered, "Do as he says."

"_You know it's not every day five off worlders can bring a glorious Triceraton empire straight to its knees_," Raz said. "_You've really got to admire their spunk. So, what do you think Zed? Will they call a time out and make demands or go straight for the win with a hostile overthrow of the regime?"_

Alex tried to ignore the commentators, but they were really loud and annoying. Her eyes had turned red earlier, but she was too distracted to really notice. She was glad the tinting wasn't there though. And her temper was still under control. She still wanted to hit the commentators though, but she guessed the others did too. So, she resisted from doing so.

Alex had taken one of the guns that they had gotten along with Donny, Mikey, Raph and Leo. She really didn't like guns, as said many times. But even to protect herself, she didn't like them. She would rather stick to what she had trained with all of her life. Using guns was just uncomfortable.

"So what do we do now, fearless leader?" Raph asked Leo.

"I don't know," he said a little irritated. "I'm trying to think over all that racket overhead."

"So I'm not the only one who wants to beat them," Alex said. "Thank goodness."

"_Well you know Raz_," Zed said. "_This_ _is clutch time. The deciding moment of-_."

Someone shot at the hologram screen in the center of the stadium and broke it. The screen cracked and started to smoke. Alex laughed as she looked away from it and around her to see who had done the glorious deed. Raph was the one who had done it.

"That help?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually yes," Leo said.

Alex ran over to Raph and threw her hands around his neck. "My hero!" she said. She kissed his left cheek and then his right one. "Thank you _so_ much! You have no idea how much I love you for that."

His cheeks grew red and he seemed rather shocked. "You're welcome?"

Alex laughed and let go. Although, she was confused herself. Why did every guy she hug get embarrassed like that? It wasn't like she jumped him, wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and planted one right on the lips. That, would have been embarrassing and uncomfortable. A friendly kiss on the cheek was nothing to get worked up over. At least, she didn't think so.

"Okay," Leo said, after looking away from Alex and Raph. "Let's try this. Professor Honeycutt take us to your lab. Prime Leader, you're coming with us. Everyone else stay here and don't move a muscle."

They all started to back up watching the people behind them as they went. They didn't want to take any chances. As they backed into the hallway, the backpacked guards started to move closer. So much for staying where they were and not moving a muscle… _They listen great_! As they got into the building into another hallway, the guards started to shoot at them.

"Call off your goons!" Raph ordered pushing Zanramon over to the shooting. "Now!"

"Hold your fire and fall back," Prime Leader said. Raph quickly grabbed him after they stopped shooting and they ran.

"Which way to the lab?" Leo asked Honeycutt.

"Well there are actually several routes. The Triceraton home world with its interconnected network of asteroid cities is a bit of a maze really," Honeycutt said.

"Show us the fastest way, Spike. Now," Raph threatened.

_Raph's really good at that_, Alex thought.

"As you wish," he said.

As he said, he showed them the way there. They came to a wall and an almost invisible door. It opened. It was strange. Why was everything triangular? Was it just because they were _Tri_ceratons? Because that's dumb. They were all sucked into it. It seemed it was a vent. (Okay, I'm really sorry that this description is really bad. I just didn't really know how to do this part.) They popped out into a lab.

Leo, Don and Honeycutt all landed on their own while Raph landed on Zanramon and Lex fell on top of Mikey. Alex laughed and looked at Mikey under her. "Sorry about that pal," she laughed. She rolled over and off of him as he laughed along with her.

"You wanted fast, didn't you?" Prime Leader said.

"I got your fast right here," Raph threatened, pointing the gun at him.

"Mikey," Leo said. "Give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut. Don, Alex, help Professor Honeycutt with anything he needs to construct his Teleportal."

"You got it," Mikey said, running off to do his job.

"Uhu," Donny sounded, grabbing Alex by the wrist and pulling her along to help.

"Raph you got guard duty," Leo continued to instruct.

"Yeah whatever," he said.

Alex went to pick up some things, but stopped when her head started to hurt. It was strange. It came very sudden that time. Not like the last time where it came after her vision started to tint. This time, her vision turned completely without any warning. Her eyes had been green and then changed to red just like that. It was strange and scary.

Alex held onto the side of the work bench she was at and held her head with the other. She didn't want the others to see her breaking down like that, so she quickly stumbled behind some large machinery that she could hide behind. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor. Both of her hands gripping her head.

Warm, wet tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but more and more just kept coming down. She choked on a scream that fought to get out. She couldn't have the guys hear her though. She couldn't have them worrying about her while they had bigger and more important things to worry about. Like trying to get back home in one piece, not that Alex was in a whole piece really. Something was up and she knew it was the affects of the ray she had been hit with when attacking Foot headquarters.

Alex knew she was going to have to tell the guys what was going on when they got back. She didn't want to, but it had to be down. She was a risk. If they had shot her with the same ray her brothers had been shot with, then there was a chance that she was going to chance into what they were. She didn't want that and she was going to fight it with all of her might, which was most likely the cause of all her pain, the resisting of the transformation.

But if it really was like her brothers and she really did become like them, then how much of a risk was she for them? Her brothers wouldn't snap out of it when she tried to talk to them so what would be so different with her? What were the chances that she wouldn't be able to change back? She knew how they fought. She knew where they lived. She knew where every one of their security cameras, motion detectors and thermal imagine cameras were in the sewers that Donny had put up. Would she be forced, or if she was in the state her brothers were in, just told to tell where they were and tell them?

Wasn't the Shredder gone though? Didn't Leo cut his head off? She wasn't there so all she had was their word, but their word seemed rather trustworthy. But if he was really gone, why was this happening to her. Was she bound to be a minion even thought the Shredder was gone? Was he really gone? If he was gone what was to come of her if this was still taking her over. Was she bound to die from it?

Like stated before many times, she didn't want to die.

The pain had started to stop and was now just a migraine. Her vision was much clearer, but still tinted red to an extent. She knew her eyes were still red along with being blood shot. They were also puffy and even redder from all of the tears that had fallen out. She wondered how much of a mess she looked. It couldn't have been pretty considering they had been there for almost three weeks. It hadn't seemed like that long though. Where did the time fly when you were fighting aliens in outer space?

"Alex?" she heard Donny call out.

Alex quickly got up off the ground, tried her face off and turned to see Donny rounding the corner. He looked at her curiously and then concerned. He could tell something was wrong. Her red eyes and puffy face proved it, but he didn't get the chance to ask before she said, "I was just looking over here for some things. There's nothing good, sorry." Her voice was weak and shaky. It cracked a couple times as she spoke. She cursed herself for sounding so weak. "What's up, Donny?"

"We've got everything," he said slowly. "We've about to head out."

"I'm glad you found me then," she replied, trying to smile but not succeeding very well. "I wouldn't want to be left behind, now would I?"

"I guess not," he said. "But are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

o-0-o

Maybe it was the pain in her head or maybe it was that she was embarrassed that Donny had seen her in the state she had been in, but she stood away from everyone on the shuttle they were taking to Prime Leader Zanramon's personal cruiser in the hanger. She stood at the back with a gun watching to see if there were any guards spying on them. She wasn't really doing her job. She was too distracted. In her mind, she kept trying to play what would happen if she told the guys what had really happened to her when she was kidnapped by her brothers. First off, she'd have to tell them that her brothers were the Elite ninja. Leo knew because she had told him and Raph knew because she accidentally blurted it all out in front of him when they were running from the aliens at the TCRI building. She still had to explain to him what had happened.

Alex didn't know how they would take it. After all, they had been nearly killed several times by the Shredder and her brothers. Almost succeeding with Leo. She didn't know if they would be willing to help her get them back. She knew Leo and Splinter would, they had already told her so. But what would Donny, Mikey and Raph think? Raph would surly get mad. He always did. Donny might want to figure out what technology Shredder had used against them to make them that way, but she had no idea how Mikey would react. He was just so random.

Alex was taken out of her thoughts as Leo yelled, "Guys get down! It's a trap!" And shots flying pasted her. She ducked and started to shoot back at them, keeping some of them at bay, but the shuttle they were on was moving so her range was limited. They still made their way closer as they grew closer to the ship. Leo jumped down and fought off the Dino's shooting at them. Alex stopped shooting in fear of hitting Leo.

Mikey and Donny shot overhead, making part of the ceiling fall down on top of some of the Dino's. There were still a couple shooting at them. Leo ran back over to their craft and got back on.

"Order your troops to stand down!" Raph ordered the Prime Leader.

"Stand down!" he yelled stepping forward. "I order you to-!"

He wasn't able to finish what he was saying. One of the shots his right under the Prime Leader's feet, causing him to fall to the ground on his back and then bounce onto his stomach. Alex inwardly flinched as she saw him hit the ground. She had done that before, if not exactly that, something very similar. She was just glad it wasn't her and was him.

"What about our hostage?" Raph asked Leo.

"No time," Leo replied. "Leave him!"

Professor Honeycutt lovers the shuttle into the Prime Leader's personal ship. Alex could see that the soldiers running over to the Prime Leader who was still laying on the ground from when he fell. The last thing she saw was when the soldiers got to the Leader before they completely went into the ship.

When they landed in the cruiser, they all bolted for the control room to get the heck out of there. However, Alex didn't run like the rest of them due to her head hurting more and feeling quite weak. She slowly made her way over to the cockpit and sat down on some of the stairs as the Professor too the pilot's chair. Alex could see them talking, but the throbbing in her head only allowed her to hear her heart pounding and her blood pulsing through her veins.

Something was very wrong. This was different from the other times. She wasn't going to make a fuss about it too the guy though, seeing as they were trying to get them all out of there. So, slowly getting up from her spot, she moved over to one of the other small stair cases in the corner and sat there holding her head. She was breathing heavily. Her heart rate was faster than normal. She couldn't hear anything and all she could see was red.

_What the heck is happening to me?_ Alex asked herself. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out. She slumped down on the stairs, her head falling against the wall next to her.

8


	6. Secret Origins

**Yeah, you don't need to say anything. I know...I know. Anyways, at least here is another chapter. Please review. **  
><strong>Thanks go out to these people for reviewing.<strong>

**TMNTluckygirl, dream lightning, kaaayyytteee, xXChaoticOrderXx, Jess Marylin, yesiamweird, pokemonjkl, Sailor Ninja Turtle, CatGirlFireflare, silvertounged-witch.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Secret Origins  
>Part 1<p>

Alex woke up feeling like she had the first time she had been teleported from the TCRI building. She groaned as she sat back up after the feeling went away and she clutched her head. That hadn't helped at all with how she was feeling. However, she was able to hear and see again. She was a little shocked to find herself dressed in an orange astronaut outfit with a helmet over her head. She stood up and pulled the helmet off her head, letting her long red hair flow down to her back.

"How the heck did we get back here?" she asked, looking around the transporting room they had been in three weeks before in the TCRI building. She looked next to her to see Professor Honeycutt, Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey looking around and at her when she spoke.

"Are you okay?" Donny asked. "You passed out."

She stared at him for a moment before remembering what had happened. "I'm fine," she lied. She was still in plenty of pain, but now that they were back, they had to focus on getting out of there with Splinter. She could tell them when they were safe and sound in the sewers…That sounded pleasant. "I was just tired, but thanks for your concern."

"Not this place again," Raph complained.

"We're home!" Mikey yelled. "Yahoo! We made it!" He bent down and started to kiss the floor. Alex gagged. Who knows what's been on that Teleportal floor? Then she noticed something weird.

"Why does Mikey have a tail?" There was a moving tail in the suit he was wearing. It was actually moving too.

"We'll explain later," Leo told Alex.

Then more blue light, like the one that had originally teleported them away from Earth, teleported some Federation and Triceraton soldiers into the room. "What the heck?" Alex asked. "How much did I miss while I was out? Remind me not to pass out again!"

"Don't worry," Donny said. "We'd rather have you conscious here with us."

"Head's up guys," Leo warned. "Looks like we brought back some tag-a-longs."

Guns were aimed at all partied. Seeing as Alex didn't have a gun and her weapons were on the inside of her suit – which she still didn't know how she got in – she jumped off of the Teleportal and out onto the floor to take cover. She was better out of the way in that situation.

"Rule number one," Raph said, taking out the weapons that were outside of his suit. "Never pick up hitch hikers."

"No!" a man said. It was the man with the white hair that had tried to stop the process from happening in the first place before they left before. "Remain stationary." He walked out from the hallways leading into the room. "Stay calm. We will return you to native continuity." His instructions weren't listened too. Someone, Alex didn't see who, had shot at the man, almost hitting him in the head.

"What is this madness?" one of the Triceratons said. "Where are the rest of our worriers?" He looked around his strange environment. "The Fugitoid! Seize it!"

"I thought we were _over_ this," Alex stated annoyed.

"Oh dear," Honeycutt muttered.

"Fire!" one of the soldiers yelled. They got into formation and started to shoot at the Triceratons who started to shoot back at them.

"Take cover!" Leo instructed. The ninja jumped away into safer areas.

"Already ahead of you," Alex muttered. She was taking cover over where the man was. He was supposed to be their enemy, but at the moment, they were all just trying to avoid getting shot and trying to get the others out.

"A welcome home party. You shouldn't have," Mikey said, jumping away from the cross fire. The tail of his suit got shot and fell off. He bent down and picked it up while he said, "No I mean it, you shouldn't have."

"Deploy stasis beam!" the man yelled at some of the aliens flying around.

One by one, the foreigners were shot with the stasis beam and frozen. Seeing this, Alex got into a defensive position instantly. The man looked at her through his glasses, showing expressions between worry, protectiveness and curiosity. That caught the girl's attention. She put her sword away and straightened out of her defensive position earning herself a small smile from the man that had managed to get them back home.

"My sons stop!" Alex heard an older, very familiar voice yell at them. Alex turned her attention to the doorway where two Guardians walked in with Master Splinter right behind them, looking as healthy as ever. Alex couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Master Splinter?" Don asked.

"They are not our enemy," he declared.

"Master Splinter!" they all yelled, running over to him and engulfing him in a giant hug.

"My sons, it is good to see you too," he muttered, getting rather squished. "Uh, please! My spine!"

Alex walked over to them as they let the old rat go. He noticed the girl and nodded his head to her, letting her know he was glad to see safe and sound her too. She bowed slightly and then stood up straight, waiting for him to continue on to inform them about why they weren't their enemy and why they had taken him in the first place.

"I want you to meet some friends," he said, turning to the two Guardians behind him. Gesturing to them he continued saying, "I believe you have met the Guardians. It was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings who saved my life. This is my good friend, Mr. Mortu. Mortu, these are my sons and Alex."

_Yup_, Alex thought. _Still_ _stuck just being Alex and an add on to introductions_.

Leo stepped forward and bowed saying, "Uh, thank you for saving our sensei." Everyone in their group including Alex bowed to him to show their respect and gratitude. "But who are they? What are they?" Leo asked to his master.

"They call themselves Utrom and their story is inextricably interwoven with our own," Splinter told them. "The ooze that originally mutated us all was a bi-product of their experiments with this transmit devise."

"So the chemical makeup of the ooze is caused by the inter-dimensional shift of non-essential sub atomic particle," Donny said.

"Pretty much," Alex said as she walked up next to him. "Couldn't have put it any better myself, dude."

"But! Where were we transported? How did we wind up back here? And what- Ow!" He yelled the last part because Raph had hit Mikey on the back of the head for freaking out. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"All will be explained," Mortu told them. "First, there's some business to take care of. Beam these intruders to their coordinates."

"Yes sir!" the aliens at the controls said.

In an instant, the Federation soldiers and the Triceraton warriors were sent back it where they had last been. It was kind of cool and weird to see how it actually looked to be beamed like that. Alex was just glad it wasn't her that time getting transported. It wasn't a pleasant thing to feel and she really didn't want to do it again anytime soon…or ever really.

"Master Splinter," Leo said. "This is Dr. Honeycutt."

"I must apologize for my present condition," Honeycutt said. "This mechanical body was…" He continued to tell his whole story to Splinter and to the rest of the aliens and their guards. Alex kind of tuned it all out, seeing as she had already heard it once before. She was just fascinated with the mechanical machinery of the whole Transmit machine.

She did tune back in when she heard Splinter talking. "I see my sons have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone. And of course they had to drag Alex into all of that."

_That's how it always is_, Alex thought. _Wait! Eight hours?_

"Eight hours?" Leo asked astonished.

"We were gone three weeks," Raph added.

"Perhaps I can explain," Mortu said. "The exigencies of inter-dimensional travel affect not only the basic laws of dimensional space, but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

Alex shrugged. "Makes sense."

"That is so cool!" Don exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mikey said, causing Alex to look over at him. "If it made any sense at all!" Alex just laughed at them.

"What the heck is going on here?" Raph asked.

"My friends," Mortu said. "Let there be no more secrets between us." Mortu moved his tie and started to pull open the front of his shirt. Alex blushed at first, thinking he was a man and that he was stripping, but then she saw that he too was an Utrom inside a robot. Her friends gasped as she just rolled her eyes. She should've seen _that_ one coming. "Follow me," he instructed. "We shall begin at the beginning."

Alex followed behind Raph as they all left the room and followed Mr. Mortu to another room with more fascinating technology. However, unlike before when she was paying attention to the technological part of it all, she was more spaced out. She couldn't get anything to catch her attention, like she really wanted it to. Her head was starting to spin and she was starting to feel pain once more. She knew her eyes were starting to turn red and she wasn't comfortable with that.

They entered into a chamber with five pods in the middle next to a large control panel. _Wait, five?_ Alex asked herself. _Including Master Splinter, there are six of us. One of us will have to stay behind if it's what I think it is. Aw man, that would've been so cool too!_

"I've seen this movie," Mikey said, causing Alex to groan. "We're uh, not going to have anything burst out of our chest, are we?"

"Dear Lord I hope not," Alex muttered. "I'm kind of fond of keeping myself intact, if you know what I mean."

"This is the oracle pod chamber," Mortu declared, raising his arms up to show his point. "Where our race assumes its highest state of communion. Where many minds enter to oneness by sharing life experience. Inside these pods you will be able to share the story of our lives."

"You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing," Mikey said.

"I guess this isn't a science fiction movie then, Mikey," Alex stated.

"All will be explained," Mortu said. "Please, enter the pods."

"We're got one problem," Donny stated.

"What? Like we're never going to come back out again?" Mikey asked. "Or our brains will be sucked out through our ears?"

"No," Alex stated. "There aren't enough pods."

"I'll happily stay behind," Mikey said, raising his hand.

"No Mikey," Alex said, pushing him over. "You go. I have a headache anyways."

They all got into pods other than Alex. The chambers closed, but Alex could still see inside of them just as something that looked like a helmet came done from the top and landed on the respected…err, turtle and rat.

"Prepare yourself to become one with the sacred memories of the Utrom," Mortu said, setting the machines to go. Once the machine was on, Mortu turned to Alex and said, "Now, why don't we get you all better?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, rather confused.

"I can tell you have been affected by Utrom control ray," he said. "It was originally an experiment to help control inmates in prison, but was disbanded when people started to sell them in the black market."

"Wait, so you know what's happening to me and can fix it?" Alex asked. "Does that mean you can fix anyone who's been affected by it too?"

"The ray wares off after about a month, month and a half in human time, but yes, we can reverse the affects."

_I…I can get my brothers back?_ _And I don't have to give myself over to do it?_ Alex thought. _This day just keeps getting better and better. First we get to come home and now I get this news? This is fantastic!_

"Please, sit," he instructed.

Alex did as instructed, but instantly shot up when Mortu started to strap her down to the metal slab she had been sitting on. "What are those for?" she asked.

"I assure you they are necessary," Mortu started to explain. "While under it is being reversed, you slip into unconsciousness. In order for it to work properly, the – for last of better words – other self must take control. That is why you are restrained. You will not be able to do any damage that way."

Alex stood there for a moment, silently taking in what the alien was saying. "So, you're saying that in order to get rid of the part that wants to take over, I have to embrace it and let it?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Mortu replied. "I assure you we will not let anything happen to you nor let you do anything that you would regret." He raised the strap once more and moved towards the girl. "It will only be a short time that the "other self" will have control. After that, you are completely unconscious."

Alex took in an unsteady breath, unsure of what to do. She didn't completely trust the alien, however, seeing as they saved Splinter and he trusted them, she assumed that she could as well. At least, she was hoping that was the case. She wasn't completely fond of the fact that they would be shooting her with another ray. She had become very weary of such things after what happened the first time.

"This way is much safer than letting it pass with time. Letting it go naturally is risky. The affects could take over at any time, rendering you unstable and a liability. You could do things you would regret." Like how she snapped at Mikey and April, she assumed. "This way will leave you in slight pain, but it will reverse it all at once. You won't have any more attacks."

"None at all?" she asked.

"None at all," he repeated with a kind and reassuring smile forming on his pink, slightly brainy looking being.

Once more, Alex took in a breath before laying back down on the slab. Mortu put the restraints around her waist, chest, arms, wrists, legs and feet. It was very uncomfortable, but she wanted them to be as tight as they could go without cutting off her circulation. She wanted no chance of her getting out of them while she was under the full control of the ray.

Mortu walked over to the ray and started to set it up. Once he was ready, he looked at the girl and said, "I assume that your friends will be awake before you will."

"Can we not tell them back getting affected by the ray?" she asked.

He looked confused, but nodded his head. "I am not completely comfortable with lying to them, but if that is what you wish, that shall be done. It is not my place to tell them. What is it you wish to tell them?"

Alex hadn't completely thought that out. She had no idea what to tell the guys. "If I may intrude," Honeycutt said, interrupting the girl's thoughts, "I have a suggestion."

"Please, Doctor, speak your mind," Alex said, wiggling slightly in the restraints subconsciously.

"I can inform that that while off world, you were infected by a disease from D'Hoonnib that they are curing," Honeycutt suggested. "But may I ask why you want to keep this from them? They just seem like they would want to help."

Alex sighed before saying, "It's complicated. I love the guys. They're like family. And I don't want to risk anything coming between that. That's why I don't want them to know about this. I don't want that trust to go away. I was able to control this, barely. We have bigger things to worry about then having to constantly be concerned with if I'm trustworthy or not. I can't be any more of a burden on anyone. Not anymore."

"I understand, Alexandra," Honeycutt said.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Alex said. "Thank you, Doctor, for understanding."

"All right," Mortu said, breaking up the other conversation taking place. "The ray is all set. Are you ready, Alexandra?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered.

Alex almost didn't catch the machine turn on and shoot a purple beam at her, but she did, barely before squeezing her eyes tight. Her jaw clenched, eyes shut with tears spilling down her increasingly pale face, Alex was overcome with a familiar feeling that she wished she had never experienced. It was the same feeling that she had experienced when she had first been shot with the Shredder's ray.

A shrilling, blood curdling scream escaped her lips as she slipped into unconsciousness.

o0o

Instead of falling into black, pained nothingness, Alex appeared to be floating in a space. She could see that it resembled a sky with a faint mist that reminded her of fog or even thin clouds. She felt nothing. She saw nothing else. She was just there, floating in one placed. Alex didn't know what to think or how to feel. She just….was.

o0o

Alex's eyes glazed over red, just as they had been doing for the past month or so. She trashed and growled. Her snarls sounding more animalistic than anything she could've ever created if she was in her normal state of mind. Her actions were more violent than anything she'd ever think about doing.

"The affects of the ray you have created are surely impressive," Honeycutt told Mortu. "And very scary to think about."

"Yes, I will admit it isn't something I am proud that our people created. In the wrong hands, it could do great harm," Mortu admitted. "It tortures the subject, breaking them mentally and physically. It takes their morals and makes them go against them. It makes them want to cause harm, despite how good natured they could be."

"And Alexandra had been fighting this on her own?" Honeycutt asked. "The poor child." Suddenly, Mikey's started to beep. Honeycutt looked at the machine to check his stats. "Michelangelo is going critical. You must pull them out of the virtual reality system."

The "other self" of Alex went back to normal. Her green eyes closed as she went into complete unconsciousness. Neither of the other two noticed though, as they were more concerned with Mikey at the moment as his stats went to critical.

Mortu, who was already at the machines working his robotic hands on the buttons, said, "I'm trying. The system is locked up. The controls aren't responding."

"Oh, how could go so horribly wrong?" Honeycutt asked, trying to help.

Neither of them noticed the "spider" Stockman crawl over to the resting Alex. He activated the comm. like with his Master and said, "Master, they are reversing the rays affect of Alex. Would you like me to change the switch?...Of course, Master." He began to work once more.

o0o

The scene around Alex changed not to long after she "appeared" in the "sky." It didn't change very much, but somehow, she managed to stand on what looked to be a cloud, though she knew that really wasn't possible because clouds weren't solid. However, seeing as she was unconscious, and this wasn't really reality, she shoved logic aside and went along with it.

"Alex?" she heard a voice behind her say.

She quickly turned around, instantly recognizing the voice as it entered her ears. "Marcus?" she asked. When she turned around, she was met with his gaze.

o0o

Stockman was just about to turn on the machine when he got a message on his comm. link. "But I'm almost done…All right, all right. I'm going." The little spider walked away, continuing on with his business.

o0o

Her brother, Marcus, stood several feet away from her in what he used to wear on a regular basis. His orange shirt hung loosely over his shoulders and chest while she could just make out his blue jeans over the mist of the cloud. He looked like his usual self, before everything that happened to them. She missed seeing him like that.

The young girl ran to her brother and almost knocked him over by the force of her hug. She held him tight while he did the same. She had no intentions of letting go. No, it had been far too long. She needed him there with her and she wasn't going to let him slip away again. However, Marcus pushed her away slightly, holder her shoulders and frantically looking at her.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Marcus asked frantically. "No, no, you shouldn't be here."

"Marcus, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"This is what we tried to prevent from happening," Nathan's voice said from behind her.

She turned once more, just like she had with Marcus to see Nathan and Zack standing where she had been standing before. She let go of what she still had of her eldest brother and ran for the other two, grabbing a hold of both of them at once and holding them tightly. Nathan hugged her tightly for about as long as Marcus, had, maybe shorter, but he was never one to really show his emotions. However, when he let go, Zack pulled her to him and kept his arm around her shoulder, as if he was afraid she'd disappear on them.

"Prevent what?" Alex asked.

"From getting into the Shredder's control," Zack answered.

"The Shredder's dead," Alex replied. However, that didn't get reply from anyone. "He is dead, isn't he? Leo cut off his head."

"No, Alex," Marcus said. "He's not dead and we're still under his control. And now you are too."

"No, you're wrong," Alex said, "at least about being under his control. This very moment I'm getting the affects reversed. Mortu _said_ so."

"Mortu?" Nathan asked. "As in the Utrom, Mortu?"

"Yes," Alex said. "How do you know about him?"

"The Shredder, he's after them," Marcus said.

Before Alex had a chance to ask why, Zack said, "You see, he used to be this really bad criminal where they were from and they captured him. However, he escaped when they were transporting him on their ship and crashed on Earth thousands of years ago. They've been in hiding ever since and he's been looking for them."

"But, if was where they're from…." Alex started to say. "Shredder's an Utrom?"

"Yes," Nathan said.

Alex almost fell over, but Zack's hold on her prevented her from doing so. "Careful there," he muttered, steadying his little sister. "Take a deep breath. You're okay."

"I'm okay," she said, repeating what her brother said. "I'm okay."

"So, if you're getting the affects reversed, how are you here?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not sure," Alex answered, looking around that the "sky" again. "I'm not even sure where _here_ is."

"We're in-between consciousness," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"As our bodies are in control of the Shredder, our minds are sent here," Zack said. "We're aware of what our bodies are doing, but we can't do anything about it. So, we're just stuck here."  
>"However, when we're in battle, we're back in our bodies, but still unable to control it. We're just there to be able to "see" what's going on. Shredder is tort-"<p>

"Torturing you. Mentally breaking you by making you go against your morals, making your mind weaker and easier to control," Alex finished for Marcus.

"Exactly," Marcus said.

"So I'm not in control of my body," Alex said. "That's why I'm here, as the affects reverse?"

"I think so," Marcus replied.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"A while," Zack said.

"Too long," Nathan said. "I feel so useless here, so not in control."

"It won't last though," Alex said. "The affects of the ray ware off after about a month and a half on their own. You should go back to normal again soon enough, right?"

"The last time we were hit with the ray it was the same night you were," Marcus said. "We have weeks before that'll happen and even before that, we'll get re-hit with it. That's what he did before."

"We'll stop him," Alex declared. "I'll get you guys back before you know it. I promise, if it's the last thing I do."

"Alex," Marcus sighed.

"No," she insisted. "I'm going to get what's left of my family back!"

Oo0o

"They've done it!" Mortu exclaimed. "They've activated the internal fail safe. But how?"

As they all jumped out of the pods, Leo said, "Well, you helped us. No you, you, but you. It's kind of a long story."

"Where's Alex?" Raph asked, rubbing her head.

"Well, I don't care how you got out," Honeycutt said. "What matters is that you're safe and sound." He helped Splinter out of the pods and added, "Alexandra is over there. She came down with a D'hoonibian disease and they are treating it."

"Will she be okay?" Leo asked.

"Of course," Mortu stated. "Still, I can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned."

"Oh, but I do," a deep, dark voice said from behind them.

They all turned to look at the all too familiar voice. The Shredder, Hun, the Elites and some Foot Ninja stood at the entrance of the room.

"The Shredder! No, it can't be," Leo gasped, astonished. "I finished you off myself! You _can't_ be alive!"

The Shredder just laughed. "You merely severed my head from my body. A courtesy I will be glad to extend to you all. For none of you are leaving here alive!"

o0o

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Alex," Nathan said.

"You know I never do that, Nathan," she replied. "I am going to get you three back." Alex paused for a second as something dawned on her. _The three of them_… "There are four of you in the Elites. You guys are three. Who's the fourth?"

Her three brothers looked at one another, hesitant and unsure what to tell the girl. That got her curious and a little scared to know. Was it someone she knew? Were they dangerous? Was it better for her not to know. _No_, she thought. _I have to find out. If people are in danger, then it's better to know. Even if it is someone I know and care about, I can't let innocent people get hurt because of them._

Her three brothers continued to look at one another. However, Alex started to noticed that they were disappearing. They said that when they fought, they left the between world back to their bodies as witnesses. That had to be where they were going, but she couldn't let them leave before she found out who the fourth Elite member was. Who knew when the next time she'd be able to find that out was?

"No!" she yelled out as they disappeared.

"Lex," a voice from behind her said.

When she turned around, nobody was there. They were gone, just like her brothers, but there was no mistaking that voice. She couldn't believe her ears, but she knew she wasn't hearing things. She knew who the fourth member was. She didn't like the thought of it, but she couldn't deny it.

Alex muttered to herself, completely alone, "No…."

17


	7. Ultimate Ninja

**You're questions shall be answered about who the final Elite member is in this chapter, though another question is left for you...hahaha...**  
><strong>Anyways, I was very good and got the next one out quickly, huh? I'll start working on the next one tomorrow while I visit my aunt in the hospital. Hope you like this one and please review! Thanks go out to these people for reviewing the last chapter:<strong>  
><strong>dream lightning, Jess Marylin, kaaayyytteee, and TMNTluckygirl (who also beta read part of this chapter. An extra thanks to you!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Ultimate Ninja

A couple days after getting out of the TCRI building – being carried out by Leo – and being informed on what happened, thought she already knew that the Shredder was an Utrom, Alex woke up, feeling just as much pain as she had when she woke up from the rays the first time, but this time she didn't snap at her Aunt. She didn't snap at anyone.

Three days later, though very sore from going around as if she weren't in pain and going to school, Alex stood outside of her friend's house, waiting for someone to answer the door after she knocked. She stood there, hands in her pockets as she nervously looked down at her feet.

The door opened suddenly, causing Alex too look up quickly to see the woman standing there. The blonde haired woman looked at Alex with shocked blue eyes. Her slightly wrinkled features on her faced showed her age. A smile formed onto her face as she recognized the girl before her at her doorstep.

"Alexandra," the woman said in s soft voice. "It's so nice to see you. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fredrickson," Alex said. Alex followed Mrs. Fredrickson into the living room and sat down in her once usual spot on the couch while the woman took her normal spot in the armchair across from her.

"How have you been, dear?" Mrs. F asked. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been well and keeping busy," Alex replied. "How have you been?"

"A little lonesome since Richard left, but I've been keeping busy. It's strange not having Richard here," she replied.

"I'm sorry, he's gone?" Alex asked. "I know he hadn't been in school, but I thought he was sick or something."

"He didn't tell you?" the woman asked, knitting her brows together.

"Tell me what, Ma'am?" she asked.

"That he got a martial arts scholarship," Mrs. F said.

"He did?" Alex muttered, mainly to herself. "I-I didn't even know that he was involved in martial arts." _Why didn't he tell me?_ she asked herself. _How didn't I know about this? He's one of my best friends. How could I let something like this happen?_ "H-he never told me about that," she admitted.

"I'm surprised," his mother said. "Richard tells you everything. You're his best friend."

"I know," Alex said. _I used to tell him everything too_, Alex thought. _When did all that start to change? H-how could I let anything get between us? He's my best friend. We said we'd always be there for each other and this is how we end up? Fighting each other almost to death? Me on the side of good and him on the other_?

Richard Fredrickson and Alex had been friends ever since they were in elementary school. He was the one to give her the nickname Lex. Originally, she hated it when people called her that, but he gave it to her because he wanted a special nickname for her because she gave him one, seeing as he hated his real name, Richard and he didn't like being called Ricky nor Dick.

Alex had come up with the nickname from his last name, shortening it from Fredrickson to Fred. In the beginning, for three years, they were the only ones to use the nicknames. That didn't last though; as they had more people join their little group. They never let anybody other than each other know that they didn't like it when other's called them that. However, they still liked it when each other called them it.

Fred and Alex were best friends, almost like they were made for each other. Never in a million years would she have guessed that this was how they would be down the road they were on. She was scared. Had she driven him away from her? Had she forced this upon not only herself, but her friends, and Fred's mother?

"Alexandra?" Mrs. Fredrickson asked, getting the girl's attention away from her hands on her lap. "I'm very happy you stopped by, but I have a doctor's appointment in a little bit and I must get ready to leave for it."

"Oh," Alex said, jumping up from her spot. "Yes, I'm sorry for showing up unannounced. I just needed to come see for myself why Fred wasn't in school. If you do see him, would you please let him know I miss him and to maybe call?"

"It would be my pleasure, dear," the woman said, walking Alex to the door. She opened it for her and Alex stepped out, turning to her as she continued to say, "Please, come back anytime. I enjoy the company."

"Will do, Ma'am," Alex said. "Goodnight." She waved as she walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

Alex walked away from the house, silently thinking about everything that had been going on to have caused such a thing to happen. One thing was curtain to the girl though, at least in her own head. She had driven Fred away from her and caused him to move away from her. She couldn't completely figure out what event had caused it though. Alex was determined what had done it though, even if it meant putting all of that stress and self loathing onto herself.

Was it because when her parents died and her brothers missing she pulled back a little and became reserved, or maybe she had been working at Stocktronics too much and neglected her friends? Was it because she was spending so much time with the turtles that she didn't spend enough time with Fred?

"How could I have let this happen?" Alex muttered to herself. The redhead sighed. "I'm so not going to be able to focus on the movie tonight." The girl rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling her head start to hurt.

Alex froze in her spot for a moment feeling her gut jerk. Her gut feelings were never wrong. Never. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she spun around, stepping to the right as she did so. She caught a little dark between her thumb and pointer fingers. She looked at it, noticing the red little feather on the end when she felt a pain in the back of her neck. She reached back as she lost her balance, making her take a step forward to catch herself. She held onto a lamp post to keep herself up as she pulled out another dart from her neck.

The girl groaned as she fell to her knees, her head spinning. Nothing was staying straight. How was she supposed to stand up straight and still if nothing else in the world around her was? She didn't know who did it, but she had been drugged or poisoned and she couldn't do anything about it.

The female ninja was about to fall into the darkness when a tall figure walked up to her, looking down at her. The last thing she hear before passing out was, "Princess."

o0o

Alex had woken up on top of a building, her arms bound behind her, her feet together, her mouth taped and changed out of the clothes she had been wearing previously that day. Instead of her green shirt, she was wearing a strapless green dress. The top of it was darker it was as it flared out at the bottom, where it almost turned white. Three green roses were resting on her right hip while another was on the top right of the dress. Her shoes had been replaced by white heals. Her usually straight hair had been curled with a tiara placed on top of her head.

_Okay, I feel violated._ Alex thought as she managed to get herself up to her feet and jumped over to the ledge of the roof to look over, trying to figure out where she was. She sat on the raised ledge and peered over, noticing that the turtles, April and Casey were down there, trapped in some sort of bubble thing with a man in a mask with red had and another man…floating_? My life has gotten too weird_….

Alex, who was unable to get their attention because of her mouth being gagged, was just able to hear what they were saying down below. "If the warrior named Leonardo refuses the match then your lives are forfeited," the floating man said. "And the Princess will be handed over to the challenger."

_Princess?_ Alex thought. _Wait, the guy that kidnapped me called me Princess. He can't mean me, can he? _She looked down at her attire once more and then thought,_ Well, that explains the outfit, but where did the whole Princess thing come from? I've never been anything like a Princess before in my entire life._

"And if he accepts and loses, then his life is forfeited," the red headed male said. "And I get the Princess."

"What princess?" Don asked, like he always did. He liked to know everything that was going on to figure out all o f the possibilities.

"A Princess?" Mikey said. "We have to save to the damsel in distress?"

_A damsel? Since when did I become a damsel?_ Once again, she looked down at herself. _Okay, so maybe I do need some help and I do looked like a helpless princess, but I'm _not_ a damsel!_ _Just a little….stuck_.

The red head raised his arm and pointed to the roof that Alex was on. Everyone looked up at her, trying to make out who the person was, but Alex was too far away. They couldn't figure out it. She struggled against her bindings and tried to call out, but it was useless for it seemed there was some sort of magic on it, making them so strong.

"You kidnapped a princess?" Raph asked angrily. "What kind of man are you?"

"If I win, she does free and back to her home?" Leo asked.

"She is yours," the floating man said. "You may do as you wish with her."

"You must," Splinter started to say, "chose, my son."

"Sensei, there is no choice. I accept the challenge," Leo said.

"So noted," the floating man said. "Challenge accepted." He raised his arms dramatically and added, "Duelists, prepare."

"Soon warrior, "he pointed his finger at Leo and continued, "you shall tasted defeat."

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Donny asked.

Master Splinter raised his arm, telling his children to stop as he continued to look at the people in front of him. "I will explain later. Now is not the time." He walked up to what Alex had declared a Gyoji, and said, "I demand a full observance."

"Full observance accorded," he replied.

"A full observance?" the redhead said. "I…Fine old one. Observe all you want. It will not change the outcome." He grabbed one side of his cloak and then disappeared. However, his voice could be heard echoing, "Warrior, warrior, prepare to meet your doom!"

"Boy, he's a little over dramatic," April said.

_You've got that right_, Alex thought. The girl's attention was brought away from her friends below very briefly as she tried to break out of her minding once more, however she was met with failure. All she was getting were bruises around her wrists and ankles. She huffed in defeat and sat there, defeated. Her attention was pulled back to her friends though when she heard them yelling at her.

"Princess!" Leo yelled, looking up at her. Being called that by Leo made her a little angry, seeing as he couldn't tell it was Alex, but also blush for the fact that he _was_ calling her that. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of this. I promise!" His determination was inspiring and slightly flattering. She liked how he was going to go to all the trouble to save her, without even knowing her (though he really did). She did know he was also doing it to save all of their lives though too. "You have my word."

All Alex could do was nod her head in response, seeing as she couldn't yell back anything, or really move. She could see him smile at her before the Gyoji took him away for the battle. Everyone except Master Splinter were freaking out. Seeing that, Alex didn't fret. Master Splinter seemed to know what was going on and she trusted him. There was still that small part of her though that was worried.

Unable to see anything from her height, as the guys seemed to be able to watch the battle from a ball of water (that amazed her), Alex laid back onto the ledge and rested her head. She was very tired. She hadn't been able to sleep very well due to so many unanswered questions running through her head, just as it had when her brother's had been taken and forced to work for the Shredder.

Now she knew. Fred was an Elite. And she still didn't know why she had lost him. It made her head hurt just thinking about it. Why couldn't she prevent it? Why didn't her brother's talk him out of it? They knew Fred. They loved Fred. Why didn't they prevent him from throwing his life away? How could they not get through that thick head of his and talk some sense into him?

Without any warning to the girl at all, a puddle of water that was on the rooftop slowly started to more towards her. The girl screamed despite being gagged and fell onto the rooftop, off of the ledge as she had tried to move away from it. However, that just allowed it to move closer and faster. She was unable to move away from it as it engulfed her.

Alex reappeared on a water platform, placed high up off of what looked to be the Brooklyn Bridge. She was still bound and gagged, but she could at least see Leo in person while the guys were on the other side of the bridge. She couldn't really make anything out though until Leo was pushed over the ledge.

"_LEEEEAAAAAHHHHOOOOOWWWW!_!" Was the muffled sound that came out of her gagged mouth. Her breathing was jagged, her stomach tight. Tears were rolling down her paled cheeks. _No_, she thought. Leo_. He can't be gone. Not now. Not after everything we've been though. Everything we survived. He can't just be gone like that. He…He just can't!_

"He is finished," she managed to make out the redhead say. "I have won! I am the ultimate warrior on this planet. With this victory, my fame and glory grows. Soon all will know my name. I am the ultimate ninja. And with the Princess by my side, nobody will be able to compare to me!"

_Like I'd ever stand by your side willingly_, Alex thought with venom.

"Just wait, pal," Raph said. "And I'll give you all the fame and glory you can handle!"

"Hang on there, Raph," Leo's voice said, getting everyone's attention over to where he now stood. "I'm not finished with him yet."

Leo! Alex yelled mentally. A shaky, yet relieved sigh escaped her lips as she saw him, alive and ready to fight. H-he's okay. He's alive. That was all that ran through her head. Not if she'd have to stay by the challenger's side. She'd do that in order to save Leo's life though. She would've given anything; even her own freedom and life to have the guys stay together. Because she knew how it felt to be separated from the ones that you loved most. The guys were a family, a team and she would never intentionally put them through that separation, not if she had anything to do with it.

"What? It can't be!"

"It can be," Leo replied. "And it is. Let's you and me finish this. Now!"

Leo deflected ninja stars with a claw and then kicked and punched the man multiple times before taking his swords and trapping him by placing them around his neck, not injuring him.

"You lose," Leo stated.

"No!" the ninja gasped. "I cannot lose. I cannot."

"Sorry, you just did," Leo replied. "But, you fought well. It's okay."

_Leave it to Leo to still be the nice guy and compliment him even though he tried to kill him and take me_, Alex thought. She couldn't help but smirk though as she thought that. She looked down at him, that goofy smile still on her face, a small chuckle coming from her. _But that's Leo for you_.

"I do not believe it. I-I surrender," the man said, dejectedly.

"Winner, Leonardo!" Gyoji said, shaking his paddle. The rest of the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey were let out while Alex was slowly being brought to the solider surface of the bridge. Everyone had already run over to him as she was set on the ground, her bindings disappearing into thin air.

She slowly got to her feet and managed to run over to Leo, despite her heels and force her way into the group hug. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, between the shell and his chest plate. Leo nervously and unsurely placed his hands on the small of her back. Nobody could see her face due to it being in Leo's shoulder and they couldn't decipher that it was Alex because of the outfit.

"Jeez, Leo," Alex said, finally pulling away. "Don't scare me like that. If you ever do that to me again, I swear _I'll_ be the death of you!"

"Alex?" Everyone asked.

"You're the Princess?" Leo asked.

"You're a princess and you didn't tell us?" Mikey shouted. "You're the damsel in distress?"

"To be honest, I don't know why he's calling me that!" Alex defended and then shouted, "And I am _not_ a _damsel_ _in_ _distress_!"

"Yes you are," Raph said, picking on the girl.

Before she had a chance to punch Raph on the arm though, a large dragon appeared before them. As it went to attack them, it was suddenly cut in half, making it fall to the sides. In its wake was revealed a very tall, strangely dressed man with a very large sword. Everyone looked up at him confused and ready to fight. So much had happened that night, it seemed almost nothing was going to let it end.

"Your Highness!" the Gyoji said, bowing his head.

"To use such dark arts in defeat would not only disgrace yourself, but you would disgrace me, your own father with your lack of honor!" he scolded, putting his sword away. "You have not earned with combat, yet you have the audacity to attempt to make a name for yourself in such a manor!

"Splinter-san, you have trained your students well," he said. "I salute you." He bowed his head, and in return, Splinter bowed his. "You have fought well, young one. And won honorably." A glowing green ball appeared in his hands and they then floated down to Leo. "I return to you your katana." They both bowed to one another.

"Once many generations ago, we visited this dimension. The people here took us to be goblins, Tengu. But we, the endowed a chosen few with the first gifts of ninjutsu. You have carried that tradition well. Better even than my son. Even you, Princess Alexandra. You have done well to hold us your traditions.

"Come, we go home," he said, before disappearing with the other two strange people.

"My son," Splinter said to Leo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have made us all proud. Come let us also go home."

As that all started to walk down the bridge, Alex with great difficult with her heels on, Raph said, "Master Splinter, I don't mean any disrespect, but what the shell was that all about?"

"Be patient. When the time is right, all will be made clear," Splinter replied.

_Oh_, I hate it when he does that, Alex thought. _I guess I'll have to wait to find out why they all called me Princess. I'm just happy we all can go home and relax to watch…_ "Wait a minute!" Alex yelled, stopping in her tracks. "Does this mean I missed the movie?"

Her reply was only the sound of the other's laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I leave you with one more thing...I've desided on who Alex is going to be with...sort of...I'm kind of stick. I need help. I need to know if you'd think she'd be better with either Raph or Leo...Please help!<strong>

11


	8. Reflections

**Okay, next chapter is up! I hope you like it. This shows a little bit of Leo in the begining or middle (nothing big though), while it ends on a Raph note, to show you a little bit of both. Please, I need more peopele to tell me who they think Alex should be with. It's about a dead tie! Anyways, please review.**  
><strong>Thanks go to Jess Marylin, kaaayyytteee, Summer903 (a lovely message, thank you), StillDoll13, TMNTluckygirl (Who also ready and help me a little on this, thanks! I know you said I didn't need to, but I'm going it anyways. XP), and the unknown Guest. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>Reflections

Casey had invited everyone to his grandmother's farmhouse a couple weeks later, as the weather started to get nicer for some rest and relaxation. April was very eager to get away from everything and to just go relax. Alex thought that there was a slight ulterior motive to it though, seeing as she had started to see signs that they both had feeling for one another.

Alex on the other hand, couldn't wait to go out there for some serious training and meditation. There were so many things running through her head that she started to take up meditating again. That had helped her sleeping dilemma. Since she was clearing her head with meditation before bed, she was able to sleep better, though when she woke up, that was a different story all together. At school, the girl had often been caught staring out the windows as her mind started to wonder. Her grades weren't slipping, but Kiley, Emily and Erik were starting to notice.

Every since she started to go back to school, Alex had started to hang out with Erik again, but now the twins joined them. They all seemed to get along well together and they formed their own little group. Amanda and Arthur still stuck together, but started to bad talk about them, not even behind their backs either.

That had been bothering her too. That, on top of her brothers and the new discovery about Fred, Alex really needed the time to get away from everything.

The first couple of days they had been there, Alex had gone off on her own, mainly as she trained herself. The only time she every saw anyone else was when she was coming into the house to get something or do something. She'd go in to get food when everyone was asleep and to sleep herself, but she'd get up before anyone else, and when she went to bed, everyone else would have already turned in.

That kind of worried April, but she knew that Alex had some things on her mind. She knew that most of the time, she could figure things out on her own and that she'd be okay. April knew how Alex worked, but the guys didn't. They were very concerned about their youngest human friend. They hadn't ever really seen her act that way except when they had been in the same exact place when Leo was hurt, but they just suspected that situation was caused by her worry for Leo. Though Leo knew differently.

Alex knew that they were worried, yet she didn't stop what she was doing until her intense training -that she had promised herself she would do to really get herself into good shape - was over. And that was exactly what she did. The first day she took a break confused and shocked her friends, though they were kind of relieved that Alex had started to relax.

The sun was shining high up in the sky as April sat down on a picnic blanket, Casey in a lawn chair and the guys training. Alex was sitting up in a branch of the tree that the blanket was next to, her back resting against the truck. She was fiddling with a leaf in her hand as she watched the sky and the guys every once in a while. She was having a hard time trying to concentrate on anything for more than a couple minutes, due to her mind going back to all of her unanswered questions.

The guys walked over and sat down on the blanket with April. Alex tuned into their conversation, looking down from her spot in the tree.

"It's no big deal," Raph said, "really, but I was just thinking about the first time we met the Shredder and we almost had Leonardo here going over to the dark side."

Leo groaned, rubbing his head. "Here we go again. You know, I still feel like an idiot about that whole thing."

"I don't blame you," Raph said. "The Shredder almost had you believing he was a good guy, remember?" He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and continued saying, "The Shredder invited you to a little party and like a sucker, you went. Alone."

_I didn't know about that_, Alex though, turning her body so that she was facing them as they reminisced. _When did that happened and why didn't I know about it?_

"Join me, Leonardo," Mikey said in a funny voice. "I am your father."

"I can't believe you bought the Shredder's whole twisted story," Raph said.

"Neither can I," Leo said.

"Do not feel bad, my son," Splinter said. "You hoped his words were true. It is the nature of a good heart to hope."  
>"I'm just glad you guys opened my eyes," Leo said. "Especially you, Sensei. I should have seen through the Shredder's lies. I should've seen it coming."<p>

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that the Shredder didn't see Master Splinter coming," Mikey said. "Remember that first time we went to face the Shredder? He kicked our shells all over the place."

"Yeah," Raph said. "Too bad he forgot about one thing. A little ninety pound weapon of mass destruction we like to call dear old dad."

Alex couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Master Splinter was so sweet, wise and, well, old. It was very hard to think of him as anything other than just that. She knew he was the strongest of all of them, but she still found it a strange picture.

"I thought I had avenged my Master Yoshi," Splinter said, making Alex's smirk slip off her face. That had dampened the mood. "But the Shredder was not finished."

"Finished?" Casey asked. "I wonder if he'll ever be finished."

"He does have a habit of coming back," Leo said.

"Yeah," Don added. "Remember April's place?"

"I wish I could forget it," Mikey said.

_You're not the only one, Mikey_, Alex thought. That night had been one of the worst nights in Alex's life. Not only did she lose her brother's that night to the completely control of the Utrom Ray that the Shredder had, but she almost lost Leo because she didn't heed their warning. If she had done that, she could've saved April's shop and their home. Leo wouldn't have had to go through all of that pain and the guys wouldn't have had to go through the pain of almost losing their brother.

Before looking away from the group, Alex caught Leo looking at Alex. She couldn't bear to look at him while the topic was still where it was. The thought of…No, she wouldn't think about it.

"That was _not_ a good day," Leo said.

April sighed, causing Alex to glance down at her. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, her expression sad. "I really miss that old place. Do you think he's gone? For good, the Shredder?"

_My_ _brother's aren't back yet and neither is Fred_, Alex thought. _It's been a couple weeks since I last spoke to them. They would've been back by now. So, maybe there is a chance that the Shredder isn't gone yet? I wouldn't be completely shocked by that. That alien just doesn't die_.

"I don't know," Raph said. "I sure thought Leo finished him off that night at the Foot Headquarters."

_That was the night I was taken and shot with the ray that controls my family,_ Alex remembered.

"But it wasn't the end of him," Raph finished. "Remember that night our pals the Utrom were finally going to beam themselves back home? The Shredder came back to TCRI building, madder than ever."

_That was the night that I got to speak to my brothers and found out that Fred was the last Elite member_, Alex thought_. It was the night I found out that the affects of the ray are temporary and that they wear off. I got hope that I could really get my brother's back. And maybe even my best friend_.

"Seems like he's always trying to make sure we never leave anywhere alive," Leo said.

_You've got that right. That or he's trying to get me to join him and my brother's. It never works though, does it?_

"Bomb, shmom," Mikey said. "You guys are forgetting the freakiest part of that whole ordeal; the Shredder's true identity! Man, when we found out the Shredder was an Utrom, I nearly soiled my shell."

_Why doesn't that surprise me? _That made the girl smirk slightly.

"Nasty little bug," Raph said, almost making Alex laugh.

"How come every place we go, things get blown up?" Mikey asked.

"Just lucky, I guess," Raph answered.

"Lucky? Yeah," Don said. "But that last time wasn't so lucky for the Shredder."

"There's no way he could have survived that, right?" April asked.

"I don't know, April. The Shredder may play rough, he may dirty, but he don't play dead," Mikey said.

"Yeah, but he sure leaves a path of destruction where ever he goes," Leo said. "I can't help but think of Master Yoshi. Not only was he Master Splinter's sensei, he was also a Guardian, sworn to protect valuable secrets about the Utrom. Secrets that Shredder and his forces would stop at nothing to learn."

_That makes me think_, Alex thought. _The Shredder had come after my parents, my whole family. Did he really just want our skills, or did we know something that he wanted? Where my parents Guardians? Were they training us to become what they were? To protect the Utrom_? Alex sighed. She couldn't' think of any way to find out the questions that were plaguing her.

"He didn't go down without a fight though," added Raph.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "From what Master Splinter says, Master Yoshi was one tough dude!"

_Yeah, well so did my parents_, Alex thought. _But they're gone and they were the best fights I ever saw_.

"I wish we could've met him," Don thought out loud.

"You have to admire Master Yoshi's courage," Leo said.

"He was defiant to the last," Don said.

"Yeah, he really threw it in the Shredder's face," Raph put in. "Even though it cost him his life."

_Was_ _that how my parents went? With honor? _Alex didn't know the answer to that and she didn't think she'd ever get it. Her and her brother's didn't see their parents die. But she was hoping that was how they went. They lived by the honor code. That was how they would have wanted to go.

"When I think of my Master Yoshi, my heart aches," Splinter said. "But I know that Master Yoshi kept his honor to the end. A true warrior and a true guardian."

Suddenly, Casey jumped out of his chair, yelling out in anger. Everyone knew how he felt, they were all feeling it. Casey was just letting it out. "The Shredder, Hun, and the Purple Dragons," he picked up his chair and started to beat it against the tree that Alex was sitting in, causing her to hold onto the branch she was sitting on, just in case she was hit and knocked out to it, "bunch of goons. I just want to ah!"

April got up and took Casey's hands, pulling him back down to the blanket. "I think what Mr. Jones here is trying to say is we're sorry for your lose, Master Splinter."

"Thank you," he said. "We have all suffered at the hands of the Shredder."

April and Casey both noticed that they were still holding onto each other's hands and let go, awkwardly looking away from one another with blushes dusted on their faces.

"Isn't that right, Alex?" Splinter asked, looking up at the girl in the tree.

"What do you mean, Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, you've lost me as well," April said, looking up at her niece from the ground.

"It is not my story to tell," Splinter said.

Alex cleared her throat and looked down at the people below her. She wasn't looking directly at them, only the center of the blanket for she knew if she caught any of their eyes, she would lose the courage she had to tell them what had happened to her. About what Splinter was secretly trying to get her to say to the other's for her own good.

"My parents were killed by the Shredder," Alex blurted out, her voice quiet, showing little emotion to prevent herself from breaking down in front of her closest friends. "The night they died, they came to our house and killed my parents because I assume they would not fight for such an unjust cause and such and dishonorable man."

"Oh Alex," April said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think about it, okay?" Alex said, looking up at her aunt. "You lost your brother, sister-in-law and you nephews, wasn't that bad enough? Why put you through even more pain by telling you why you brother and sister-in-law were murdered before their children?"

"Because you lost your parents and your brothers that night," April said. "You were there when it happened, you saw most of it. You went through a whole lot more than I did. You're my family, Alex. I'm here for you. That's why. You shouldn't have kept this all bottled up to yourself. It'll eat you alive."

Alex didn't know what to say to that. She looked away from the group and back at the leave still in her hand. "It wasn't your burden to bare," was all she was able to come back with. She took a deep breath and jumped down from the branch, landing on her feet. She started to walk away as she said, "Im going to set up a camp fire. It's starting to get dark."

As she build the fire just to their left, she listened to Donny explain how they would never had come to be who they were if the Shredder not done what he did. It made complete sense, but he had to repeat himself in simpler terms for Mikey to understand once he ran through it the first time. She did have to admit, she was glad it she had met them. Though she would still be living a normal life if it hadn't. She would be with her parents and brother, watching a movie at home together or something like that.

There was one thing that kept popping into her head though. She couldn't think of anything else she would want to be doing. She couldn't see herself doing anything differently nor doing anything else. She couldn't see herself being a _normal_ person.

"Wow, that's really deep," Mikey said.

Raph shivered at the thought. Alex was sitting next to Leo around the fire as she listened. "Being that closely related to the Shredder makes me feel kind of dirty."

"Hmm, the Shredder may be a part of our origin, but it is we that chose our fate," Splinter said.

"And even if the Shredder is still out there, no matter what he throws at us, no matter how he messes with our lives, nothing he does will change the most important things; that we're family," Leo said.

Mikey burst out laughing when Leo was done talking. "Leo, that was off the charts on the sap-o-meter. You've been watching way too many after school specials, bro."

"Just eat your smores and keep quiet, Mikey," Raph ordered. "Leo's got a point."

Mikey threw a marsh mellow at Raph and hit him in the center of his face. He had gotten angry at that and it was obvious something was going to happen. "You are so dead, laughing boy!" Raph got up and jumped across the fire to tackle Mikey.

"Watch the gram crackers!" Leo yelled, though Raph had already stepped on the package.

Leo and Don went to go break it up, though they just ended up getting pulled into it. Casey jumped up to join them for the pure fun of it. April, Alex and Splinter all remained around the fire, just watching them, smirks on their faces.

"Well, it's definitely a family," April said. "But do you think that we'll ever be able to teach the "kids" some manors?"

"Ms. O'Neil," Splinter said, "teaching the ancient art of ninjutsu is hard enough. I'm afraid even I cannot work miracles."

"I suppose you're right," April said. "Can't help but hope, can you? You should've seen my brother trying to teach his boys manors. I think Alex was the only child they had who was able to pick them up, right Alex?" April and Splinter looked at the girl behind them, waiting for a replied, though the girl just stared at the fire. "Alex?"

Alex, who's gaze was blurry and unfocused, looked up at them, her head resting on her knees while her arms were wrapped around them. "Hm?" she hummed, not brothering to move.

"Are you okay?" April asked, seeing the bothered look her niece had on.

"There is something you wish to tell us," Splinter said, almost reading the girls thoughts.

Alex had been debating with herself whether or not to tell them about her brothers and Fred during their stay there. She was going to tell them eventually, but she couldn't find the right time.

"You know you can tell us anything, right Alex?" April stated, which caught the attention of the boys.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked, getting up and walking over to the campfire.

"I believe Alex is ready to tell us something she had has wanted to say for a while now," Splinter said.

"You okay, Alex?" Raph asked, sitting down next to the girl, taking Casey's spot, forcing Casey to sit next to April.

Alex didn't nod her head or anything. She just stared at the fire as she tried to think of the words to say. "Leo and Master Splinter already know part of this," she admitted, "and Raph found out part of it, though he doesn't know any of the details really. Nobody else knows except for that, really."

"Alex, what's going on?" April asked.

"I believe it is best for her to speak without interruption," Splinter said. "Please, continue."  
>Alex nodded her head at him in a silent thanks. "The night my parents died, I didn't just lose them. My three older brothers, Marcus, Nathan and Zack were kidnapped when they tried to safe me. A little while after we met you guys, I found out where they were.<p>

"My brother's were forced to work for the Shredder," she admitted. "The three of them are three members of the four Elite Ninja that he has. The same ones that have tried to kill us many times before, that almost killed Leo."

"How could you have not told us?" Raph yelled. He shot up from his spot, looking almost angrier than she had ever seen. Though not as angry as she had seen him at the Shredder, but close.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled. "Sit down and listen!" He complied.

"They warned me that he was coming the night we were attacked at Aprils. I'm so sorry," she said, tears running down her cheeks as she continued. She felt Leo's hand resting on her shoulder, encouraging her to go on, seeing as he knew this part already from the night she had confessed it to him when she thought he was asleep, injured at that farmhouse they were at. "I should've figured it out. I could've stopped it."

"We don't blame you for that, Alex," Leo said. "You couldn't have known that was what would happened."

She shook her head, disagreeing with him, but moved on. "None of you know this part," she said, catching their attention. "The night we were at the Foot Headquarters, I was kidnapped and found by Raph a couple days later, you know that. But what you don't know is that I was taken by the Elites.

"The Utrom developed a ray that allows something along the lines of mind control," she explained. "That was what all four of them were shot with to make them comply. The affects wear off on their own about a month or so after, but they kept getting re-hit with it. I was hit with it.

"That was why I was so strange the past couple of weeks. When I snapped at April when I woke up. When I snapped at Mikey when we were prisoners at the games. That was why my anger became worse, my eyes turned red and I got those really bad headaches. Somehow I was able to stay in control most of the time, but I couldn't stop it completely. We lied to you; Honeycutt, Mortu and I, we told you I had gotten a D'hoonibian disease while they were actually reversing the affects for me.

"While I was under the control of the reversal though, I was able to speak to my brother's. That was how I was able to find out the Shredder was an Utrom before you told me when I woke up. However, I also found out one piece of information I didn't know. I found out who the fourth member of the Elite is."

"You did?" Don asked.

"Who is it?" Mikey pressed.

"One of my best friends from school," she admitted. "I-I don't know how or why, bu-but he became one of them."

"No," April said, realizing who she was talking about. "It can't be. I know you said he hadn't been in school, but not-"

"I wish I was wrong, but I went to talk to his mother the other day," Alex said. "And it confirmed my information. My best friend from before I met you guys, Richard who I call Fred, is the last Elite member."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell us any of this before?" Raph yelled, shooting up from his spot again. "How could you keep something like this from us? How can you expect us to trust you when you keep secrets, important thing, from us?"

"Raph, I-"

"No!" he shouted, putting his hand up to stop her. "I don't want to hear anything else from you." Without another word, he stormed off to the barn where he usually took out his anger.

The rest of them were left around the fire, completely silent. Alex didn't know if it was because they were shocked at Raph's outburst or because they agreed with him. The only thing she knew for sure was that she really didn't like the silence. "Somebody says something, anything. Please, just don't say nothing," Alex nearly begged.

"We understand why you didn't tell us," Leo said, looking at everyone around him, seeing they agreed with him. "But we could've helped you."

"Help me do what?" Alex retorted. "I didn't even know what was going on with me."

"I could've taken some blood samples or something," Don said.

"They took your brothers?" Mikey asked. "I don't know what I've done if they took you guys."

"We hold nothing against you, Alex," Splinter said. "But I do suggest you talk with Raphael. He seems to be taking it rather hard."  
>"Yes Master," Alex replied, bowing her head and getting up. She slowly made her way over to the barn. She stood outside the door, watching Raph as he beat up a homemade punching bag filled with hay. It seemed he was taking his anger out on the bag. <em>At least it's not me…yet<em>, Alex thought. "Raph?" she asked, walking into the open.

"Go away!" he yelled back, not turning his back to her as she walked in.

Alex was tempted to do as he said, fearing to anger him more, but she needed to talk to him. "No," she declared weakly, crossing her arms. She took a couple steps forward, leaning against a post. "We need to talk about this."

Raph quickly spun around to glare angrily at the girl. "What's there to talk about when you're keeping things from us?" Raph shouted. "We tell you everything we know and how do you repay us? By keeping secrets!"

"I was trying to protect my family!" Alex yelled, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. That got him to lower his shoulders slightly. He didn't say anything, so the girl continued. "You of all people should understand, Raph. You'd do anything for your family, for you father and brothers.

"That doesn't mean I'd lie to the closest thing I have to it," he replied.

"I did it because I couldn't stand to lose that one too!" she yelled, punched the post she had been leaning on, cracking it. "I couldn't stand to have you guys push me away because of my brothers. I was trying everything in my power to save them while not losing you guys either. Raph, I can't lose you guys.

"I can't lose you," she said, quieting down, her head falling. Her hand came up to her face, covering it as she sobbed.

"Alex," he said, stepping towards her, his voice soft.

"I know I shouldn't have kept it from you and I'm sorry about that, but it's not like I can go back and change it now. It kills me to see you like this because of me," she admitted. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I never meant for it to happen-" Alex couldn't finish what she was saying due to her heavy sobbing.

Alex sank down to the ground, unable to support herself any longer. The girl's shoulders were shaking. She didn't know how long she was sitting there before she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at the red mask above her. He looked down at her with sad eyes, and a small smile that was trying to reassure the girl.

Raph bent down, pulling the girl onto his lap and held her close as she sat sideways on him. His left hand was whipping away the tears and then it moved to her red hair while the other was around her shoulders, holding her close and tightly. Alex was stiff for a moment, before finally relaxing and resting her head against his chest. She felt warm and safe sitting like that with Raph.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he admitted. "I was just frustrated. I thought we told each other everything, you know? Those were big secrets and well, I don't. I just didn't like it that you kept something from me."

"I was the one that kept it from you," Alex said. "I'm the one apologizing."

"But I did something bad too," he said. "And…And you know, I kind of, sort of regret getting all worked up. I'm…I'm sorry."

Alex pulled away slightly hearing him say that. She looked up at him, shocked at what she had heard him say. Raphael, the stubborn, hotheaded turtles had apologized to her. She knew that took a lot for him to say that, seeing as he almost never apologized for anything. It had taken a lot of courage for him to do that. It really meant something.

"Thank you, Raph," she said. Looking him straight in the eyes. "That means a lot. And I'm sorry too."

"I know," he said, pulling her back, making her rest back on his chest like she had been when she was crying. "Thanks."

The two staid like that for a while. Alex ended up falling asleep like that. Raph gently carried the girl to her room that night, and tucked her in.

16


	9. The Return of Nano

**Okay, some of you may be mad at me at the end of this one, just a little, but don't worry, thing will get resolved, I promise in the next chapter, the one after that, tops!**  
><strong>Anyways, thanks for everyone who told me who they thought she should be with. I really do need more people to tell me though. Please, keep them coming! Anyways, review please. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks got out to these people for the usual!<strong>  
><strong>Jess Marylin, pokemonjkl, kaaayyytteee, TMNTluckgirl (who once again beta read the first part of this), and zrexheartz.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>The Return of Nano

Exhaustion; that was the one feeling that Alex was feeling. After her, the guys, April and Casey had gotten back from Casey's grandmother's place, Alex had taken up some more intense training. School had also been dumping a lot of stress on the girl. She had two hours at the very least every night and then she'd continue her training, most of the time on her own. The only time she'd get to relax was when she went to bed at about midnight. Then she'd get up at four, work out some more and then get ready for school. There was no breaks in-between.

There was one great part about being back though. Donny had built a Shell Cell for her. Now she could get in contact with the guys and with her friend. Erik had given her his number, and she had also put in Kiley and Emily's numbers. She put in Fred's without thinking; same went with her brother's old numbers. April, Casey and the guys were of course already in it.

It was Friday night. Mikey was testing out the new hover board Donny had build for him with the Utrom technology, Raph was working out with the weight, Donny was getting things set up for his dive into the underwater tunnels and Master Splinter was watching television as Alex and Leo stared. However, during the middle of said spare, she Shell Cell started to ring.

Alex paused and looked at Leo, asking for permission to take a second to answer it. He motioned for her to do so and walked over with her to her bag where it was. She plopped down on the ground and pulled it out while Leo sat down next to her, watching her curiously as she answered.

"Hello?" she asked, picking up the device.

"Lex?" a male voice on the other line asked. "Dat ya?"

She smirked, knowing who it was. "Yeah, it's me. What's up, Erik?" That seemed to spike Leo's interest and Raph's as they heard her say a male's name. Raph was standing just behind where they were sitting. He walked up to them, leaving his weights behind to lean against the pillar beside them. Alex was a little confused as to why they were taking such interest in her conversation, but she didn't care. They were probably just curious as to who her friend was.

"Nattin much," he replied. Alex could tell that there was a little something off about his voice, but she couldn't figure out what exactly that was. "Say, wat ya doin' tonigh?" he asked.

Seeing as Erik already knew about her ninja training, she didn't have to lie about what she was really doing, though she wasn't going to tell him it was with the turtles. "I'm just training with. Why, what's up?"

"Ya evah been ta Coney Island?" he asked.

"Coney Island?" Alex thought out loud. "No, I don't believe I've ever been."

"Ya wanna go tonigh' wid me n' Em n' Ky?" he asked.

"With Em, Ky _and I_, Erik," she corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, wadevah," he said, blowing her correction off. They both did that all the time. She was his tutor, after all. "Ya in o' wat?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I really need to train."

"Ya gonna woik yaself ta def," Erik stated. "Ain't it ya dat sayin' ya need ta fin' balance in everyt'in' ya do? Ya need ta relax a lidda."

Alex sighed, a smirk playing on her lips. "I suppose you have a point," she admitted. "Clever; using my preaching's against me."

"Practice wat ya teach," he said. "Ya in?"

"Let me ask April," she said. She looked across the lair and saw April walking into the bathroom. "Hey, April?" she called out. April popped her head out of the bathroom and looked over at the girl. "Is it okay if I go out tonight?"

"Where are you going and who are you going with?" she asked.

"Some friends from school invited me to go to Coney Island," she replied.

"Sure," April replied. "Have fun and don't be back too late."

"Will do," she yelled back. Alex placed the phone back to her ear and said, "I'm in."

"Cool," Erik replied. "Meet us dere at eight?"

"Sounds good to me," Alex said. "See you then, Erik." Both parties hung up and Alex placed her phone back in her bag. When she turned around, she noticed Raph and Leo's stares. They were making her feel rather uncomfortable now. "What?" she asked.

"Who was that?" Leo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My friend," she replied, picking up her bag.

She rushed off to the room she was sharing with April that was Mikey's and grabbed some things for a shower. She headed to and got ready. When she got out, she was no long wearing her ninja outfit. She was wearing a light green and black blouse and a pair of black jeans. Her wet hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Well, you look nice," Mikey complimented as she walked out of "her" room from dropping off her stuff. She was heading to the living room to grab her bag. Mikey walked with her into the living room. "You got a date?"

"No," she corrected. "I'm just going out with some friends."

"Who are these "friends" exactly?" Leo pressed.

"It's just two of my friends that I grew up with and a friend that I tutor," she replied.

"And this Erik is?" Raph asked.

"He's the friend I tutored," she answered, packing her bag with her wallet and other important things. A smirk played on her lips as she continued on, "And the other two are twin sisters, Emily and Kylie. Any other questions?"

"How'd this guy get your number?" Raph asked.

"He asked so I gave it to him?" Alex said, sounding rather confused at what Raph was asking.

"And you just gave it to him? What if it was me that came up to you and asked for your number," Leo asked.

"I'd give it to you? Plus, I already have your number, Leo and you have mine, so you wouldn't have to asked," she replied, missing what he was really asking completely.

Raph rolled his eyes and said, "That's not what he meant." She shrugged, still not really getting it. "You trust this guy enough to have your number?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've known him for years."

"You knew Fred for years," Mikey put in from the couch.

Alex's face fell, her stomach dropped. "Are you criticizing my judgment?" she asked.

"Just stating a point, sorry Alex," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
>"Don't worry about it, Mikey," she said, patting his shoulder. "And yes, I do trust him. He saved my life once."<p>

She noticed Raph and Leo look at each other for a moment before they both shouted, "What?"

"Yeah," she said. She really didn't want to get into the subject. If they found out Erik was a Purpled Dragon, she'd never live it down. She didn't think that they'd look at her the same way or trust her. "Anyways, I've got to get going."

"Not so fast," Raph said. "We don't know these people, how do we know you're going to be safe?"

"I'm going to be perfectly fine," she said. "You don't need to be so protective." She started walking to the door, but stopping seeing a familiar look on Raph and Leo's faces. Alex turned around and smirked, crossing her arms. "You two are just jealous you can't come out tonight, aren't you?"

"What?" Leo asked. "I'm just worried about your safety, is all. Jealous? No, that's not honorable." However, his green cheeks were stained red. He was embarrassed about being cause, she guessed. It was adorable, in her books.

"Pf," Raph sounded. "Me? Jealous? No way. Why would I be jealous?" His cheeks were slightly red as well.

"Mhm," she hummed. "I'll see you guys later, none-jealous-people." She waved over her shoulder as she started towards the door again.

"Why would I be jealous of Alex?" she heard Raph muttered on.

Alex almost froze as she walked. That had made her gut drop. Her playful smirk slipped off her face as she walked out of the lair. Did Raph really think she wasn't worth getting jealous over? Not even if it was just a friendly thing? That hurt, though she didn't really know why. Why would it hurt for him to not be jealous? He was just her friend, nothing more. Then why did it bother her? She knew Leo was lying and hiding the truth and she was flattered that he was jealous, that made her stomach feel warm and a little strange. That confused her too. Why was she feeling like that?

_Uh_, she thought. As she approached the park. _I'm_ _not going to deal with that_.

Erik, Emily and Kylie met Alex at the theme park just like they had said they would. They spent an hour going on rides and playing games until the twins had to leave to go home. They had curfews while Alex and Erik didn't. They stayed a little longer, just the two of them until the park closed.

However, on their way out, Alex and Erik almost ran into Casey and April. In order to not be seen by them though, they literally had to run out of the park with a group of people they didn't know. Erik didn't know what was going on, but he went along with it. He didn't forget about it though and they walked to get something to eat.

"So," Erik said. "Why did we'se have ta run outa dere like dat?"

"I just wanted to get out with the crowd," she said, shrugging with the lie.

"Ya's lyin' and we'se both knows it," he said.

"Okay," she sighed. "You see, my Aunt April and our friend Casey were there and well, Casey has everything against the Purple Dragons. I mean, I really don't like them either, but not as much as Casey. And you're a good guy, Erik and I'm not ashamed to be your friend, but if Casey found out, then some of my other friends would find out and I already got into a big fight with one of them because of keeping some rather big things from them."

"I'se ge' it," Erik said.

"They'd have no problem with you if you weren't with the Dragon's," she added.

"I's okay," Erik said. He said that, but his voice sounded down. "I's got a question ta ask ya," he stated.

"Go ahead," Alex said, urging him on.

He cleared his throat nervously and said, "Is Kylie da'in' anybody?"

Alex laughed and shook her head. "No," she replied. "And I think if you asked her out, she'd say yes."

They both laughed, feeling relieved. However, they both stopped smiling and froze in their spots as they hear someone scream. Loud booming noises could be heard down the street. A large robotic machine appeared in the distance and Alex instantly knew what it was from the little face on the screen. Nano.

"Erik," Alex said, not looking away from her "little brother." Erik heard the urgency in her voice and paid close attention to what she was saying. "You have to run. You understand me? Get out of here!"

"N' leave ya?" Erik retorted. "I's don' t'ink so!"

"Erik, don't argue with me!" she shouted back. "Go!"

He was shocked by her outbreak hesitantly took a couple steps back. "Kay, bu' be careful." With that, he ran off into the distance.

Nano quickly approached where Alex was standing. She had to figure out a way to stop him. Considering all of the damage he did before, she had to stop him. However, she was just one person. And Nano was coming too quickly for her to come up with something. When he got to her and stopped, she had nothing. She was completely defenseless, just as she had been the first time she had been taken from Nano.

"Nano," she said hesitantly as it looked at her. "What are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"Sissy!" Nano yelled. The door on his chest opened and large red wires came out. They wrapped around the girl, lifting her off the ground and pulled her into the little compartment in its chest. "Family," Nano said.

It was then that Alex noticed two other trapped in there. One of them, the male, she knew. It was the same guy that had been there before. It was "father." She believed his name was Harry. The woman, who was wearing a white lab coat, Alex had never seen before. She had no idea where she came from.

"Who are you?" Alex asked the woman.

"I am Dr. Marion Richards," the woman replied. "Who are you? I created this."

"I'm Alex," she introduced. "So you must be the "mommy" figure, huh?"

"I supposed you are correct," Richards replied. "Who are you?"

"Sissy," she answered.

Seeing as nobody else was starting a conversation, Alex turned her attention away from the people in there with her and to the window. She could see that they were breaking into the amusement park, where April and Casey still were. _No_, Alex thought. _They better be okay_.

Nano reached down to a ticket book and picked up the treasure chest on top of it. There was a pirate display on top of it. "Make Daddy happy," Nano said, sending the treasure into compartment.

"The jewels!" Harry declared. "My stash! But we hid them in that warehouse downtown, kid. What are they doin' here in this amusement park?"

"The jewels you stole," Alex pushed. "They're not _yours_."

A large face appeared in front of them. Nano's smiling face looked at them and said, "I put here for families! They all see shiny, pretty. All for families!"

_Aw_, Alex thought. _That's so cute!_

"Great kid, I'll just hang onto them," Harry said.

"My butt you will," Alex muttered under her breath.

He glared at the teenager and continued talking to his child, "Now, we had our fun and all, but you see, I gotta go. I wanna leave. Just let me leave, okay?"

"And me as well," Richards said. "Please let me go."

"Leave? Go?" Nano asked. "No! No leave me! No!"

Nano didn't like that one bit! He started to pound on the ticket booth until it was just a pile of wood. When that was gone, he moved onto the Ferris wheel and some of the buildings. As he destroyed all of that, the three individuals that were inside of him were bring jolted around. The cables that were keeping them in place were causing bruising on Alex's forearms where they held her.

_I now know what popcorn feels like when it's being popped_, she thought.

"No leave me!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere!" Alex yelled, but he didn't hear her over his own yelling and the destruction he was calling. That didn't stop her from trying though. "You can come home with me!"

Suddenly, Nano stopped. Alex looked out of the window to see the turtles standing there. However, they didn't see her inside of it.

"Uh, robot thingy," Leo shouted. "We mean you no harm! We don't want to fight!"

_Nice wording, Leo_, Alex thought, rolling her eyes.

"Nano, honey, they're telling the truth!" Alex yelled, trying to convince him. "Trust your big sister!"

However, Nano didn't seem convinced. He yelled out, taking more parts from the rides around him and connecting them to what he already had. Nano started to move towards the turtles, and April and Casey who joined them. They all started to back away. They were talking about something. A plan, Alex guessed, but she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Somehow, Raph was taken and held in the "dino hand" almost getting squished. However, as much as she called out to him, nobody could hear her, except for Harry and Richards. Her attempts were useless. After a while she just stopped altogether. She just watched what was going on before her, hoping the guys could stop Nano and get her back alive.

Mikey, who was on his hover board, lured Nano over to the rollercoast that had somehow become magnified or electrified, something of the sorts, getting Nano caught in it. However, in doing so, Alex, Harry and Richards had also been trapped in it, getting electrocuted as well. Alex screamed out in pain, however, it wasn't heard over Nano's even louder cry.

Alex was bared beneath a lot of parts when Nano fell apart. She weakly crawled out from a small hole and rolled down a large mound of random things. She stopped on the pavement below, groaning in pain.

"Lex!" she heard a voice yelled. She lifted her head to see Erik running over to her. "Lex, ya soir get yaself inta some weird sitiations." He helped her up, her leaning a lot of weight on him for a moment before almost falling. Seeing as she was unstable, he picked he lowered her down carefully and leaned her against a large piece of metal near them. He was checking for any injuries.

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered tiredly.

"Is dere anybody ya wan' me ta call?" Erik asked.

Before Alex could tell him to get her Shell Cell out of her bag, that had somehow managed to stay with her the whole time, she heard a loud shout stopping her. Her eyes opened wide, scared and shocked. This had been what she had been trying to avoid.

"Get away from her!" she heard Casey's voice yell.

Erik jumped and then almost visibly shrunk when he saw Casey. "Dat's da Casey you was takin' 'bout?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," she said. "Erik, yes it is."

The turtles, Casey and April all ran over to where they were, but at a distance seeing a Purple Dragon there. "What's the scum doing to Alex?" Raph asked. "Get away from her!"

His protectiveness was flattering and would've made her blush if she wasn't furious at him. Instead of looking at her best friends, she looked at the boy beside her and, knowing very well that the other's could hear her but not carring, said, "You should go, Erik. Thank you for coming to save me though. It was very brave and sweet of you." She kissed his cheek in gratitude and then muttered in his ear so that only he could hear, "I'll talk to Kylie for you, okay?"

"Ya's soir ya'll be kay wid dem?" he asked while standing up. Seeing her nod her head, he dashed for it, getting away.

"That's the guy you were hanging out with?" Casey yelled, sounding very furious.

"You're hanging around the Purple Dragon?" Raph yelled.

"No," Alex corrected. "Erik may make some bad decisions, but he's not a bad guy."

"Not a bad guy?" Leo asked. "He's a Purpled Dragon!"

"You don't know him!" Ales shouted, standing up on her own, despite Donny trying to help her up. "No," Alex said. "I'm sick and tired of you guys judging everyone before you know them. Have you ever thought about an individual before? Have you ever seen anything through their eyes? Pictured where they come from and see where they are and where they're from from their eyes and not yours? You can't judge a book by its cover!"

Alex was furious. She didn't want to stand there and listen to them. She didn't even give them a chance to say anything at all. She somehow managed to storm past them on her own, make it to the lair and collapse in her room. That night, seeing as she didn't meditate, she was plagued by nightmares. Fred, her brother's, and now added in April, Casey and the Turtles. Nothing went right that night, it seemed. Nothing had been the way she wanted it, at all.

She felt alone again.

12


	10. What a Croc

Okay, I know I've said it and said it, but here it is again….I'm sorry. At least you get another chapter. And it's spring break so I have a whole week to write and that's what I plan on doing…As long as I'm not at work. So, please review! Also, please tell me who you think Alex should be with once again. I know you've most likely told me a hundred times, but I'm going to take a Tally.  
>Anyways, tanks go out to the following:<p>

**_pokemonjkl_** - I know, but you can't blame the guys for overreacting. She did keep another big thing from them even after she let them know about her brothers and Fred.  
><strong><em><span>zrexheartz<span>_** - haha, you've got that right.  
><strong><em><span>Jess Marylin<span>_** - I can see where you'd think that. Thank you for pointing that out. It does seem that way, doesn't it?  
><strong><em><span>TMNTluckygirl<span>_** - You can been her best friend, just like you're one of mine! :)  
><strong><em><span>WolfAssassin369<span>_** - Okay, thank you for letting me know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

What a Croc

A couple nights after what happened at Coney Island, April had purchased another building where she could set up shop and create an apartment for herself and Alex. Alex was excited to get out of the sewers, though she really had grown accustom to the odd smell. Slightly. She had to admit, she would miss the guys being around her. It reminded her of when her brothers were around, however, she was still rather angry at them.

Alex hadn't spoken to any of the guys, including Casey and none of them made an attempt to go and talk to her. She didn't want that to be what tore them apart if anything ever did break them up, but she was just too mad at the moment to be the bigger person. Maybe when she cooled down a little, she'd go and talk to them.

April, being too excited about moving into her new place, couldn't go to sleep and just stayed up packing. So, since April couldn't sleep, Alex had to stay up and help pack too. Now, April had already spoken to Alex about what happened. She told the girl that she trusted her judgment, and that she was proud of her for seeing past the exterior of someone's shell. (Okay, no pun intended).

"Can't sleep either, huh?" April and Alex looked over to the doorway to see Mikey leaning on the doorframe, looking in on them.

"I'm too excited to sleep," April answered. "I can't wait to have my own place again."

"I understand," Mikey said. "I can still remember when this used to be my room, when I wouldn't have to listen to my," he moved to yell into the hallways, "roommate snore like a chainsaw!"

"Don't worry," April said once he came back in. "We'll soon be out of here and you'll be back in your own room before you know it."

"Um, April? What are you doing with my Silver Century comics?" he asked, seeing them laying on the ground beside some of their boxes.

"Oh, I needed something to wrap my stuff in and these were just lying about, so I-"

She never got to finish her sentence before Mikey scream. Alex just laughed, knowing very well that April didn't use them for anything. She had just stacked them into a neat pile for him. Alex had even put them in numerical order. Even when she was mad at them, she was still doing little things like that for them subconsciously.

April stood up laughing. "Calm down, Mikey. I'm joking. I know better than to mess with a guy's comics."

"Oh ha ha," he said with no humor in his voice. "Real funny, April." He started to walk out the door, shutting off the light as he said, "Enjoy your packing."

April turned to Alex and said, "Yeah, moving out's looking pretty good."

"I know what you mean," Alex said. She got up from her spot and went to turn the light back on.

"You still haven't talked to them yet?" April asked.

"No," Alex answered. "I'll just end up snapping at them again."  
>"Alex, you have to talk to them sooner or later otherwise you're going to lose them," April said. "And I know you don't want that." Alex didn't reply. April continued, "I don't mean to bring this up, but seeing as more and more of your friends are turning away from you, you can't afford to lose anymore friends."<p>

She hated to admit it, but April was right. Her brother's were still missing, Fred was gone, Amanda and Arthur were no longer friends with her and now she was fighting with the guys. All she had left was Erik, Kiley and Emily. However, none of them were as close to Alex as they were with each other now. Ever since they all started to hang out, the twins and Erik had been getting along better than Alex and Erik or Alex and the twins. In a ways it was the third wheel, though it was a little more different than that. And the three of them weren't as close to Alex as the guys were. It was complicated.

So, that almost left her with nobody.

"You're right," Alex said with a heavy sigh. "I can't lose them too."

"Go talk to them," April urged. "I can finish doing things in here."

Alex stood up, unsure of what she was going to do. She excited the room and turned left, heading for Raph's room. However, she stopped when she heard him snoring and remembered what Mikey said. He was asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. That would just make him even angrier at her. She wouldn't have that.

Alex turned and made her way across the bridge, seeing Mikey and Don working on a project. She didn't want to interrupt their work either. She knew how Don got irritated when people messed with his experiments. She understood how that felt. She just continued past them and onto the living room.

However, as she approached the living room where Leo and Master Splinter were sitting from behind, Leo, without looking yelled, "Mikey, not now. We're watching this."

Alex sighed softly to herself. If they didn't want Mikey talking to them while they watched the news, they would feel no differently towards Alex, right? Instead of talking to anyone, Alex grabbed her jacket, seeing as it was getting colder out and left looking very dejected. The guys noticed her go when they heard the large stone door open. The exchanged looks when they saw her expression, but didn't do anything about it, afraid they would make her angry again.

Without a designation, Alex just wondered around the city on her won. Despite all of the warning about the turf war going on, she continued on her way. She didn't care. It wasn't like she couldn't protect herself or anything. She could handle herself on her own.

Suddenly, Alex stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the sidewalk. A question suddenly popped into her head that she couldn't quite answer. _What am I doing with myself? How did I get here?_

The teenage girl used to have caring parents, and protective older brothers. She used to have a job working at her family's dojo that she loved. Her grades were very good and she had good friends. She was happy. But everything changed.

Now, the girl was an orphan. Her brother's were gone. She no longer had their beloved dojo. Her best friend was gone and everything with her other friends were changing. However, her grades were still the same. And the mutant friends she had made weren't really speaking to her.

She was teaching herself what her parents showed her and her brothers. However, she found herself thinking that she was nowhere as good as she would have been if she was being instructed by her parents or maybe even her brother's instructions, though Alex's skills were better than her brothers.

Marcus, Nathan and Zack hadn't been as serious about their training as Alex was. When they were younger, thirteen or fourteen they had been, but Alex always been more dedicated and passionate about her studies, much like Leonardo. When they went out to hang out with their friends on weekends, skateboard or go to the mall, Alex would usually be at the dojo, training herself with her parents or on her own. It was more than just a hobby for her. It was a way of life.

A sudden drop was felt in Alex's stomach when she noticed the building before her. The building was going to ruin. Nobody inhabited it so nobody was taking care of it. The shingles on the roof were falling off, she could see several missing. The Japanese architecture had been vandalized why the Purple Dragons, no doubt. The dark green paint on the outside of the building was chipped and fading. It was creepy, to say the least.

Despite what her brain was telling her, Alex moved forward and snuck into the building through a window on the second floor that she knew for a fact never locked. The empty room she went entered into from the outside was trashed. Graffiti covered the walls and made her feel sick to her stomach.

This place had once been the most special place to her. It, it had been her bedroom. She would used to read, do her homework, meditate and practice her martial arts in there. And to see it in such disarray upset her greatly. Her bed had been over in the corner where several trash bags were, while her dresser had been where there was a hole in the wall. Trash littered the floors while little pieces of the ceiling had fallen off and onto the floor. It was heartbreaking to see the place she once called home looking the way it did.

Trying to push the sickening feeling that was building up inside her stomach, Alex pushed forward into her house. The hallway that her room, her parent's room and her brother's room were in didn't look much different from her bedroom. The place was trashed. Graffiti covered the walls, trash littered the floors. It wasn't anything different from what she had seen from her room. She guessed that the whole building would look like that.

She was bracing herself for what she was going to see. Considering how much her bedroom affected her, the rest of the place could have broken her. She couldn't stand to be anymore broken than she already was.

One of the main ways that Alex managed to keep herself together was by putting on a face and preventing other people from seeing how much things actually affected her. She didn't like it when people asked her, "Are you all right?" or "Did something happen?" or anything of the sort. That always made her flustered. She liked to pretend it wasn't bothering her and deal with it on her own.

However, there had been exceptions to that. When everything first started to happen, when her parents were killed and her brothers were missing, she cried with Fred. He had been there for her when they were taken. April was also one of those people who were there for her. Seeing April cry over her family was something Alex couldn't stand seeing. That had made her break down.

That had only been for about a week though. It wasn't as if it still didn't bother her, it did still, but she didn't let other see it bother her. She liked to be the strong one, to show no weakness. She liked to give other's strength by making them thing that she was strong too, despite the fact that she really wasn't. At least, not in an emotional sense.

Walking through the house not only brought back that bad memory of the night her family and her life was turned upside down, but also so many good ones. She could remember her family movie nights, Christmases, birthdays and sleepovers. Despite how bad that one memory was, there were so many good ones that overpowered it. She remembered them and tears fell down her cheek.

They were almost as bad as the bad one.

There were still some large pieces of furniture throughout the place that hadn't been sold, but had been vandalized. That got to her and made even more tear well up. However, she wasn't sobbing, just silently crying to herself. That all changed when she approached one area in the house though.

Right by the door to the stairs that went to from the dojo to the apartment was a large red stain on the carpet that had been impossible to remove without replacing the carpet. The stain was big enough for two people. That had been where she found her parents when she got out of the safe room that her brothers had forced her into for her own protection. That had been where they died.

Alex slid down the wall right next to where the stain was without removing her gaze from it. Her eyes were focused intently on that one spot, unable to remove them she started to finally sob. So many things were running through her head, yet, she wasn't really making any sense of it. She was just staring at that one spot on the floor. However, there were two things that did make it through her head.

_Why us? Why me?_

o0o

Alex opened her eyes slowly. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was still at her old house. While she was crying, she had to have fallen asleep and tipped over. That was why she was laying on the floor. The girl sighed and was about to push herself up from her on her side position, but stopped and knitted her eye brows together when something shiny caught her eyes.

The girl sat up and then crawled over to the large hutch across from her. She bent down and reached under it, pulling out the small object that had caught her eye. It was a small little amulet. It was gold and about the size of a golf ball, but flat, like a coin, but a little thicker. She held it in her hand with the string handing down.

It looked so familiar. Then it hit her. Both of her parents had one. This…It had to have been one of theirs. She couldn't tell whose it was, but it didn't really matter. It was her parents. That was all that mattered.

Alex looked over at the stain once more, feeling the tears start to well back up. _No, no, no_, she told herself. _I- I can't do this anymore. I can't start the next chapter of my life if I keep going back to read the last chapter. I, I have to move on. I can remember and use it as motivation, but I can't let this hang over me anymore_.

_I have to let go_.

Alex stood up and put the amulet into her pocket. She would study it closer later. She didn't have time at the moment. No, she had to get back to the lair and talk to the guys. She wasn't going to erase them from her next chapter. No, she had to make sure they were in her story. She didn't think she'd be able to _not_ have them in it.

o0o

Upon arriving back at the lair, Alex took off her coat and walked around, looking for her friends. However, as she walked around the place, she couldn't find anybody. Master Splinter wasn't even watching television like he had been before she left. _Maybe they all went to sleep_, Alex thought. However, she couldn't hear Raph snoring. Then she noticed that the craft Donny built was gone. _I hope everything's all right_, Alex thought.

Alex walked over to the couch and plopped down. I guess I could wait for them to get back. They shouldn't be gone too long, right? I can stay up.

She had been wrong. By the time that everybody got back, Alex had fallen asleep. She had curled up into a ball on the couch. That had been where the guys found her when they got back. However, she wasn't completely asleep. She was more half conscious, half asleep. She could hear everything they were saying and could comprehend it, but she was too tired to be able to move or say anything.

"Aw, ain't that cute," Mikey said.

"I wonder how long she's been there," Donny said.

"I have no clue," Leo said.

"Should we move her?" Raph asked.

"No, I don't think we should risk waking her. April says she hasn't been sleeping well," Leo said.

"Hey guys," Don said. "I just realized something. You know how we said Leatherhead was so lonely? Well, I thought that maybe Alex has been. I mean, think about it, we haven't spoken to her and her brothers aren't around for her. April told me that she hadn't been around her couple friends at school in order to make that Erik guy come to terms with what happened at Coney Island. The only really contact she's had with anybody is April. And she's been busy organizing everything for the new shop."

_Who's Leatherhead?_ Alex asked herself. She found herself agreeing with Donny though, despite not knowing who they were talking about. Alex had only been talking to April. Her brothers were gone and Fred was gone. She hadn't spoken to Erik in order to make sure he was okay with who she was friends with; the enemies of the Purple Dragons. If they found out he was hanging out with Alex, they'd surly kill him. She didn't want that. Kiley and Emily were hanging out with Erik so they weren't around Alex. She really had been rather alone for the past couple of weeks.

Alex heard someone sigh. She assumed it was Leo, for he was the one to speak next. "We haven't been the best of friends lately, have we?"  
>"It's not like she has been trying to work things out with us either," Raph said.<p>

"It's more our fault than anything, Raph," Donny said. "We did overreact."

"That guy did look like he was trying to help her," Mikey said.

"But he's the enemy," Raph said.

"Nnn," Alex managed to get out. She opened her eyes sleepily, but didn't get up. She looked up at the turtles around her. Raph was standing by the TV's, Leo was right next to her by the armrest, Mikey was on the floor and Don was to her left. "He's not a bad guy," she said.

"He's a Purple Dragon," Raph said.

Alex hesitated before continuing. She sat up, sitting partially on her feet that were on the couch while she leaned against the armrest. She shook her head and said, "I shouldn't be telling you this, I promised I wouldn't, but I don't see any other way to get you to see it. Erik is a good guy. The only reason he joined the Purpled Dragons was because he mother's sick and he needed the money for the bills. He's father baled on them a long time ago, so really right now he's the only source of income."

"How do you know that?" Raph asked.

"Because I started to tutor him before he was a member of the gang," Alex said. "I knew his mom before she got sick. Then life started to get hard when she did. He's made some bad choices, but he's a good guy and he's never done anything to hurt me."

"That's good enough for me," Mikey said. He stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm tired too," Donny said. "Have a nice night guys. See you later, Alex."

"Night guys," Alex said to the two sleepy turtles.

There was an awkward moment as the three of them stayed as the other two left. Raph was still standing by the TV's with his arms crossed against his chest. Leo shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was the first to speak. "I must speak to Master Splinter. You two have a good night."

"You too, Leo," Alex said, while Raph kept quiet.

That left Alex and Raph alone together. Now, if Alex thought it was awkward to just have Leo, Raph and herself there, this was incredibly awkward with just her and Raph there. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch and looked around at anything but him. She almost jumped when the silence was broken.

"I don't like you hanging out with him," Raph stated. He was staring down at the ground.

"Why?" Alex asked. "I just told you that he's never tried to hurt me. I told you earlier that he even saved my life."

"I don't like it," he repeated. "They could find out and come after you or you could be dragged into something that could get you hurt."

Then it dawned on Alex. She stood up and slowly walked over to Raph, her arms wrapped around herself to keep herself warm. She was rather cold. "I think I get it," she said. "It's not really Erik, per say, it's that you're worried about me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raph said, turning to the side slightly so he wasn't facing Alex. "Why would I care?"

That almost stung. Almost. Alex knew that he was just defensive. Feelings like those were kind of like a sign of weakness. He was just embarrassed. Alex couldn't help but smile at that. "Because you're sweet," Alex said. She walked up to him and leaned forward. She planted a soft kiss on his green cheek. Before she pulled back she whispered, "I care about you too, Raphie."  
>Leaning back, Alex couldn't help but smile while she walked to the room she was staying in. She called out, "Goodnight, Raphael." With that, she went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Like I said, please don't forget to tel me who you want Alex with. Please...? :)<p> 


	11. Return to the Underground

Another chapter! Isn't this nice? Anywho, here it is. PLease review and tell me who you like Alex with, etc, etc.  
>Thanks go out to the following people:<br>**kaaayyytteee, Yuki101, CORA DA REVIEWR, pokemonjkl, dream lighting, Summer903, **and** TMNTluckygirl**. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Return to the Underground

Sleep was something hard to come by if you were Alex O'Neil. Alex, despite having let go of the past, was still worrying about the future and the safety of her brothers and friend. Then there was the added stress of helping set up everything for April's new shop. Alex was going to be working part time for April. Until they could get the place running and making money, Alex wouldn't be getting paid. There was also still training, school and whatever crazy thing the guys would get her involved in.

Life was hectic.

So, when Alex usually got a good night sleep, she didn't want anything to disrupt it. However, it wasn't like there was much she could do to avoid anything from happening to wake her up, seeing as she was asleep. However, she could lock her bedroom door, pull the blinds and hope. That was really all she could do those.

There was one other thing she could do, but having been exhausted, Alex completely forgot to do it. And of course, being the ironic and slightly _cruel_ thing called life, that one thing that Alex forgot to do would be what woke her up from the first good night's rest that she'd had in a couple months.

Alex's Shell Cell started to ring from her bedside table. A groan could be vaguely heard coming from the girl who didn't move at all at first. Finally, after three rings, she lifted her head off of her pillow and looked at the alarm clock next to the phone. It was only two in the morning. Now there was just a growl to be heard as she reached for the phone and picked it up.

"There better be a good reason for calling me at two in the morning," Alex mumbled, her head plopping back down in the pillow, face first.

"I was finally able to create an antidote for our friends in the Underground!" an excited Donny yelled, causing the girl to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Good for you," she said without sounding enthusiastic at all. "May I go back to sleep now?"

"Well, I thought you'd want to come with us," he added.

_But, but, but…._That just kept playing over and over again in Alex's mind. _I just wanna go back to sleep!_ Plus, she had school in the morning. Despite her better judgment Alex said with a sigh, "Alright. I'll be down as soon as I can." With that, she hung up.

o0o

Sluggishly, Alex walked into the lair. One hand was covering her yawning mouth, the other scratching the back of her head. She was dressed completely in her uniform, except her mask. Her mask was in the sash of her uniform, hanging loosely. Her eyes were half open and not nearly as focused as they should have been, but she hadn't slept well for so long and then she was woken up from the only good night's sleep that she had been getting.

"Alex," Mikey greeted as she walked over to a very large transportation device that obviously Donny built. Raph, Leo and Donny were also standing about, making final preparations for their trip. "You look horrible. Are you worried about going back down to the underworld too?"

"Mikey," Alex started, "first of all, it's not the Under_world_, it's the Under_ground_. Secondly, I'm not worried about anything. I was finally getting some well needed sleep when Don called. And thirdly," she said as she walked up to him and smacked him on the back of the head, causing Raph to laugh, "_that's_ for telling me I look horrible. Never tell a girl that."

"Yeah, Mikey," Raph said. Alex walked up to Raph and then smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

She pointed her finger at him and said, "That was for laughing at your brother's pain." Alex then walked over to Donny and smacked him in the arm, not the head. He was too smart to get hit in the head. He had to make up for the lack of brain cells in his brothers. He couldn't afford to lose any. "That was for waking me up."

As she walked over to the opening to go inside the machine, she passed Leo, who raised his hands up as if to surrender. She just rolled her eyes and smirked. She went in and sat down, trying to get comfortable while everybody else finished getting ready. Normally, she would have helped, but they had already been doing it and she didn't want to join in and mess everything up. It would have just taken them more time.

Once everybody was inside, Donny started up the machine. "Tuneler engaged," Donny said right before they lurched forward.

As they went, Alex got bored. And being tired and bored didn't mix well for her. She slowly started to fall asleep. Her head bobbed up and down every once in a while until she leaned her head backwards to reason the back part of her seat. Once again, Alex felling to an half asleep, half awake state. As the moved on, the rockiness of the ride caused her to tip sideways a little. Her head landed on the shoulder of the person next to her.

"Alex?" she could hear Leo asked in the distance, despite the fact that he was sitting right next to her.

"Mmmhm," she was able to get out.

"Dude, just let her rest," Mikey told his leader. "I don't want her to hit me again! She hits hard."

Normally Alex would have laughed at that because it was very true, but she was too tired and too out of it to do so. She staid where she was, resting again, or so she assumed, was Leo's shoulder. All she really cared about was that she was comfortable, warm and falling asleep. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was thinking, _Leo's nice and warm_.

o0o

When the girl finally woke up, she sat up from the seat that she had been spread out across and looked around. Nobody was in there with her, which she found oddly strange. She couldn't help but wonder where they were and why she was left alone. She sat up and headed for the exit, but stopped in the doorway when she saw Donny and Quarry heading her way.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What's going on? Why didn't anybody wake me?"

"You were exhausted," Donny said. "You needed your rest so we left you here."

"Hi Quarry," Alex said, putting out her hand to shake.

"It's good to see you again, Alex," she greeted. "And please, my name is Sidney."

"All right," Alex said. "But that still didn't explain what is going on."

"Buckle up and we'll tell you on the way," Don said.

"Okay," she said, hesitantly.

"Okay, so when we got here, we discovered that the crystal moon was gone. We were attacked by the others and then Sidney, but I was able to use what I had of the crystals for one serum. Sidney informed us that they had tried to create their own cure, but ended up sending the moon into the lava. It's our job to retrieve it."

"Okay then," Alex said. She sat down next to Sidney and buckled up. Add another fear to my list; being burned alive in a bit of lava.

"Sidney, you don't have to do this," Donny told the other female.

"Yes I do," she replied. "I'm the only one who knows where the crystal moon went down."

"She has a very good point," Alex said.

"Okay," Don said. "Engaging inferred scanner. Let's do this quickly. I don't know how long the heat shields will hold."

They moved forward and into the lava. "Thanks, Don. That makes me feel a whole lot better about this." Her sarcasm was dually noted.

As they continued forward, Alex could feel the temperature of the cabin start to rise. She kept her eyes on the heat shields, making sure they would have enough for the trip. It just kept going down though and that was making the ninja even more uncomfortable with the situation and the temperature. She never was one for the heat.

"Stall them, but try not to hurt them," Donny suddenly spoke and Alex realized that he was talking to the others over their comm. links.

A moment later, Sidney said, "There! The crystal moon!"  
>"Good," Donny said. "Keep an eye on the heat shields. They're starting to go."<p>

"I know, Don. I've been watching them this whole time," Alex said. "We need to get to that moon now!"

The heat just kept getting more intense. Alex had to lean back in her seat to focus on her breathing. She was so hot that she was having a hard time with that task. She could feel the sweat rolling down her face and she was disgusted by it, but she couldn't really do anything about it. It wasn't like she could turn on an AC or open a window. She just had to pray that the shields would hold.

"I can promise you I'm never going in a sauna," Alex muttered.

"Heat shields are down to fifty percent," Sidney said. "Structural breach in two minutes. We have to pick up the pace."

"Almost there," Don said.

"We better be because if we're not, I'm going to haunt you in our afterlives, Don," Alex said. Alex was panting so much that she almost sounded like a dog. She leaned forward a little, trying to put her head between her knees to help with her breathing, but it wasn't working. She ended up falling forward onto the floor. "Ow," was all that could be heard from her.

They finally made it to the crystal and Donny circled it, wrapping the cord around it. "Crystal moon is nearly secured."

"It's about time," Alex muttered, still lying on the ground.

"Heat shields are almost gone," Sidney said. "We've got thirty seconds before we're cooked.

"I think I'm already turning into a biscuit," Alex mumbled.

"I just have to lock off the cable," Donny said. "No!"

Alex assumed he didn't do it_. I'm going to burn to death. Yeah, that's the way to go. Burning to death!_ Those horrible thoughts were playing through her head. _That sounds incredibly painful! _Alex went to wide off sweat from her face, but she didn't find any despite the heat. She had already sweated it all out.

That wasn't the only thing going on with her either. She had a major head ache while she was also dizzy and lightheaded. Her skin was hot, dry and red. Her limbs felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds each while her heartbeat seemed to be pounding against her chest like an Inuit drum. Her breathing was fast, yet shallow.

"Heat shields are down to ten percent," Sidney said. "We're not going to make it."

"Yes!" Don yelled. "Guys, go now."

"We need to…get out…of here, Don," Alex panted.

"We're heading up as fast as I can make this thing go, Alex," Don said.

"Alex," Sidney panted. "You don't look so well."

"I…don't feel…so hot," she said. "Pun…not…intended."

"What are the symptoms of heat stroke?" Sidney asked Donny.

"Throbbing headache, dizziness and lightheadedness, muscle weakness, rapid heartbeat or stronger or weaker, lack of sweat, red, hot and dry skin, nausea or vomiting, rapid, shallow breathing, seizures or unconsciousness," Don listed. "There could also be confusion, disoriented, or staggering."

"Uh, check, check…check, check, check….check, check, check, not check and not really," Alex said. "And nope. Wait, what are…we talking…about?"

"I think we could check the confusion," Don said.

"We can take care of it when we get to the surface," Sidney said.

"Surface of what?" Alex asked, completely confused.

"Please hurry," Sidney added.

They finally arrived at the surface. When the door opened, Donny went out first while Sidney helped Alex to her feet. She put her arm around her neck and helped her out to the door. When she made it outside, she was washed with cooler, but still hot air. It didn't really help though. Alex was still completely out of it.

It took a couple minutes before the rest of the guys noticed the state Alex was in. While they were talking, Alex was completely out of it, trying to figure out what was going on.

_Why are these people green? _Alex asked herself. _And why do they all have funny looking backpacks on? They're not wearing shoes. They only have three fingers…Wait do I three fingers_. Alex lifted her hand to her face and looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Wow," she muttered, catching the attention of the people around her. "I have five fingers and you only have three."

"Alex?" Leo asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm Alex!" she yelled, raising her hand. She tried to step forward, but ended up tripping. Donny had already moved to the side off of the stairs so he wasn't there to catch her. Leo was the first to get there. He caught her and held her bridal style. Alex giggled and looked up at him, poking him in the cheek. "Your skin in green," she giggled. "I wish _I_ have green skin! Then I could be Lizard Lady!"

"Donny, what's wrong with Alex?" Leo asked.

"She has heat stroke," Donny informed them. "We need to get her cooled down. I should take care of her before I administer the rest of the serums. Is that okay, Sidney?"  
>"Yes, please, make sure Alex is okay," she said. "I know somewhere we can take her to cool down."<p>

"Come on, Leo," Donny said.

Alex was carried by Leo to a building. Sidney brought them in and had Leo place Alex on a bed. The blankets were removed so they wouldn't make her warm. "Don, if you come with me, we can get some cloths, a bucket of water and some ice."

"You're not human," Alex said to Leo.

"No," Leo said. "I'm a turtle."

"I like turtles," Alex said. "They're cute."

Leo blushed at the compliment. It was then that Don and Sidney came back. "We have to get her temperature down."

"How do we do that?" Leo asked.

"We have to place the ice in areas that are rich with blood vessels close to the skin," Don said. "But first we have to get the, ahem, excess clothing off." He turned to Sidney and asked. "Could you see if there is anything we could take off of her without making her completely indecent?"

"Okay," she said. She removed Alex's breast plate and top to reveal a sports bra while Leo and Donny turned around. Her elbow and knee pads were removed, along with her headband and mask. The last thing to be removed was Alex's shoes. She was left in her sports bra and her spandex pants. "All right," Sidney said. "I've done it."

"Can we turn around?" Donny asked.

"I'm really warm," Alex groaned. The delusion and confusion she had been feeling had faded, just leaving her rather exhausted. She was starting to remember who was around her, but she still wasn't completely all there. "I need to take a shower."

"There aren't any showers," Sidney told the younger girl. "But Donny and Leo are willing to help you cool down. They just need your permission to see you like this."

"Make it stop," Alex said. "Please help me."

"I'll take that as a yes," Sidney said to the two turtles.

Leo and Donny both turned around with bright red blushes on their faces. However, their redness was pale compared to how red Alex was due to how warm she was. "Okay," Don said. "We need to put the ice behind her neck, back and under her armpits." Sidney help Donny while Leo stood there. He was trying not to look at Alex.

"Okay, Leo," Donny said turning to his brother. "I need you to keep this up. We need to go create and distribute the serum."

"What?" Leo asked, slightly freaking out. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Wet one of the cloths and run it across the exposed skin," Don told him.

"But Don!" However, it was too late. Don was out of the room along with Sidney. He sighed and slowly and awkwardly moved over to the bed. He picked up the cloth and gently ran it across Alex's forehead.

Alex let out a small content sigh. The cool water felt nice on her warm head and the way he was gently rubbing the cloth on her forehead made it feel like he was massage her head. He re-wet it and then hesitantly, with an even brighter blush on his face, placed the cloth of her bare stomach and ran it there. Alex shivered for a moment but then stopped with a slight sigh.

"Mmm," she sounded. She opened her closed eyes and looked at the blue bandana turtle. "Leo?" she asked.

"Alex?" he asked. "Are you okay? Do I need to get Donny?"

"No," she sighed. She managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Her face was flushed, her hair slightly messed up, without a shirt on. Leo's face flushed. He wasn't thinking very honorable thoughts. "Thank you," she said. "For this. You didn't have to, yet you are."

He smiled softly and pushed her back down by her shoulder, trying to avoid looking down. "It's nothing," he replied.

"No," she said. "It is. Not many people would so such a thing without anterior motives."

Leo gulped, but Alex didn't catch it. "Anything for you, Alex."

"Anything for you too, Leo," she replied, closing her eyes as he gently ran the cloth over her shoulders and her neck. Alex fell asleep like that, completely content, but a little hot.

11


	12. City At War

Another chapter. I hope you enjoying it. There isn't really any interaction with the guys in this chapter, but it is an important chapter and it sets up things for the future. Anyways, I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think.  
>Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:<br>**_dream lighting,_ _Yuki101, pokemonjkl, FearlessDragoness, TMNTluckygirl_**, and _**zrexheartz**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<br>"City at War"  
>Part 1, Part 2 &amp; Part 3<p>

School had been keeping Alex very busy. After having two weeks full of working in the shop, training and school, she felt pooped, despite the fact that she had been sleeping better ever since she decided to let go of all of the things in her past that were haunting her in her dreams. There was one thing that she kept wondering about though.

The amulet.

The amulet of her parents that she had found just made her wonder. It looked so familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she had seen it before. The unique engravings were so unusual. She couldn't figure out where she had seen it before and that was bothering her a great deal, but she wasn't letting it make her lose sleep. She was trying not to have things like that bother her anymore. She had taken up wearing it around her neck now though.

Alex walked into the lair late that night after walking back from the library to pick up one last box of things to bring to April's new place. It was the last box that they needed to move and Alex had promised to pick it up on her way home from the library. She hadn't planned on getting it so late, but she had lost track of time as she did her history report. She knew there was supposed to be a curfew in place due to the gang activity lately, but it wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself.

She was fine.

After grabbing the box and readjusting her backpack on her back, she headed back out, seeing that nobody was really around. She wanted to get home anyways. Plus, she didn't really have the time. It was late and she didn't want April to worry about her. Without seeing the others, Alex exited the lair and went out onto the street.

It was a rather cold night, and Alex's jacket wasn't keeping her very warm. She was simply wearing a green blouse under her jacket, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her hair was pulled behind her ears, but was still hanging down to her back. Her had had gotten a lot longer, she noticed. She was thinking about getting it cut to make sure it didn't get in the way of when she was fighting, but seeing as it hadn't really done anything of the sort as of late, she was contemplating keeping it longer.

As she thought about how she should have her hair, Alex passed an alley. A disgusted shiver ran up her spine as she heard a wolf whistle. It was one of _those_ kinds of whistles. Those ones where men would make a woman feel like property and as if they were a piece of meat meant only to exist for them and only them. It gave Alex the creeps.

"Hey honey, where ya goin'?" the guy asked.

Alex didn't even turn around to look at the guy talking to her. She could hear several pairs of footsteps following her as she went. She sounded at least three, possibly four people following her. She wasn't giving them any attention though, just hoping that they would leave her alone so she wouldn't have to take any sort of action. She really hadn't been in the mood to fight.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to ya, Toots!" the guy called out. He grabbed Alex by the arm and yanked her back, forcing her to look at him. She then saw he was a member of the Purple Dragons. So were the three other people behind him.

"Look," Alex started to say, "I don't want any trouble."

"And we just want to have a good time," he said.

"And I just want to go home to finish my history report," Alex said. "Please, just let me go."

He looked at Alex up and down and that made her really regret not buttoning up her jacket all the way before she left the lair. That and she should have asked one of the guys to walk her home. At least then this situation most likely would have never taken place. It would have been the safe and smart thing to do. _I'm supposed to be smart, aren't I?_ Alex asked herself. _Then why was I so stupid in doing this? _

"What's in the box?" he asked.

"Just office supplies," Alex told him. It was the complete truth too. All there was in the box were some pencils, pens, staplers and book ends. There was nothing special in there whatsoever. Nothing that they would make a big profit off of. "Here, take it. Just let me go," Alex tried to reason. She would have down almost anything to get out of there without having to tight. April would have understood when Alex told her what happened when she didn't come home with the box. She would have just been happy she was okay.

The guy took the box, momentarily letting go of Alex's arm. He passed the box to one of the guys behind her, giving her an opportunity to bolt it. Alex turned and ran from where she was. She could hear the guys behind her yelling for her to stop. The guy than had grabbed her told the others to catch her, which just made her run faster.

However, everything and everyone stopped once a large explosion was heard. The ground rumbled and shook slightly. Alex could see from the side of her eyes that some of the gang members fell to the ground from the shaking. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that and scoff. It was ridiculous, she thought.

_ What the heck was that?_ Alex asked. She was about to turn and run down the street to her left, but then stopped herself. _What if someone is in trouble? They might need my help!_ So instead, Alex ran down the street to her right, leaving the gang member running back down the way they had come in fear. They wanted nothing to do with her anymore since the explosion, so in a way she was kind of thankful for that.

Alex ran down the street towards the sound of the explosion. Alex skidded to a stop though when she saw some shady looking people on the opposite side of the street. They were looking over at an apartment building where a little girl was playing on the sidewalk. The men were talking about it and she didn't like the look of it.

Being distracted from the explosion, Alex stopped and hid behind a car. She watched the people intently. She had one of her gut feelings and she didn't like what it was telling her about those people. So she waited. She tried to hear what they were saying, but she could really only hear little bits and pieces over the usual noise in New York City.

What she could make out were things like "hiding," "enemy," "first floor," and "job." But that was all she got. That didn't mean she didn't try to figure it out though. The people across the street were gang member. They said "enemy" so Alex assumed and "enemy" was "hiding" out in the "first floor" of the building they were looking at. It was their "job" to take this "enemy" out. She didn't like that either. What else could it mean?

The men started to move towards the building. A couple of them, Alex noticed, had guns in their hands. That was the last straw for Alex. There was a little girl out in front of that building. By the look of how they were walking, they weren't going to go into the building. They were going to shoot from the outside. The little girl was right in the way.

There was no way Alex was going to let that little girl get caught up in the gang wars going on.

"Get down!" Alex yelled as she ran forward, grabbing hold of the little girl.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _

o0o

"Hello?" April asked as she answered the phone.

"Miss O'Neil?" the man on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she," April said. "May I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Dr. Wright," the man said. "I'm sorry to inform you that your niece, Alex, was in an accident."

"An accident? What kind of accident? Is Alex okay?" April quickly asked, her voice panicked.

"She was shot several times," he informed her. "We have her here in the MICU. She's currently in a coma."

"How is she? Is she going to wake up?" April asked, tears rolling out of the sides of her eyes.

"Like I said, she's currently in a coma. She's not good. I suggest you get here as fast as you can," he told her.

April hung up the phone after getting directions to New York Downtown Hospital. She grabbed her cell phone, her purse and headed out of the shop after locking it up. She haled a taxi because she had left Casey and Mikey take her car. She looked down at her phone in her lap as she sat in the taxi. She had to call the guys. But she had to see Alex first. She just had to see if she was okay.

o0o

April rushed into the hospital and made her way up to the ICU as quickly as possible. The nurses working there made her scrub up to her elbows and then wear a gown and gloves before they let her into Alex's room. April hesitated before going in once she saw the young girl from the doorway of the room.

"Oh Alex," April said before sitting down in the chair on the other side of the room. The Nurses had told her that it would be best if she didn't touch her. Alex was very unstable at the moment and they didn't want to risk the girl getting an infection even with all of the scrubbing down. They didn't want to take the risk. They were surprised she wasn't dead upon arrival.

"Ma'am," a nurse said from the doorway. April turned her head to look at the young man. "There is an officer here to speak to you."

"Thank you," April said. She took one last look at her niece before standing up. She exited the room and had to throw her gown, gloves and made her wash again before leaving. She walked out to the waiting room which was, despite all of the resent activity in the city, was rather empty. She found the officer standing there, looking at the vending machine. "Officer?" April asked, getting the young man's attention.

He looked over at the woman and then took his hat off as he walked closer to her. "Ma'am," he greeted. "My name is Officer Blake. I'm sorry for everything that's happened and I assure you that we're doing everything in our power to catch who did this."

"Thank you," April said.

"Uh, will you sit?" Blake asked, gesturing to the chairs. April sat down and looked at the young man, who looked no older than twenty-one. He had short dark hair and warm brown eyes. He was tall, taller than herself, but shorter than Casey. He was also strong, but also not as strong as Casey or the turtles.

"Officer Blake, can you tell me what happened?" April asked. "The doctors don't really know what happened other than that she was shot."

Blake nodded. "Alexandra-"

"Alex," April corrected. People didn't call Alex "Alexandra." She was mostly just Alex or Lex. But nobody ever called her Alexandra unless it was Master Splinter. She wouldn't have the officer calling her that. It just made April feel as if Alex was another case to be solved. It depersonalized her.

"All right," he said, nodding his head understandingly. Despite him looking and having the air of a newbie, which he was, he rather understood how April felt. "Alex was shot in a part of the gang activity taking place lately. Some members of the Purple Dragons were taking out an enemy of their and Alex jumped in front of a little girl who was playing outside to try and save her."

April took in a shaky, deep breath. She nodded her head. Before she realized it, April started to mutter, "Of course Alex would have been trying to protect somebody. That's all she ever tries to do. Help people. And this is where it gets her."

"What do you mean?" Officer Blake asked.

"Alex always tries to help people. Even before her parents died, she's had a thing with helping others," April said.

"I read in the report that her parents had passed, but I don't know how it happened," Blake said.

"They were murdered," April informed him. "The person or people haven't been caught. They also took my nephews, Alex's older brothers." Of course, April knew the whole story now. She just wasn't going to tell the officer. She didn't want to look like she was insane.

"The poor girl," Blake said.

"She doesn't like to let people see how much it all affects her though," April went on. "She's one of those people who'll put on a smile and tell you everything's all right just so you don't have to worry."

"She sounds like a good kid," Blake said.

"She is," she replied. _You have no idea_.

"She's going to be okay," Blake said. "I can feel it."

_I hope you're right_, April thought. "Will you excuse me for a minute? I've got to make a phone call."

"Of course," Blake said.

April got up from her chair and walked out into the hallway for a little more privacy. She took out her phone and dialed for Casey first. There was no answer. She didn't like that. So she tried Don. He didn't answer either, along with Leo, Mikey and Raph. Either they were all busy and just couldn't answer, or something was wrong with them too. April really didn't need to worry about any of them either. She had enough to worry about with Alex.

April walked back into the room as she put her phone back in her pocket and took a seat. "Sorry about that. I've been trying to get a hold of some of our close friends, but they're not answering."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blake said. "But I should really get to why I'm here."

"Please do," April said.

"We want to keep an officer here with her until the guys who did this are captured," Blake said. "She most likely saw their faces and they wouldn't want to risk it. They might try to send someone. That's why I'm here. I'd also like to make a request."

"And what would that be?" April asked.

"I would like to be there when she wakes up," Officer Blake said. "It I can talk to her right when she wakes up, I might be able to get everything she remembers about the men and the events. The quicker you get that down is the best. The memory would be clearer than say if I did it a couple days after."

"I understand," April said. "I'll consent."

"Thank you," Blake said.

"Anything to get the people who did this."

o0o

Donny, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Casey and Master Splinter walked into the lair all very tired from the events that had taken place. The turtles plopped down on the couch while Casey just dropped to the floor. Master Splinter was heading to his room when Casey pulled out his cell phone and stated that he had missed a call from April. Donny too took out his Shell Cell and looked at it, seeing that he too had missed a call from the red haired woman.

"That's weird," Leo said. Seeing as they both had missed calls, he pulled out his phone and looked at it. "I missed a call from April too."

"Me too," Mikey said.

"Ditto," Raph added.

"Perhaps it would be wise to contact our friend," Master Splinter said, walking about over to the other's in his home.

Donny dialed April's number. It rang a couple times before he heard April on the other end. Everybody listened to Donny as he spoke, but they were unable to hear what April was saying on the other line. "Hey April," Donny greeted. "Sorry we missed your calls. We kind of had our hands full. What's up?...What?...How?...Is she…?...Is there anything we can do?...All right, we'll keep in touch….It'll be okay, April….Okay, bye."

Don hung up the phone and let his hand fall to his lap. Everybody was anxious to know what was going on. From the sound of his voice and the look on his face, something was wrong and nobody there liked how it all looked. Now they just needed to know what happened and get Donny to talk.

"Donatello, what is the trouble?" Master Splinter asked his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Alex," he said.

"What about Alex?" Leo asked.

"She's in the hospital," Donny went on. "She's been shot three times. April says that she's in the intensive care unit."

"Did she say there was anything we could do?" Casey asked.

"No," Don said. "She said that she couldn't tell us everything yet, but there really wasn't anything we could do other than keep watch at the hospital to make sure nobody threatening looking goes in."

"How did this happen?" Raph yelled, storming up from his spot.

"All April was able to tell me was that it was gang related," Don said.

"My sons, you need your strength if you are to keep watch tonight for Alexandra," Splinter said. "You need to sleep."

As they all stood up, Leo muttered to Raph, "Still think it wasn't our business?"

o0o

It had been a week since Alex had been shot. Alex was moved out of the ICU a couple days after she had arrived, but that still didn't mean she was out of the clear. She still hadn't woken up and she wasn't improving or getting worse. She was just laying there with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose just to make sure her breathing was all right. She was bandaged up neatly. Nurses would go and change then twice a day.

April had been at the hospital the whole time, basically. The only times she left was to use the restroom, get food or when Casey made her leave to get some sleep. However, he could only keep her a way for about two or three hours when he did that. But at least she was out of there and resting for a little while.

Officer Blake had been staying with Alex, just as he said he would. He sat right in a chair by the door in the room, usually staring out into the hallway or at the unconscious girl. He couldn't get the fact that a young girl would do such a brave thing for someone she didn't even know. She had almost died for that little girl. He didn't think he knew any teenager, and a lot of adult, that would do that for someone else. In a way, he admired her a lot for her bravery.

The terrapins had been keeping watch every night that Alex was in the hospital, except for the night that they had gotten the call. And even though they had gone to bed after getting the news, none of them really slept well at all. Mikey kept waking up from bad dreams, Don went to sleep for a little bit, but then woke up and couldn't fall back asleep from everything running through him mind. He ended up getting up and working in his lab.

Raph couldn't sleep at all. He was wondering if it really was their fault that Alex had gotten shot. Everything that Leo had been talking about, everything about how they had caused the war was running through his mind. Was it their fault that Alex was shot? Was it his fault that one of his best friends was in the hospital? Would she be okay? Would there be a chance for him to see her again?

Leo wasn't much better. He still felt that it was their entire fault. He could have prevented what happened to Alex? If she died, he wouldn't know how to deal with himself. He felt it was his fault that she had gotten into that situation. They still didn't know that she had jumped in front of that little girl to protect her, they just thought she was hit by gang members. But even so, would Leo still blame himself if he knew? Would it have been his fault for that little girl being in trouble?

Master Splinter could see how this was affecting his sons. He didn't like it, but he really didn't know what to do. Usually, he would have let them figure out their feelings on their own, but it had already been a week and nothing was changing. He wasn't doing the best either. He loved Alex. She was almost like the daughter he had never had. He cared about her and he hated to think off all of the pain that she was in.

There was an annoying beeping that just wouldn't go away. Alex tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it was right in her ear it seemed. Then she realized the pain. She had a horrible pain in her left side, her right hip and one on her chest. She almost groaned from it, but she refrained from doing so. She didn't know why she was in pain or what that beeping was.

Slowly, Alex opened her eyes and shut them quickly. It was very bright wherever she was. She slowly opened her eyes again, this time letting them adjust to the light. She could see lights on the ceiling above her and the monitors to her left and to her right. She could feel a mask on her face and she could taste the metallic oxygen she was breathing in. Alex assumed she was in a hospital.

The next thing that Alex noticed was a man sitting in a chair over by the door. He was a young looking man with very short dark brown hair. He also had pale white skin, but Alex assumed that was because it was getting colder and people were staying inside more, meaning he was getting less contact with the sun. She could also see his NYPD uniform. She could barely make out the badge on his chest. His dark brown eyes were focused on the doorway.

It was then that Alex remembered what happened. The gang, the building, the little girl. She remembered getting to the little girl, but that was all she remembered. She could see anything further after that. She could remember everything before perfectly fine, but not anything after. That annoyed her, but it wasn't like there was really anything she could do about it.

"Officer," Alex croaked out. Her voice sounded very horse and it was very dry. But it was audible.

The police man looked startled for a moment, moving his eyes from the door to the girl very quickly. He got up out of his chair and walked up to the girl, standing next to her bed. "Alexandra O'Neil," he said. "I'm Officer Blake."

Alex tried to nod her head, but it hurt to do so, so she didn't continue with the motion. "Yes," she said. "But really, it's just Alex, please."

He chuckled a little and smiled down at her. Despite him being older than her – though noticing that he was still rather young, maybe twenty-one – he was very nice looking and had a nice smile. "That's what your aunt said."

"April?" Alex asked. "Where's April?"

"It's okay," he told her. "She just went home to take a shower and to get a little rest. A friend of her's, uh, Mr. Jones, I believe has been trying to get her to rest and to get out of the hospital a little. She's been very worried about you. We all have."

"How long have I been out?" Alex asked, moving the mask off of her face. She removed it despite the cops protests. She didn't need it. She could breath perfectly fine on her own. It hurt a little since it involved moving her chest, but she didn't care. It wasn't as if she hadn't been in horrible pain before. It was nothing compared to that ray thing that the Shredder had.

"You've been in unconscious for about a week," Blake told her.

Alex groaned. _I hate it when that happens_, she thought.

"Alex," he said, getting her attention. "I don't know if you remember, but you were in an incident–"

Alex almost laughed at how softly he was trying to break it to her, as if she didn't remember. She guessed that most people would remember as quickly as she did, but she was a normal person, now was she? "I was shot," Alex said. "Is the girl okay?"

"You were shot three times," he told her. She didn't miss how he left out the information about the little girl. "You were hit by three of thirteen shots taken." He moved over a chair to sit next to her as he spoke. "You are lucky to still be here. It was an incredibly brave thing that you did. Stupid, but brave."

She knew it was stupid. _Most_ of the things that she did were _stupid_, but she could _help_ but do them. "Thank you," she said, "I think. But you left out the little girl. So, I'm going to assume that it's bad news." Her voice was getting weaker and more serious as she spoke. "Is she injured or did she…Is she…"

Blake looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes and shook his head. "She didn't make it. She got hit with two bullets."

"And the person they were after?" Alex asked. "Did they get the job done?"

"Unfortunately, they did," Blake said. "He was hit four times."

"What about the rest of the shots?" Alex asked. "You said there were thirteen taken. That's nine. What about the other four?"

"Misses," he informed her. "Nobody else was hurt."

Alex made a noise telling him she understood and got the information as she stared up at the ceiling. She was trying to prevent tears from forming and slipping out of her eyes. She didn't want to have this police officer see her weak. She didn't want anybody see her weak. After all of that, two people were dead, one being that little girl. She couldn't protect her. Then she goes and most likely gives April a heart attack from worry. And what about the guys? Did they know? If they did, how were they handling everything? Where they trying to catch the people who did it?

The people who did it…

"Have the gangsters been caught?" Alex asked, looking at the officer who had moved his gave to his hands after he saw how the girl was in her own thoughts. He looked back up at her once he heard her voice.

"No," Blake said. "That's why I'm here. I'm here for protection detail and to get your statement."

"Okay," Alex said. "Do you have a pad and paper ready?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked. "I can call your aunt first. She can be here when you do it."

"I know it's best to get it down," Alex said. "That way it's still fresh in the mind, right? Isn't that how it works?"

"You're a smart girl," he said.

"A stupidly brave on, but also smart," Alex joked.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Blake said.

"All right," Alex said. "I was walking home from a friends place after picking up a box of stuff that they were letting us keep there."

"We didn't find a box at the crime scene," he told her.

"That's because I ran into some other Purple Dragons on the way home," she continued. "They took the box, but I got away. So I was on my way home when I heard an explosion. I decided to go see if anything was wrong, but ended up seeing more Purple Dragon members outside of that apartment building. It could see that they were up to no good, so I stopped and watched for a couple minutes because I saw that little girl playing outside.

"So I stood there and when I saw them pull out the guns and start to head across the street, I ran over to the little girl and tried to get her down and covered her with myself. I went out after that," she told him.

"Okay," Blake said. "Do you remember what any of them look like?"

"Two," she told him. "There were two guys that were obviously in charge of the operation. If you get a sketch artist, or if you want me to describe them to you I can, but I remember what they look like exactly."

"You really remember details, don't you?" Blake said.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, but I can never remember what I ate for breakfast."

"That sounds like something I would do," he told her with a laugh.

"Most people can't remember what they have for breakfast," Alex said. "Or, at least the people at my school don't." School. "Aw man," she whined. "I missed a week of school. And I had a history project due!"

Officer Blake laughed at her. "You've been shot and you're worried about your history project?"  
>"Yes I am," she told him. "I like my GPA and I plan on keeping it, thank you very much."<p>

He stood up and started to walk to the door. Before exiting he turned to her and told her, "I'm going to go call a sketch artist." He started to walk out again.

"Officer Blake!" Alex called out. He stopped and poked his head back in. "Don't let those guys get away."

He nodded his head and thought before replying with, "I promise you, Alex, that I'll get the people responsible for this. If not for that little girl, for you."

Alex nodded her head despite the pain. "Thank you."

"Anytime, kid," he said.

* * *

><p>To Nadia,<br>Haha, you were wrong on who was going to get shot. I told you I would put this here.  
>Nice try though.<p>

~Bucky


	13. Confrontation

Greetings from England! What better time to post a chapter than here? Anyways, I know it's been a long time, but I hope you like this one. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><em><strong>dream lighting, kaaayyytteee, TMNTluckygirl, pokemonjkl, kage kitsune 14, 16, and Taeniaea.<strong> _

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<br>"Confrontation"

Alex had been let out of the hospital a couple weeks after she had woken up. Her condition had drastically improved upon waking up. April had arrived as Alex was giving the description to the sketch artist. She had almost ripped out Alex's stitched and IV by hugging her. Officer Blake was the one to say that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to do such as thing yet, seeing as Alex was still rather weak that day.

A week after Alex had woken up, every single member of the Purple Dragons that had taken part in the shooting had been arrested. Officer Blake, who continued to stay with her until they were caught, had been the person to inform her of the good news. Alex noticed that he almost seemed as relieved as she was to find out they had been caught.

Even after they were caught, Joseph Blake had kept in contact with Alex and April, checking up on her. He had even gone to eat lunch with her in her room a couple days during his break while she was still in there. Perhaps they had bonded. Maybe he thought of Alex as a little sister. He did remind her of her brothers.

Alex hadn't seen the turtles for even longer after that. April didn't want them around Alex until she was a lot better. She didn't want her to injuries to get infected and seeing as they lived in the sewers...It wasn't the best thing for Alex to be around. She wouldn't even let her go to school. She had been getting her work from the school for Alex so she wouldn't fall behind. Alex was thankful for at least that.

But she had to admit, she really missed her boys. She knew that had to be worried sick about her.

When April finally let Alex out and back to school, Alex was so excited. When she got back to school, she found out that Erik had quit the Purple Dragons. His mother had gotten a lot better and they had paid off the rest of their bills. He didn't even have the tattoo so he didn't have to get it removed or anything. Alex was so happy. She also knew Emily and Kiley were excited about that.

Though Alex was excited for him , she knew that he would now be spending more time with the twins. Whenever she hung out with all three of them, she felt as if she were the third wheel, like she didn't belong. Maybe she didn't anymore. Maybe she had outgrown them, or they had outgrown her. She was happy that they were happy though. And really, that was all she ever wanted for her friends, even if it didn't include her. They all ended up distancing away from each other – Alex and the group. And they were all okay with that.

Or so Alex told herself. She would miss them, but perhaps it was for the best. She didn't want them to get hurt. She had a horrible habit of getting her friends involved in her business and her business was dangerous, just like how she always got involved with the terrapin's business, though she didn't mind. She could take care of herself.

She had even gotten back to her usual workout routine. Her injuries had healed almost all the way and the only thing that was left was scab like things. That was nothing. She was going to get back in shape before going to see the guys just in case she was dragged into something again. Which she and April both saw as a smart move.

Alex walked into her first period class the second week of school after she had been back. She sat down and started to get out her thing, but was stopped by the teacher. The teacher called her up to the front of the rather empty classroom. She had gotten their earlier than usual and seeing as she wasn't really hanging out with the twins and Erik anymore, she was even more spare time. She just went to her classroom to relax.

"Lex," Mrs. Rodger said. "This is Ludwig Rudolf. He just moved here from Germany. It seems he's been placed in all of your classes, along with Phoebe Smith, you know her, don't you? She moved here last year from England. I thought that it would be nice if you could show him around school, along with Ms. Smith, seeing as she can relate to him."

"Sure," Alex said. She turned to the new student and examined him for a moment, though it would have gone unnoticed by anybody who wasn't trained to catch it. He was a tall boy with light blonde hair, cute short, and very light and very pretty blue eyes. He was also very muscular. If she wasn't a trained ninja, she wouldn't have wanted to get on his bad side. She stuck out her hand and politely said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alex."

He took her hand and smiled. "Hello," he said. "I am Ludvig, but my friends call me Rudy."

"It's nice to meet you, Rudy," Alex repeated, using his nickname. Alex led him where she was sitting so they could talk a little. He sat next to her, on her left where Fred used to sit. Fred…She missed him a great deal. "So, you're from Germany. What part of Germany?"

"I am from Stuttgart," he told her. "Have you lived in Nev York City your entire life?"

"Yes," Alex said. "Born and breed."

The first bell rang and people started piling into the classroom, Phoebe Smith included. Phoebe was called to talk to Mrs. Rodgers just like Alex had, but before she went to sit down. She nodded her head and went to sit behind Alex. Phoebe was an English girl, born in Essex. She was taller than Alex by four inches and had short brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her eyes reminded her of Officer Blake's eyes.

"Hi," Phoebe said shyly. Alex and Phoebe didn't really know each other. They knew who each other were and big details that everybody else knew, but they didn't know each other personally. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ludwig. I'm Phoebe."

"Please, call me Rudy," he introduced. He put his hand out to shake. Phoebe took it, but then he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Zee please is all mine."

_Well isn't that cute_, Alex thought. Alex has to keep herself from giggling once she saw Phoebe's blush. She turned her attention to the front of the room after that. Class was beginning and she had to pay attention. Just as she had said to Blake, she wanted to keep her grades where they were.

When lunchtime finally rolled around, Alex sat down at a table with Phoebe and Rudy. Alex and Rudy were smart enough to bring their lunch instead of buying it like Phoebe was. The food in the school systems in New York was horrible. The food stank and they didn't give you much of if either. Alex advised Rudy and Phoebe once she got back to always bring their lunches, unless they wanted food poisoning (okay, maybe it's not that bad, to that extent, but it still wasn't great).

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Alex asked.

"It is all right," he replied. "It is very different from my home."

"Same," Phoebe said. "It took me forever to get used to this style of schooling."

"So, uh," Rudy started to say, "Do you have any siblings, Phoebe?"

"Yes," she replied. "I have an older sister and a little brother."

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Seventeen and ten," the English girl replied.

"And you, Alex?" he asked. He didn't see the look Phoebe was giving him, warning him not to open that up with the poor girl.

Alex just nodded and said, "Yes, I have three older brothers." She left out the part about them being missing. "They're triplets. All seventeen."

"Maybe I vould be able to able to meet them?" he asked.

"Sure," Phoebe said, glancing at Alex.

Alex shrugged. _I pity him if he ran into my brothers now_, she thought. Instead, she just shrugged. "How about you?" Alex asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nein," he replied. Alex knew that "nein" meant no. "I vish I did."

The warning bell for the next period went off. Alex grabbed her school bag and swung it over her shoulder. She looked at her new friends, though she didn't know very well, and asked, "Ready for geology?"

o0o

Alex waved off Phoebe and Rudy as she walked the opposite way down the street after school let out. Instead of heading home, the way that the others were going, she was going to go meet the turtles at the lair to surprise them. She really did miss those knuckleheads. She missed Mikey's stupid jokes that only she laughed at. She missed Donny's intellect. She missed Raph trying to hit Mikey because of said stupid jokes and she missed Leo's leadership.

Once the large stone door opened, Alex stepped out with her backpack over one of her shoulders. At first Alex didn't see anybody. She didn't really feel like looking around for anybody so she walked over to the couch and plopped down. She took out her homework and started to work on it.

Finally, Alex heard someone start to walk over. Mikey came in and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. "Hey Alex," he said as he reached for the remote as if he had seen her yesterday. "Wait," he muttered. "Alex?" He looked back at her and then yelled, "Alex!" He nearly tackled Alex off of the couch, sending her chemistry textbook to the floor.

"It's nice to see you too, Mikey," Alex laughed. She had to force the orange masked terrapin off of her.

"Alex?" Donny asked, walking up to them.

Alex stood up, picked up her chemistry book and placed it on the couch. "Hello, Donatello," Alex said. She gave him a short hug. "It's been a while."

"We were so worried about you!" Mikey yelled.

"Yeah, April said you were shot three times," Don said.

"That is correct," Alex said.

"We were standing watch each night, making sure that nobody was coming in after you," Alex heard Leo say.

Alex turned around to see Leo standing behind the couch. "Leo," she said smiling. She walked around the couch and gave him a nice, big hug. "I've missed you guys," she said into his shoulder. He held on to her longer than Alex had hugged Mikey and Donny combined. Alex blushed, feeling his hands on her back. His head was buried into her long red hair. She could feel his breath on her neck. "It's nice to see you too, Leo."

They finally parted and Alex almost felt a little disappointed. Leo was surprisingly warm. It would have been a comfortable place to take a nap. Alex moved back to the couch and plopped down. She put her chemistry book back on her lap and started to work on her homework again. She looked up form it when she heard Leo speak.

"Well," he said. "Are you going to tell us what happened and why you were shot?"

"Shouldn't we wait until everybody's here?" Alex asked.

"This is everybody," Leo said. "Raph's being moody again and isn't coming out of his room."

"What's bothering him?" Alex asked, curious as to why her friend was upset.

"Don't know," Donny said.

"He won't talk to us," Mikey added.

"We're letting him cool off," Leo said.

Alex looked at each of them and then nodded. She could help but think, I wander what's wrong with Raph. "Okay," she said hesitantly. "Well, I was walking home and saw some Purple Dragon guys going after this house with guns. There was a little girl outside so right before they started to shoot, I ran and got in front of the little girl."

"We're glad you're okay," Donny said.

"How's the little girl?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, well," Alex didn't know how to say what happened. She hadn't really thought about the little girl. She tried not to think about her. It hurt to do so. "She didn't make it."

"Oh Alex," Leo said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Alex told them.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Don said.

"We all are," Leo said.

"Thanks guys," Alex said. Alex put her textbook into her bag and then got up. "I'm going to go check on Raph."

"I don't think you want to do that," Mikey said. "I bugged him earlier when he was sleeping. He was in an even worse mood than before."

"Even so, I need to go see him," Alex said. She moved away from the area and went to where the bedrooms were. "Raph?" she whispered as she entered the room cautiously.

"Go away, Mikey," Raph groaned. He was laying on his cot with his back turned to Alex. He didn't even move as he said what he said to "Mikey."

"Raph," she whispered once more as she approached the cot. "Raphie," she said, touching his shoulder.

Everything after that moment seemed to happen within the blink of an eye. If Alex hadn't been trained to be able to notice things like that, she wouldn't have been able to react the way she did. It was moments like those that made the girl very thankful for her ninja training. Not that there was really any moments that she ever really hated her training.

Raph swung out of the hammock and grabbed onto Alex's arm, trying to push her against the wall. However, before he got the chance to trap her, she swung around and jumped on his back. She then forced her weight backwards so he fell on the ground with Alex on top of him. He managed to turn around thought. Before he could do anything else, Alex pinned him arms above his head, pressing her chest against his so he couldn't move.

"Raph, it's okay," Alex said. "It's just me."

Raph looked up at the girl through the dark and was just able to make out her long red hair and her light green eyes. That was most definitely _not_ a green terrapin mutant names Mikey.

"Alex?" he asked. "What are you doing in here?"

He didn't sound nearly as pleased to see her as she had thought or hoped he would have sounded. Instead of sounding shocked, he sounded annoyed. Instead of happy, he sounded angry. That was most definably not what she had wanted to hear.

"Why else would I be in here?" she retorted, sitting up a little, releasing his arms. She may have let go of his arms, but she didn't get up from her position over him. "I came in to see you!"

Raph looked to the side and moved so he was leaning back on his elbows. He didn't make the girl get off of him though. This was odd behavior for him. Why wasn't he looking at her and why was he being so cold?

"Raph?" Alex asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" he snapped, finally turning his head to look at her. "Of course there is something wrong? How could you be so stupid?"

"Excuse me?" she retorted. "Where is thing coming from?"

"You almost got yourself killed!" he shouted. "What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" Alex yelled back. "I was trying to save that little girl's life!"

"By getting yourself shot instead?"

"By protecting her!  
>"By jumping in front of a bullet?"<p>

"By protecting her!" Alex yelled again. "You would have done the same thing, Raph! You and I both know it. What is the big deal about me doing it?"

"Because you could've gotten killed," Raph said.

"And my life is worth more than that little girl's?"

"I hope it was worth it," he spat.

"It wasn't!" she shouted back, pushing him back down so he was flat on his shell. "Are you happy know? It wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Raph asked, looking up at the girl who's facial expression turned from annoyed to furious.

"She died! Are you happy? I couldn't save her." At first her tone was loud and angry, but then it had started to die down to almost a sad whisper. "She's dead, Raph; and I couldn't save her."

By that point, tears were slipping down her cheeks and her body shook slightly. She was trying to hold in everything; her tears and her sobs, but it just seemed that those actions were making her lose her composure all together.

"Alex," Raph said, leaning back up. He hesitantly placed his hands on her back, pulling her to his chest as he shifted his weight so he was sitting up with her straddling his torso. She buried her head into his shelled chest and placed her hands there as well. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know."

"She was just a little girl, Raph," she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault," he responded.

"But I couldn't save her," Alex added. "I was right there."

"And you tried, but you can't save everyone," he said, rubbing circles into her back, trying to calm her down.

"But-"

"No," he said. "You can't blame yourself for this."

After a couple of minutes, Alex nodded her head. "I didn't mean to yell at you," she said. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "I was just…"

"What?" Alex said, moving her head to look up at him. She didn't remove her hands from his chest though.

"It's nothing," he said, looking away with a slight tint of red on his green cheeks. "Forget it."

"No," Alex said. She moved one hand to his face and turned his head to make him look at her. "What is it? I want to know."

Raph cleared his throat and his face became an even deeper shade of red. "I, uh, you know, was worried about you. What you did was reckless and dangerous. I was angry that I could be there for you."

"Raph, you guys are always here for me," Alex said. "I think about you every day when I'm not down here with you. Don't you see that? You're as much part of my life than I am yours."

"I know, but -"

"You were worried about me," Alex said.

Raph stared into her green eyes for a moment before slightly nodding and saying, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," she said, placing her head back on his check with a deep blush on her face. She had no idea why she was still in that position with Raph nor why she was enjoying it so much.

"And I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," he said, resting his head on hers. "Just promise me something, okay?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "What is it, Raphie?"

"Don't do that to me again, okay?" Raph asked.

Alex knew she couldn't be sure that nothing bad could happen to her, but she wanted to make Raph feel better. She wasn't going to stop what she was doing, but perhaps she'd be a little more careful from that point on. With that thought, Alex gently nodded her head and kissed his cheek before moving her head back down to rest where it had been.

"I'll try, Raph," she said. "For you, I'll try."

12


	14. The Golden Puck

I know, I know and I feel bad for how long it's been, but you'll be happy to hear that the next chapter is already done and will be posted on Monday. I plan on getting a head and if I miss a little writing here and there, I'll still have some chapters to post. I'm thinking ahead!  
>Anywho, I have a poll up for your choices on who Alex should be with; Raph or Leo. I know I've asked you this before, but this way I can keep track better. I lose count who's said what before. And if you can't use the poll, please tell me who it is you want again. Sorry!<p>

Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><span><em><strong>TMNTLuckygirl<strong>_: Of course he does...IT"S YOUR BROTHER! MWAHAHAHAHA...Nah, that'd just be mean...That gives me an idea...hehehehe  
><span><em><strong>pkemonjkl<strong>_: Well, mission accomplished. I made people feel things called emotions!  
><span><em><strong> 16<strong>_: Yeah! I'd feel bad if they weren't. I may be giving too much away when I say that, but if it makes you feel better, they will remain friends whoever isn't chosen.  
><span><em><strong>kaaayyytteee<strong>_:And here is your update, lovely lady!  
><span><em><strong>zrexhearts<strong>_: It sounds like you liked it. I'm glad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<br>"The Golden Puck"

"_What a night for Super Slam Hockey folks!" _the announcer yelled_. "The Golden Grizzlies have the puck and their going for it. The game is tied at 3-3. The winning team gets ownership of the famed Golden Puck for a whole year! Super Slam Hockey's greatest prize_."

"Thank god with announcer isn't as annoying as those two during those games with the Triceratons," Alex said. "Otherwise I don't think I could contain myself."

"What?" Casey asked.

"Don't worry about it," Donny said. "It's a long story."

"_He just got Super Slammed_," said the announcer. Alex hadn't been paying attention so she didn't see what happened. "_And there's the shot_!" Alex wasn't a big fan of Super Slam. Regular hockey was more her style. She preferred the violence in regular hockey instead of the extra violent game that Casey preferred.

"_Don't forget, folk, to hang onto those ticket stubs. Three lucky winners at tonight's game are going home with one of those gorgeous snow mobiles, curtsy of Crazy Manny's Winter Wonderland Depot_."

Alex glanced over at said devices and couldn't help but think, _Where the heck would I put one? I live in NYC for Pete's sake! I don't get out of the city enough to use_ _one_.

The young teenager was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the siren go off, signaling that another goal had been scored. The next thing that got the girls attention was Casey, sitting in front of her, yelling, "Yeah! Super Slam Hockey's got to be the best sport known to man!"

"I greatly doubt that," Alex said.

"Or known to animals," Leo said, moving his mask up. "I mean, don't you think it's kind of rough?"

"Thank you, Leo!" Alex exclaimed.

"_Yeah_!" Raph replied. "That's what makes it so great!"

Alex rolled her eyes and lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

"You said it, Raph," Casey said. "To me, it's the perfect evolution of a great sport." He turned to Raph and high fived (or high five and three-ed) him. That just made the girl roll her eyes again.

"More importantly the concessions are awesome!" Mikey said. He lowered the mouth on the mask so he could shove in his food. Alex believed he was eating more cheese than nacho chips, but she was just going to go ahead and say that it was nachos.

"Hey!" Don complained as Mikey got cheese on his book.

"The only thing I don't like is having to wear these stupid masks," Raph said.

"What?' Casey said. "Check it out." He put his usual mask over his face and said. "See? Do we look cool or do we look cool?"

"You're an idiot, Casey," Alex said. "But we love you anyways."

"All those who think we look cool, say, "Aye,"" Leo said.

"Nay," Mikey, Raph and Don all said simultaneously.

"All those who think Casey's a complete and absolute bonehead," Raph said.

"Aye," Mikey, Leo, Don and Alex all said.

"The aye's have it Case," Raph said. "You're a bonehead."

"Yeah, I'm the bonehead that got you guys these great seats," Casey said.

"I got stuck coming because April hates Super Slam," Alex complained.

"How don't you like this?" Raph asked.

"Raphie, I like real hockey better," she said. "Go New York Rangers!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"We're so close to the golden puck, you can almost reach out and touch it," Casey continued. "The Golden Puck, made by some old guy a really long time ago."

"Actually," Donny stated, "it says that the Golden Puck was hand crafted from Fredric Henry in 17th century Holland. He played a variation of an old Dutch game called Hoven which some believe to be an early version of ice hockey."

"Like I said, some old guy a really long time ago," Casey said.

They were brought out of their conversation when another alarm was sounded to tell them another goal was scored. "_There's the final buzzer with a score five to three. The Boureef Battlers to_ _win_!"

Alex's attention was not on the players though. Instead, the girl was looking up into the night sky. She had seen the shadows on the ice rink and moved her gaze up there to see three motorized machines attached to parachutes. They were coming down to the rink rather quickly.

"Check out the fancy post game show," Casey said.

"A post game show?" Raph asked.

"With military power hawks?" Leo asked.

"I agree with the guys, Casey. I don't think that's what that is," Alex sang.

"Heads up guys," Leo warned. "Something's not kosher here."

The power hawk dropped down onto the ice and speed off towards the players, shooting their strange lazar guns at them and the people in the stands. People ran away screaming, but as far as Alex could see, nobody had been hurt. She was thankful for that.

Despite everything going on, their little group didn't move. The three men in the power hawks seemed to notice this. One of them threw an device onto the ice that slide over to them. The device blew up, breaking the stand and shattering the glass. Leo and Raph were barely able to move in front of Alex before it went off, protecting the still injured girl.

One of the stones had hit the girl in the head, causing dizziness and a cut to start bleeding on the side of her face. Leo and Raph were suddenly pulled up and off of the young girl. While that happened, they both pulled her up with them, setting her to her feet on the large pile of debris.

"What happened?" Donny asked.

"Oh no!" Casey exclaimed, walking over to where the Golden Puck had once been. "They took the Golden Puck."

"It's just a puck, Casey. Nobody was hurt, that's what's important," Leo said. "Everyone but Alex," he added. He looked down at the girl who had taken a seat on a large piece of debris and clutched her head. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's just a scratch."

"Just a puck! Just a puck? It's not just a puck, it's a symbol. That Golden Puck comes from the beginning of ice hockey and carries us forward to the future of ice hockey," Casey exclaimed, shaking Leo by the scarf around his neck. "Don't you get it? It's like stealing the Empire State Building or, or, or apple pie!"

"They have apple pie here?" Mikey asked.

"I gotta stop them," he said, starting to run off.

"Think we should help Case?" Raph asked.

"Getting the Golden Puck back feels more like something for the police to handle," Don answered.

"Yeah, but Casey might get hurt," Leo said.

"Or worse," Raph added, "Casey might hurt somebody."

"Where's the pie?" Mikey asked. "I distinctively heard somebody say pie."

"Mikey, there's no pie," Alex said. She stood up and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, keeping herself steady as she moved off of the debris. "Well, are we going or not?"

"You're staying here," Leo said.

"What?" Alex exclaimed.

"You're still haven't fully recovered," he added. "And now you've got a cut on your head."

"You should go home and get that taken care of," Don said.

"Come on! You can't do this again," she complained.

"Alex, remember what you promised me," Raph said.

The girl sighed. Of course she remembered what she promised Raph. That had been the main reason she hadn't been doing her usual intense workout yet. She was still doing some, just not as intense as she normally would. She didn't want to strain herself too much and risk the guys – Raph especially – to notice and confront her.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just be safe, okay? And make sure Casey doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Will do!" Leo said.  
>"Oh, and don't forget to stay warm and call me when you get it back," she added.<p>

"Yes Mom," Mikey said.

"Oh, hush up you!" Alex said.

Raph, Mikey and Don all ran off to the still intact snow mobiles and mounted them. Leo stayed behind for a moment. He turned to the red head and asked, "Would you like to ride with us to the outside of the park?"

"No thanks," she replied. "You guys go catch up to Casey and those thieves."

"Okay," Leo replied, touching Alex's arm. "Just be careful on your way home."

"Will do, and you make sure you and the others are safe as well," she said.

"Will do," he said before running off.

Alex watched from the side as they guys raced off on the three snow mobiles. Raph and Mikey had their own while Leo was riding on the one Don was driving. They raced off, leaving the red head to herself.

Once they were completely out of the girl's sight, she headed out of the disheveled arena to go home. As she made her way away from the area, she heard the police cars making their way to the scene. Alex, not really in the mood to get interrogated for a statement, hopped up into one of the nearby trees and hid herself. That way she could watch them and know when it was safe to leave.

However, as she sat up there in the tree listening to the police officers talk, Alex recognized one voice instantly. Officer John Blake was standing down below. He had gotten out of his car and walked one of the other police officers to discuss what they thought had happened. Once the other guy left, and Alex knew the coast was clear, she jumped down and leaned against the tree.

"Fancy seeing you here," Alex said as she crossed her arms over her chest and grew a smile on her lips.

Upon recognizing the girls voice, he didn't draw his gun, but still spun around quickly and looked at the girl in shock. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I like to hang out in trees on cold nights," she said.

"You're a weird kid," he stated.

"It was a joke," she added.

"I don't believe that," he smirked. Now it was his turn to joke around. "What are you doing here? This is a crime scene."

"I was at the game when everything happened," Alex informed him.

"You were?" John asked.

"Yeah, I could tell you exactly what happened. And I assure you, the puck will be returned by the end of the night," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I know people," Alex said.

"You should leave this kind of stuff to the police," he scolded her.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's out there hunting the people down," she defended. Though if she had been in better physical condition, she would have been right there with them. She wouldn't give up her "extracurricular activities" for the world. Well, if it meant saving the world if she did, then she would, but that's beside the point.

"Then what are you still doing here?" John asked.

The red head shrugged. "I was on my way out when I heard the sirens. I didn't want to have to deal with a statement so I took cover. Then I heard you and decided to come say hello."

"Why wouldn't you want to give a statement?" John asked.

"I've had to give too many statements to too many cops in my life. I didn't want to have to deal with another that I really didn't have to." Alex had just given away information that she really shouldn't have given out, but at the moment, she just needed to vent. She spoke without thinking and hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her. Especially since she knew that John had caught what she said.

"What is it that you do in your spare time, Alex?" he asked.

"Martial arts," she answered. "My parents used to own a dojo. So I guess you can call me a ninja."

"There are rumors in the station about ninja interfering in investigations," John informed the girl. "Know anything about that?"

"Rumors are weird things," Alex said. "You never know if they're true or not."

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

"That's because I don't feed rumors."

"You don't have to feed anything. Just clarify things," John said. "I feel like you know more than you ever let on, Alex."

"Can I give you a couple little pieces of advice, John?" Alex asked.

"I'm always open for self improvement," he stated.

"Don't ask too many questions. Don't get to close to me. The people who are close to me always end up hurt or worse," she said. _The guys can take care of themselves and April and Casey can too. But my brothers have gotten into trouble and I haven't been able to help them. Fred is on the opposite side. I just can't put anyone else in danger. Maybe that's way I haven't tried to get close To Rudy and Phoebe._

"That sounds like a lonely way to live," John pointed out.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's not what you want, it's what's best for everybody else," Alex stated.

"But it's not good for you," he said. He walked up to the girl and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away before he had the chance to touch her. "People need human interaction. Otherwise we lose ourselves. We lose our minds."

_It's_ _a good thing my closest friends aren't human, then_. Alex looked away and wrapped her arms around herself. _But isn't losing my mind better than having many suffer because of me? Isn't it better to lose one instead of the many? _

"Your aunt told me that you always put others before yourself," the officer said. "That's not always healthy, Alex."

"Yeah, but somebody has to be the one to do it. There's more going on than you know, Officer Blake."

"You can't always protect everybody, Alex. That's life. Things happen that are meant to happen. You can't save everybody from getting hurt."

Alex started to walk away, not liking at all where their conversation had headed. "Maybe not, but I can try."

* * *

><p>Please remember the poll...the poll...the poll...the poll. (echo, echo, echo, echo!)<p> 


	15. Rogue in the House Parts 1 & 2

Just like I said, another chapter. It's Monday! Boy was I good! Anywho, hope you like it. Don't forget, the poll is still up. It won't be up much longer because I have another poll I need to put up for something else, but that most likely won't be until next week. Anywho, here we go.  
>Thanks for reviewing:<br>_**TMNTluckygirl**_: Nah, I was thinking more something along the lines of Joseph. But decide quickly, my dear! And if I don't get a chance to say it later, though I'm pretty sure I will, happy birthday!  
><span><em><strong>QueenAnju<strong>_: Thank you, I have written it down! And I'm very happy you liked it. :D  
><span><em><strong>Guest<strong>_: Thank you, I have written you vote down as well. And that is a very interesting way of looking at it. Thank you for sharing. And I'm very happy you'd still read it anyways. That makes my day. I hope you like this one.  
><span><em><strong>pokemonjkl<strong>_: And here it is! Hope I didn't leave you waiting too long.  
><span><em><strong> 16<strong>_: Yeah, I don't like ending things on a sad note...though I end up doing that a lot...But it was important stuff to get out and it had to be done. Anywho! I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Rogue in the House"

Part 1 & 2

Meditation. It had been a while since Alex and Master Splinter had gotten in some alone time to just meditate together. Back when Alex had first started hanging out with the guys and even more so when she was living with them, Alex had meditated with Splinter on a daily basis. However, with everything that had been going on lately, Alex had had to do it on her own at April's. The company was just more comforting.

Alex was internally fighting the things she usually fought. The thought of her brothers, her once best friend and the Shredder all plagued her thoughts. However, there were new things lingering in her mind.

Rudy and Phoebe also wondered around in her mind. Alex wanted to be their friend, but there was so much going on and there was too much that could happen. What happened if Alex got hurt and they started asking questions? What would she tell them? What if they got hurt? She couldn't have that.

But that also brought up what she had been talking about with Officer John Blake, who she had also gotten rather close to, despite her mental protests. He reminded her of her brothers and some parts of her parents. And he brought up a lot of things to think about. She didn't like to think about them, but she couldn't help but do so. And that she _really_ didn't care for.

_"There are rumors in the station about ninja interfering in investigations…Know anything about that?... I feel like you know more than you ever let on, Alex….That sounds like a lonely way to live…. But it's not good for you….People need human interaction. Otherwise we lose ourselves. We lose our minds….Your aunt told me that you always put others before yourself…..That's not always healthy, Alex….You can't always protect everybody, Alex. That's life. Things happen that are meant to happen. You can't save everybody from getting hurt."_

There was so much to think about. She knew that their presence and actions weren't going unnoticed by the authorities, but she didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't like they were breaking the law. That was the Foot. And Alex knew that. So John wasn't completely wrong about her know things that she wasn't letting onto.

Alex had the guys, but they weren't exactly normal. She needed human contract every once in a while, so perhaps she was lonely.

And putting herself before others? She couldn't. She had always been taught the opposite. She couldn't go against everything her parents taught her. If there was something she could do, then she was going to do it. Though she had been more careful as of late, due to her injuries – though now fully healed – and her promise to Raph.

"Something is not right," Master Splinter said.

Alex opened her eyes to see that Splinter was standing up. He had a very worried look on his furry face. The young girl stood up and looked at the rat curiously. "Master Splinter?"

"We need to fine my sons," he insisted.

"All right," Alex said. She started to follow Splinter out of the Lair, however, forgot her sword. "I'll catch up with you, Master. I just need to grab my sword."

"Please hasten your movements, Alexandra. I fear something is very wrong," Splinter said very seriously.

_Whoa_, Alex thought, watching the rat hobble away. _He's even more serious than usual. He must sense something really bad this time_. The girl ran back in and grabbed her weapon before leaving the Lair once more.

Alex had no idea which way Master Splinter was going, but she had to take a chance. If they were really in danger like Master assumed, then she had to try something. She turned left and ran down, her sword in hand just in case she needed it.

When Alex finally found the others, she deduced that it was a very strange sight to see. Master Splinter was right. There had been a problem. However, it was already taken care of. There was a little robotic rat that looked like Master Splinter that had been taken down by a Triceraton that seemed to be on their side.

"What I want to know is where did Robo-Splinter come from and who sent it?" Raph asked.

"It does _not_ matter," Splinter replied. "Whoever they are, I will not stand by while they use my likeness to attack my family! We must strike back immediately!"

"Never seen him so steamed," Raph said to Leo. "I'm kind of enjoying it, actually."

"I don't," Alex stated, joining the group as she put her sword away.

"Well, thanks for finally showing up, Princess," Raph retorted.

"Call me "Princess" again and you'll be sorry you did," she said casually with a smirk and a wink at the red bandana turtle. She walked over to Donny and bent down to look at the robot. "Whatcha got there, Don?"  
>"Hey, a remote control module. If this Splinter was remote controlled, we can trace the signal. You guys stay with the robot, I'll be right back. I need some equipment from my lab." Don ran over to his vehicle and road off."<p>

"Hey, Mikey?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to look at the girl.

"Who's your big orange friend?" she asked, slowly walked up to him and the Triceraton.

"This big guy is Zog," Mikey answered.

"And why do we have a Triceraton friend named Zog? Last time I knew, we didn't have many friends that were Triceratons. And the ones we did have aren't on Earth," Alex pointed out.

"We found him," Leo said. "He's been breathing in our air, which messed with his head. He thinks we're his Commanders."  
>"Okay," Alex said, nodding her head. "He could come in handy."<p>

A little while after that, Donny returned with a tracking device. Alex hopped on the back of Raph's vehicle and clung onto him. As she listen to Donny say, "A direction finder which seems to be pointing that way!" With that, they were off.

They road for what seemed to be an hour through the sewers until Donny finally stopped and got off. They all climbed out of the sewer to reveal that they had come to the ports. The ninja moved quickly and quietly while Zog _tried_ to move like they did. Tried being the opportune word.

They took cover by a building, but there was an open view of a ship with a Foot symbol on it. It was the Foot. Alex knew that weren't gone. If her brothers weren't back, the Shredder wasn't gone. It would always be like that.

"This is it," Don said. "The signals are coming from inside that freighter."

"So then it _was_ the Foot that sicked that Splinter Robot on us," Raph said.

"But Kurai leads the Foot now and she gave us her word the Foot would leave us alone," Leo protested.

"I don't trust anybody who's name means darkness," Alex muttered. "If she was really all that, have her let my brothers go. She could be my best friend then."

"I thought that was my job," Mikey said.

"Of course it is, Mikey," Alex laughed.

"I am sorry, my son. But in this case, we must believe what we see," Splinter said.

"Something tells me we're going to be really, really outnumbered," Don said.

"What we need is something to help even the odds," Raph said.

"Boys," Mikey started to say, but Alex cleared her throat, making her presence known, "and Alex, meet Zog, the equalizer!"

They moved closer and took cover behind some crates. "Okay, here's the plan," Leo started to say. "We'll recon order the ship; see what we're up against."

"Ready for action, sir!" Zog said, saluting. However, in doing so, he knocking a crate with his arm. Leo was quick enough to catch it before it crashed to the ground.

"Quiet soldier!" Leo hushed. "This is the _recon_ part of the mission. We need stealth."

"Sorry, Sir!" Zog said. "But stealth is not one of my strong points."

"No duh," Raph muttered, making Alex giggle, but lightly hit his arm.

"Be nice," she insisted. "He's helping us, despite how much it doesn't seem so now."

"Whatever you said, Princess," he muttered with a smirk, knowing very well that Alex didn't want to be called that.

"We obviously can't take him in there for recon," Leo stated. "Mikey, you stay here and watch Zog. Don, you stay here and watch Mikey."

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

Leo ignored that and said, "Be ready to move. We'll contact you as soon as we know what the Foot are up to."

Raph, Leo, Splinter and Alex all ran in the shadows to the ship. They waited until the coast was clear before running up the thick ropes that kept the ship in place. Once aboard the ship, Leo and Raph took care of two Foot ninja before taking cover with Alex behind a crate. Master Splinter took out another who found them.

Leo looked around and then pointed to an air vent before saying, "Looks like our way in."

They forced it open and crawled in. Alex was last to enter so it was her job to put the vent back on before she followed. They crawled for a while before coming to another air vent. They looked down it to see several Foot scientists, her brothers and Fred, and the Shredder.

"The Shredder?" Leo stated, surprised. "Not again."  
>"I'm not surprised anymore," Alex muttered.<p>

"I see he still gets his suits at the hardware store," Raph mumbled.

"Look, more robots," Leo pointed out.

"They are manufacturing deadly assassins," Splinter said. "They must be stopped. This facility must be completely and utterly destroyed."

"Don, here's the plan," Leo said into his head set.

_Why do Leo and Raph get a head set_, but Master and I don't? Alex thought._ I'm always the last one to get the cool toys!_

"We need to blow the ship sky high," Leo said. "To do that, we'll have to get it out into open waters away from the city. Raph, Alex, Master Splinter and I will take the bridge and get the ship _moving_. Mikey, you and Zog cast off the mooring lines and meet us on the bridge. Don, can you sink it?"

Alex didn't know what he was saying because she couldn't hear him, but she assumed he could. They were on a boat filled with gas, after all. If he couldn't, he had completely lost his touch.

The two turtles, rat and human made their way to the bridge and walked up to the controls. Alex placed herself in front of the controls and started to work. She wasn't an engineer, but she could most likely figure out how to get the ship moving. It wasn't just because of April that she had managed to get that internship at Stocktronics.

"Sheesh," she heard Raph said. "Not one of them says on."  
>"Well duh, Raphie boy," Alex muttered, flipping on various switches to get in the process of things. "That'd be too easy, wouldn't it?" However, she froze when the lights suddenly turned on. <em>I didn't do that<em>…She turned, just like everybody else, to see Hun standing across the room.

"Welcome aboard, freaks," he said.

"Hey, I resent that. I'm human," Alex protested.

He ignored her and continued. "I'll be your cruise conductor for the trip and I'm happy to tell you, you'll be experiencing pain. Lots and lots of pain."

"No thank you," Alex said, continuing on with the switches. "I've experienced enough of that lately. I'm all set."

Her work stopped once more due to the Elite breaking in through the front windows. _Oh boy_, Alex thought. _Why can't any of this ever go easy for us?_ "Don't hold back on them, guys!" Alex yelled to her friends. "They may be my brothers, but this isn't them!"

"Uh, Mikey?" Alex was just able to hear Leo say. "Now would be a good to bring in our friend; our secret weapon? Mikey, come in. Mikey, come in!"

Master Splinter, Raph and Leo were busy fighting the Elite while Alex stood at the controls. "Would you like some assistance?" Splinter ask, walking up to the girl.

"Help is always welcome," she said. "Flip that switch and then jam your cane into it. That should get us underway." She was still working with some buttons, but from the corner of her eyes, she could see Splinter do as she instructed. The ship moved and started to make its way out to open water.

However, Alex lurched forward as the ship halted, as if it had hit something or something was holding it back. _The mooring lines_, Alex thought. _Mikey and Zog didn't get their job finished_._ If they didn't get it finished, they had to have run into some trouble. Oh, they better be okay. _Master Splinter had done exactly what Alex told him to, which put the control so that they were flooring. It was going as fast as it would go, so there was no way for her to get it to break the line.

Without anything else to do at the controls, Alex moved to aid the guys. She jumped over the controls while pulling out her sword and landed next to her two friends that were surrounded by her brothers and once best friend. However, she didn't get a chance to fight before Hun held up Master Splinter wrapped in chains.

"Hun, if you harm one hair on Master Splinters body, you're gonna wish you were never born!" Raph threatened.

"That's big talk for such a puny reptile," Hun laughed. "Now, put down your weapons before the rat gets exterminated."

"No my sons," Splinter said.

_Hello!_ Alex thought. _Okay, I know it's not the time, but seriously! Why am I always left out!_

"Do not give up your weapons!" he finished.

Before Leo spoke, she already knew what they were going to do. There was no debating. "Master Splinter, I'm sorry." Alex, Raph and Leo all put their weapons down.

"Good boys," Hun said.

"_Dude_!" Alex yelled. "_Seriously_? Does this -" she pointed to herself – "look like a guy's body to you?"

"No it does not," Raph mumbled under his breath.

Alex blushed at the compliment and ignored the dropping feeling in her stomach as she said, "Thank you!"

The Elites tied Alex, Leo and Raph up. They were placed on the ground with Master Splinter; Alex between the two turtles. Leo was to her right and Raph to her left while Master Splinter was one the opposite side of Leo. They waited for a couple minutes before anything happened. Finally, the doors opened and Kurai walked in.

Raph leaned over and said, "Hey Leo, it's your buddy."

"Not the time, Raph," Alex muttered back.

"It's never the time, Princess," he said back.

_"Really? What's up with the Princess thing all of a sudden?" _she whispered harshly.

"Leonardo," Kurai said. "I wish you had never come to this place. Now it has fallen upon me to slay you all."

"So much for your word of honor," Leo spat.

"I-I am sorry," she said. "But I must follow my Master's orders." She pulled out her sword from her back.

"Face it, bro. She's just as bad as the Shredder," Raph said.

"I have to agree with hothead," Alex added.

"I should have known better than to trust you, Kurai," Leo said.

She raised her sword over her head and was about to strike, but stopped once Hun spoke. "Wait," he said. "Let's make this a little more interesting." He had Leo's swords. He walked over to them and cut the bindings on Leo. He stepped back and threw the swords up in the air as he said, "Now show us what you've got, sword boy. Take her out and I just might let the rat go free."

Leo caught them and turned to Kurai. "I can't let you do the Shredder's dirty work without a fight, Kurai."

"I am honor bound to serve him," she replied as they circled each other.

"As entertaining as this is, I'd rather be out there fighting," Alex mumbled. Alex had managed to shift herself enough so that she could pull out her tanto. She had been working on cutting the ropes on her wrist the whole time.

Raph looked behind her and saw what she was doing and smirked. "I'm with you there," Raph said back.

They attacked. "If you serve the Shredder, then you have no honor!"

"You are wrong!"

"I was taught that honor, Bushido, was everything to a true worrier!" Leo kicked her away and said, "I was raised to live by that code. Can you do that?" He put his swords away. "Can you live with honor? Show me. Here's your chance."

_No!_

She got up and went to strike Leo in the head, but stopped only centimeters before hitting him. A moment later, she put her sword down on the ground, dejectedly. Hun clapped as he said, "So the Shredder's little pet doesn't have the guts to do her job. Move over, girly. Watch how things get done New York Style!"

Hearing that, Alex started to work faster on her bindings. "Trust me, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me," Hun laughed.

A loud knocking noise came from the door. A moment later, a couple Foot ninja flew through the door. Zog charged in and punched Hun right in the face. Mikey came in a moment later yelling, "There's no need to fear! Michelangelo's here!"

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed. Don then jumped through the already smashed window. "Don!" Leo then ran over and cut Raph's bindings along with Master Splinter's. Alex had managed to get through her right then, so Leo didn't have to cut through her's.

"All right!" Raph exclaimed. "For a minute, I was afraid I was going to have to sit this one out. I could've joined sooner if Princess here had gotten through her ropes faster!" he teased. He picked up his sai and threw them at Zack

"Dude!" she protested.

"What? He was going after Donny!" Raph defended.

"No not that," Alex said. "I was protesting the comment!"

Splinter turned to their left and hit Nathan. Alex flinched. Sure_, I told them to not hold back against my boys, but that doesn't mean I have to like it_. It pained her to know that her brothers were getting hurt by someone of her closest friends. It hurt to know that she sometimes did it too. And it hurt even more knowing that it was her fault that they were still stuck on the wrong side.

Alex did not go into battle, despite the fact that she could have done a little bit of help. She just couldn't make herself do it. _The guys have it under control. It's all good_. She just didn't know how useful she'd be against her brothers and Fred. So when the fight was over, Alex walked over to Raph, Leo and Splinter who were standing in front of Kurai.

"I have failed my Master," Kurai said.

"It is all right," Splinter said. "You could not do your duty because it went against your honor."

"Uh, guys!" Don exclaimed. "We've got about five minutes before this trip buys a one way ticket to the bottom of the ocean."

"Time to go! Zog, we're moving out!" Mikey exclaimed.

Their little marry band of misfits ran out of the bridge and down the stairs. Once down there, they all froze. Before them stood the Shredder. _Oh great. Just what we needed. Another stall. _

"Well, well, well," Shredder said. "Quite a manajura (sp?). A rat, four turtles, a mere human girl, and a Triceraton, if I'm not mistaken."

"Shredder!" Leo exclaimed. "I should have known we'd meet again."

"Yes, but this will be the last time," Shredder replied. He ordered the assassin robots behind him to attack. It raised it gun hand and shot.

Everybody charged for the middle to attack, except for Raph who had been shot to the side. Alex ran over to see if he was okay. She bent down and touched his arm, making him look up at her. His brow was knit together in confusion and Alex wondered what he was thinking about, but they didn't have time to pause and contemplate that. There was too much going on. She'd just try and meditate about it later.

Raph looked over her shoulder and then yelled, "Look out!" He grabbed her bridal style and they dodged another blast directed at them. He set her down and then asked, "Do this together?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a smirk.

They charged the robot, dodging blasts as they went. Raph grabbed a hold of the robot's gun arm while Alex went about behind and put it in a choke hold.

"Raph, watch out!" Mikey yelled.

Both Alex and Raph looked up to see a shot going over to flammable barrels. "Uh-oh!"

Explosions rang out in the middle of the ship. Everybody fell down into it. Some landed more gracefully than others. Alex had landed on her back with the robot on top of her with Raph on top of the robot. She screamed as the pain shot through her back. The Robot and Raph bounced off the girl, leaving her laying there, gasping for air. Just before she was about to roll over onto her side, a large beam fell over her, landing on her stomach. It didn't completely crush her though. She was just pinned. There had been an object to her left that had prevented that from happening. Another scream escaped her mouth.

Alex tried to get it off of her, but she still couldn't breathe properly from the fall. She was still gasping and the pain in her back and stomach shock through her like electricity.

"Oh no!" Alex heard Donny say. "We've got less than a minute to get out of here!"

"Where's Alex?" Leo asked.

"Crud!" Raph yelled.

"Alex!" Mikey yelled.

They all ran over to the girl and pried off the large rubble and helped her up. "Thanks guys," Alex said. Raph had been the one to pick the girl up. She expected to be put down on the ground, but he didn't. He kept a hold on her and ran with the rest of the group. They were forced to stop though when the Shredder popped out of the rubble.

"This is the end, turtles!" Shredder said.

_Not a turtle_, Alex thought.

"You will never get off this ship alive!" he added.

"This Federation worm is mine!" Zog yelled. He charged after Shredder and picked up a large pillar. He smashed it over Shredder's head and knocked him to the ground. He turned around and yelled, "Victory!"

"Zog!" Mikey yelled. "No!"

Shredder had gotten up and struck Zog in the back, causing him to scream out. He dropped the pillar and collapsed onto the ground.

"Triceraton fool," Shredder said. "All who oppose me as fated to parish. You mutant scum should know that better than anyone!" He started to walk towards them. "I have tolerated you turtles for far too long!"

Zog had managed to get up and grabbed a hold of Shredder. "Sirs, tell the Zog fought bravely for his comrades." He started to walk away with Shredder. "For the Republic! For victory!" He threw himself and Shredder into the blazing inferno.

"No!" Alex yelled. "Zog!" She squired in Raph's hold. "We have to save him!" She gasped as she moved in a painful way.

"Alex stop! You're going to hurt yourself," Raph told her.

"It's too late!" Donny said. "He's gone."

"My sons, my beloved Alexandra, he has given us out lives. We must not dishonor his brave sacrifice," Splinter said.

The ship made a loud noise. "Come on!" Leo yelled. "Let's go!"

"It's going to blow any second!" Donny told them as they made it out of the stairwell.

They all jumped off the side of the boat, landing in the water. Alex was still in Raph's rasp. She held her breath and felt the cold water wash over her. He helped her swim away from the boat as quickly as they could go. He was doing most of the work though. She felt bad for that.

They resurfaced to see the boat go down. However, they wasted no time swimming to show. Each one of them took turns helping Alex; letting her ride on their shells as they swam. They finally made it to the docks and Alex sat on it as the others stood.

"You know, it was a real honor having Zog as one of us," Leo said. "He was a great worrier."

Alex reached up and took Mikey's hand, trying to comfort him. She knew that, despite only just meeting Zog, he had become rather close to him. Plus, there was no bond stronger than those of comrades who fight together. The turtles, Alex and Splinter seemed to know that all too well.


	16. Guardianship

I realized later that not all of the chapter got posted. So I'm reposting it. I'm really sorry about that. But still this one still is _really_ short, but also very important. You'll see.

Thanks go out to:  
><strong><em><span>Guest<span>_**: I KNOW! I always hate it when things like that happen. It makes me sad. I'm glad you liked it though.  
><strong><em><span>TMNTluckygirl<span>_**: He was a loyal pet, wasn't he? *sniff, sniff*  
><strong><em><span>pokemonjkl<span>_**: He was, wasn't he? I would have been proud to surve with him..if…you know…I were a dino alien monster who wanted to track don't the Professor….But I'm not. And he was great when he was dilusional (By Tri. standards) and was on our side….Sorry for rambling. I'll shut up now.  
><strong><em><span>16<span>_**: Oh, I put that there for a reason to see who would remember. And you'll be happy to know that this will be answered in the in the next chapter (not this one).

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Guardianship"

It wasn't the warmest day, yet it wasn't the coldest. A cool breeze danced in the air, making anybody who stood outside in it without a long sleeve shirt or a light jacket shiver. However, when the sun shined down upon the land, it left the people feeling warm and like they didn't need a jacket, but the instant they took it off, they had to put it back on because of the breeze.

Alex had been one of those people who were outside that day. She was sitting on the ground in front of a stone. The one large stone was gray and still rather new, having only been placed there almost a year ago. It had been a while since the girl had been to see them and it felt even longer.

Mr. Adam and Mrs. Amanda O'Neill

Beloved parents, family, friends and watchful guardians.

That had been what her parents requested to have on their grave stone in their will. Alex had not known why they had asked for those specific words, nor the little design above their names, but that explained why Alex knew she had seem the symbol on the gold little amulet she had found at her house.

The gold amulet had the same symbol that her parents had on their grave. Alex pulled out the necklace that she had taken to wearing very day, even when she wore her ninja uniform on her crazy missions with the guys. It was small, and could fit in the palm of her hand with great ease. It was simple, even with the symbol on the front.

_What does this mean? How are these connected? And why do I feel as if I've seen this before, even outside of my parents?_

Alex fiddled with the amulet. Suddenly, the amulet started to glow. For a moment, the girl though that it had just caught the light, but when she covered it with her hand, it still gave off a dull light. _What the heck is going on?_

A pain shot through the girl's head. She closed her eyes tightly, before jumping upon hearing a very familiar voice. _No, it can't be_, Alex thought, eyes still clamped shut. _It's impossible. I mean, even for me. This just can't happen!_

"Child," the female voice said. "Sweetheart, open your eyes."

Alex slowly opened her eyes to see two people she had not seen in so long. The woman was small and skinny, though she was not overly so. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung down straight while her blue eyes watched the girl before her warmly.

Beside her, Alex could see a tall man. His deep red hair was short, and his bright green eyes stared down at the younger red head. One of his muscular arms was wrapped around the much smaller woman in a loving, protective manor.

"Mom? Dad?" Alex asked, her voice sounding as if she hadn't spoken in several years. "This is impossible," she mumbled.

"No, it's not," her father said.

"You have found one of our amulets," her mother said. "You have met the Utrom. Have you met the Utrom?"

"Yes," Alex said. "My friends and I helped them get back to their home planet." She paused. "I thought you died because you wouldn't join Shredder," Alex stated.

"Yes and no," Dad said.

"When the Shredder arrived at our residence, he offered us a place in his ninja army. However, he saw our amulets and attacked us, demanding to know information about the Utrom. When wouldn't give it to him, he took us from you," her mother said. "I am sorry, sweetheart. We did what we could to protect our children."

"The technology that permits us to have this conversation is limited. We do not know who you are, only that you have found one or both of our amulets. However, we assume that it could only be our children who would be able to figure out our puzzle," her mother said.

"Of course," Alex thought out loud. "I guess that's why they haven't really said anything like, 'I miss you' or something. Whatever I say to them, must trigger an automatic recording. Specific sets of phrases make it place a specific recording."

"And it is to you we entrust the uniform of the guardians," her father said. "Take up the mantle. Help our friends, the Utrom and protect those you care about. Protect humanity."

"But the Utrom are already gone," Alex said. "We already helped them get home."

"We have raised to follow in our footsteps," her father said. "We would be so proud to see you now."

"Follow your heart and do what you think is right," her mother added. "And always remember-"

They both said, "We love you."

Another shot of pain when through the girl's head. Her hands went up to her face, rubbing her eyes to try and make the pain go away. Just as soon as it came, it was gone again. The girl opened her eyes to have them fall upon the empty space in which her "parents" had been "standing." In their wake, however, was left a set of clothes.

Alex picked up the uniform and examined it. It was the old fashioned style Guardian uniform. She had no idea how it got there – some kind of technology that went along with the kind that had projected her parents. She had gained a new uniform and a couple answers, but was left with even more questions than she had before.

More questions for Alex were never a good thing. Gathering all of her belongings up, Alex made her way out of the cemetery and then into a manhole to travel the labyrinth of sewer tunnels to get to the Lair. She had so many questions and nowhere to get any answers. There were three options she was left with. One – she could go back to April's and do nothing but think about them, ultimately driving her crazy. Two – she could meditate in the Lair with Master Splinter, which usually helped her relax and clear her mind for a while. Or Three – despite Master Splinter not knowing the answers to her questions, she could vent and voice her thoughts on the matters.

She was going with the latter.

Upon entering the Lair, Alex noticed that it was abnormally quiet. She could see that Master Splinter was over by the televisions meditating. Except for him, the whole place seemed abandoned. _The guys must have gone out_, Alex thought.

The girl sat down next to the large rat quietly. She just kept staring at the clothing and the amulet in her hands. It was as if she just couldn't believe what she was holding. Did they belong to her parents or were they new? How come there was only one and not several? They had to at least think of the possibility that all four O'Neil siblings could have discovered the information. What would have happened then?

"Something is troubling you, Alexandra," Splinter stated.

Her head snapped up quickly. Master Splinter's eyes were still shut. He had sensed what the red head was feeling. She hated it when he did that. Though at the same time, she loved it. It meant he was always there to look out for her. That she couldn't deceive him.

"My parents were Guardians," she blurted out.

It was Master Splinter's turn to quickly look up at the girl. He stared into her eyes for a moment before glancing down at the content in her hands. "Where did you acquire this information?" he asked.

"I went to my parents' grave with this," she said, holding up the amulet. "I found it in my house a while back. It triggered some type of technology there. They told me they had been Guardians, and that I'm supposed to take up the mantle, despite them being gone."

"It would be a great honor," Splinter said.

"I know," Alex slowly said.

"Is there something wrong, Alexandra?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't want to do it, I do, but they said I had to take it up," she started to explain. "What if I had other plans? What if I _didn't_ want to do it? How could they just expect me to do it? Yeah, they knew me and of course I'd do it, but how could they just assume something that important?"

"Perhaps they were just hoping for the best," Splinter said. "It is as if my sons wished to stop their training. I would not like it, but if it is truly what they wish, I cannot stop them."

"I understand," Alex said, nodding her head.

"If it is any consolation," Splinter started to say, "I am very proud of you for taking up the duties of a Guardian."

"That means a lot to me, Master Splinter," Alex said. "Thank you." Alex looked down at the items once more. She put the amulet back around her neck and gently ran her fingers over it. "You mean a lot to me, Master. You remind me a lot of my father, and in a way, I feel as if you are." She hadn't realized she had said that until it slipped out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that. It's not my place to say."

"It is quite all right," he said with a smile. "You have become a vital member of our family. My sons feel vacant when you are not present and I must admit, I do as well. You are the daughter I never had."

Before Alex could control herself, she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the furry rat. "That means a lot to me, Master Splinter." She held on for a moment before Splinter did anything. He placed a hand on her back and the other on her head. "You guys are my family. I have April, and my brothers will eventually be able to come home, I know it, but you guys have become a very important part of my life. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would we, Alexandra," Splinter said. "Neither would we."


	17. The Big Brawl Part 1

I really like getting these out on Monday's. I have them done ahead of time and I don't have to stress so much about them. Anywho, Hope you like it and please review. It would make me happy! :)  
>Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:<br>_**TMNTluckygirl**_: Happy belated birthday. Do you feel old? I could have been on facebook to talk to you, but facebook isnt working on my computer. Hasn't since Saturday. But I hope your party went well. Anywho, You're right, he does know her well. He knows things about her and her family that even she doesn't...that is proven in this chapter. I'd love him to be my dad. Can I switch them out? Please! and TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT!  
><span><em><strong> 16<strong>_: That they did...and guess what! Princess is explained in this chapter!  
><span><em><strong>pkemonjkl<strong>_: (By your username, it makes me wonder if you like pokemon...If so, did you get the new game?) Oh, you'll see. There is so much for her to still do and leave...There are several more seasons, after all. I have big plans for Alex...Big plans...MWAHAHAHAHAH. *Clears throat* Sorry about that. Please continue on reading.

**Oh! And if you didn't know. The last chapter, when I first put it out, didn't fully get loaded, so only part of it had been put out. If you didn't go back and read it, you should. It should all be there. Sorry for the inconvieniance ( did not spell that right and right now, I don't care!). **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<br>"The Big Brawl"  
>Part 1<p>

It was late at night. The air was cool, but the city was always a little warmer due to all of the people, the concrete, buildings and the cars. However, it still felt rather cool to Alex as she stood outside in an alleyway that Master Splinter had told her to go to. She was standing there in her "new" uniform.

The uniform consisted of a sleeveless grayish-blue top with a darker scarf. The pants ended up getting smaller at the bottom, were the same color as the top. The shoes were the same as the ones she had worn before. They were light, thin and fitted, but strong enough to protect her feet. There was a mask that covered the bottom half of her face. Her deep red hair was pulled back. The amulet was worn much like a choker around her neck.

At the waist at the tie, was another amulet. That was where her tanto was kept, along with her steel fan. Her sword was kept on her back, while the manriki chain was kept in the fingerless gloves. She could conceal it there easily. It wasn't in the way and it was easy to take out to use if needed.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Alex turned and bowed at the rat coming up to her. "Master Splinter," Alex greeted. "It's nice to see you."

"Good evening, Alexandra," he smiled back. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," she answered. "It would have helped a little to know why I'm here and what we're doing so I could tell April." It had been hard to convince the woman to let her go. "But I'm here. Confused, but here."  
>"You shall see soon enough," he said mysteriously.<p>

Alex watched as he took out a piece of chalk and started to draw several symbols on the brick wall of the dead end alleyway they were standing in. He placed his walking stick – which had a bag tied to the end – on the ground and then placed his hands together. Mumbling, or chanting rather, could be heard coming from his mouth. Alex watched intensely. She was very interested and curious to know what was going on.

The water from the small puddle on the ground lifted off the ground and formed into what looked like a doorway. Now that really hadn't been something Alex had expected. She had thought nothing would surprise her anymore, but she had been wrong. She wouldn't have admitted that to anybody though. Especially not Raphael.

Once Sensei was done chanting, he picked up his walking stick and held his hand to the gateway for the younger ninja to enter. Hesitantly, but trusting in the rat, Alex walked through it. She assumed he was following right behind her.

There was a large drop. Alex landed on her feet, crouching down on the ground. A moment later, Splinter landed next to her, crouched down in the same position she was in. They both stood up.

"Master Splinter?" Alex asked, turning to the rat. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"This, Alexandra, is the Battle Nexus Tournament," Splinter answered. "Warriors from different worlds fight against one another to prove themselves great martial artists. My Sensei was once a Battle Nexus Champion."

"That's amazing, Master Splinter," Alex said. Splinter started forward, Alex following behind. "But why did you bring me here? And why not have the guys come along? They would love this."

"My Master wasn't the only one to have been awarded that title," Splinter said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curiously.

"You're parents had entered into the competition multiple times," he replied. "Your mother once won the competition."

_Mom?_ "My, my mother? But how? She always said that magic and mystical stuff didn't exist. Why would she lie to us like that when she came here and did all of this?"

"Perhaps those are questions you will get answers to upon speaking with the Daimio," Splinter said. "I must attend my first battle. Why don't you go into the village and go see the Daimio?"

"All right," Alex answered. She bowed to the rat and watched him go before turning and heading down the hill to go to the small village. She didn't get very far though.

A portal opened in front of her and the Daimio stepped out with the Gyoji. The Daimio bowed, so Alex thought it best to do so as well. Once he was back upright, he spoke, "Princess, it is an honor to be in your presence."

_Why do people keep calling me Princess? _That was really starting to bother her. The Ultimate Ninja had called her Princess, the Daimio was calling her it. She knew Raph was just calling her it because he knew it bothered her, but there had to be some reason behind the Daimio calling her Princess right?

"The honor is all mine," Alex answered.

"Are you here to participate in the tournament, Princess? It would be a spectacular showcasing of your parents training if you did," Daimio said.

" I don't believe so," Alex said. "Master Splinter brought me along, hoping to help me find some answers about my parents."

"Ah, yes," he said. "Why don't you come with me? You shall get the royal treatment and I shall then explain to you anything you wish to know, Princess."

"Thank you so much," she said, a smile on her face. She knew he could see it despite the mask.

_I knew there was a reason I never wanted to be a Princess when I was _little, Alex thought gloomily as she looked in the large mirror before her. She had been placed in a dark green kimono and a black Haneri. The Obiage, Obi, Obijime and were black as well. The Obidome was the same green color as the green kimono, along with the flower in her pinned back hair – it was in a bun; the kansashi. The shoes – zori – and the shocks – the tabi – were also black.

When the "servants" had come in to try and put traditional Japanese makeup on her, she refused. Instead, she had to setting with a little bit of eye shadow and red lipstick. She hated makeup, but at least it her face wasn't painted white.

Underneath it all, she still had part of her Guardian uniform on. Her necklace was still around her neck, and the spandex that she always wore under her fighting clothes was present. Her weapons were hidden in her outfit as well. The fan was in her hands, cooling herself as she stood in that thick cloth. The manriki chain was in her left sleeve while the tanto was in the right. Her sword was too long and big for her to have hidden. She was forced to keep that with the rest of her clothing.

After she was done with the "royal treatment" she was brought to the Daimio, where she was sat down on a comfortable cushion overlooking a large arena. "You didn't have to do this, Daimio," Alex said. "It was very nice of you, and I'll admit, it was fun pretending that I was a princess for a little while –" though she left the part out that she didn't want to do it ever again "- it's unnecessary. I'm not a real princess."  
>"Oh, but you are," he corrected. "Have you not been told the tail?"<p>

"No, Sir, I haven't. I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Alex said.

"You're mother, Amanda, and father, Adam, both competed in this here tournament many times while they were alive," the Daimio explained. "Your mother even won once."

"Master Splinter informed me of that, right after we arrived," Alex said.

"I see," he said. "Did he tell you that this was where your parents met?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I never knew. They didn't tell us." _Why did they keep all of this from us? Did they not thing we were ready? Were they ashamed? Did they not trust us?_

"I shall assume you do not know the great dead your father once performed for me," Daimio said. "You father was defeated by your mother in battle. He did not wish to hurt the woman he was in love with; he forfeited.

"That night, while people were celebrating the end of the tournament, he came across some men trying to kidnap a young boy. He intervened, however, the boy had been poisoned by the kidnappers. Your father had herbs to create the antidote. Right there, before anybody else could even get a doctor, he mixed the herbs and gave them to the boy. He saved that boys life and then brought him home, as if he had just stopped a bully trying to pick on a small child.

"That boy was my son," Daimio continued. "I granted your father riches beyond belief and the title of royalty, making you a Princess. He refused the money, but I did not take no for an answer. I told him to save it and use it for his own children one day."

"So that's why everybody keeps calling me Princess," Alex muttered. _Wow, imagine what that would look like on a college or job application_.

"You and your brothers, you children and their children, and their children's children and so on and so forth, will always be welcomed here," he said. "There is no way I could have ever thanked your father enough for what he did for me. This is the least I could do for him."

"My father never told me any of this," Alex said. "My mother didn't say anything either." _Why did they keep this from us?_

"Perhaps they wanted to raise you and your brothers their own way, without the distractions of the titles and material goods," Daimio stated. "And it seems to me that it was a wise decision. The Royal O'Neil family is of great honor. You have some of the most honorable and caring warriors I have ever seen."

"Thank you," Alex said. "That means a lot."

The Daimio straightened his back even more and looked off into the distance. "It seems that Himato Splinter has won his challenge, along with his sons."

"The guys? What are they doing here? We didn't bring them along!" Alex said.

"Would you wish to go greet them?" Daimio asked.

"I don't want to be any trouble," she replied.

"Not at all," he said with a laugh. "I wish to greet an old friend."

They stood up and he opened a portal with his staff. He walked through first, Alex behind him along with a Gyoji and several other people behind him. They came out back in the wooded area outside of the small village. Before them stood Master Splinter, the guys and another person Alex didn't know. She assumed he had been the person Splinter had gone up against.

The Daimio stepped forward, towards Splinter as he said, "We are honored by your return, Sensei." He bowed to the rat.

"It is I who is honored," Splinter replied, bowing back.

"I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to see my good friend in the ranks of gallant warriors. And now your sons are here to compete. This is truly a great day," Daimio said.

Splinter huffed. "They were supposed to stay at home."

Alex giggle. _That they were_. Leo cleared his throat uncomfortably. _Of course they'd end up following Splinter. Leo probably wanted to stay home, but he _had_ to watch the other. He was "_dragged_" along because they wanted to go. That's how it always is. _

"Noble Daimio, the four Earthers were not registered properly. However, they did win a match in the qualifying round," the Gyoji said.

"Excellent," Daimio said. "Then by my decree they shall be entered into the contest. If you deem it expectable, my friend."

The turtles were looked at their Master hopeful. They really wanted to be a part of it all, just like their father. And, as their attention was on their father, Alex's presence had gone completely unnoticed. She was thankful, for the time being. She didn't really want to face them looking the way she did. She'd be embarrassed.

"Hm, I thought perhaps they were not ready to compete, but perhaps fate is showing an overprotective father that his sons are growing up," Splinter said. "They may enter."

They cheered and Alex smiled happily for them. She was glad they were getting the chance to compete. She'd be able to watch the whole thing too. That was exciting to her. Sure, she would have liked to compete herself, but perhaps she could in the next tournament.

"Now that that is happily settled, I have an important point of honor that must be addressed by my son," he said.

His son appeared next to him, on the opposite side. Alex had been on the other. Once she saw him, she quickly backed up, making her way to Master Splinter. She knew that with the Daimio there, he could cause her no harm, but he still made her feel very uncomfortable. He had tried to make her a prize, she crying out loud! She didn't like the way that made her feel. And seeing Leo fight for her, his family and his honor, was spectacular, but at the expense of them all? She didn't like it that he had put them all in that situation.

And it seemed that the turtles didn't like his presence either. "What is this?" Raph demanded. "Some kind of trick?"

"No trick, I swear it," he said. He bowed to Splinter and said, "Honored Sensei, I know that when last we met I challenged Leonardo to a mortal duel. It was a rash act and I humbly apologize for my unwarranted actions upon your family. I beg your forgiveness."

"Your apology is most gracious," Splinter said. "We except. However, it is not just my family you need to ask forgiveness from. Alexandra is another whom you must plea too."

"Alex?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, he did try to win her as a prize, after all," Leo said.

"Does this mean we have to go get Alex now?" Mikey asked.

"You are right, Sensei," the Ultimate Ninja said. He turned to the girl and knelt down. That made him almost eye level with the girl. She was rather short and he was rather tall. "Princess," he began. "I beg for y our forgiveness. My actions were unjust and unfair to you and your friends. I wished to provide heirs for our family, and wished for them to be as honorable as your family; as caring and selfless as your father had been when he saved me so many years ago."

_I'm not buying this_, Alex thought. His words seemed too rehearses. _But perhaps people do change. Maybe he does mean what he's proclaiming_.

"Did he just call that girl Princess?" Raph asked.

"Guys, I think that _is_ Alex," Don said.

"Oh my shell," Leo gasped.

_Well, it's about time they figured out it was _me, Alex thought. However, her attention was brought back to the Ultimate Ninja, as he waited for her response. "You cannot force a person into marriage," Alex said. "Marriage should be between two people whom truly love one another; _unconditionally_."

"I truly sorry, Princess," he said.

_My butt you are_. "As long as you realize that woman are not a prize you can win or are entitled to. We are our own beings. We have control over what we say, feel and do. You cannot force us into anything we do not wish to do. Love us for who we are, not what you want us to be. Only when you come to this realization and except it, will I come to forgive your actions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Princess," he said. He took her hand and kissed it through him mask. "I understand."

_You may_ _have heard my word, but you didn't retain them, did you?_ She nodded her head and took her hand back, stepping back next to Splinter.

"That's deep," Mikey said.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Leo said, stepping forward. In his hands were his katana, though they were broken. "But I don't think I can compete. My swords, they were broken."

"Father, we must help him," UN said.

_Perhaps I am wrong_, Alex thought. Maybe he has changed. However, her gut was telling her otherwise. Her heart wanted it to be true, but her gut almost was never wrong. In that instant though, she chose to go with her heart though. She really hoped he changed.

"Of course," Daimio said. "We have an exemplary palace swords smith. Fear not." He used his staff to take the swords. "The Gyoji will see to it that your swords are repaired and brought to you."

"As you wish, my Lord," the Gyoji said. He then disappeared in a blue light, along with the swords.

"Come, the next stage of the tournament is about to begin," Daimio said.

He transported them to the spot where Alex had been sitting with him before, talking about her parents past. Below in the once empty arena were many warriors, cheering up at that Daimio. He stepped towards the edge to get closer to the people and so they could see him better.

"Warriors, you have traveled from the multitude of diverse universes and I bid you welcome to the Battle Nexus Tournament!" Daimio said. "To those who have fallen in battle, I salute your bravery and courage. And to those who have passed the preliminary round, I say congratulations. Embrace yourselves for the combat to come, for now is the time for the next round of the Battle Nexus Tournament." He raised his staff and yelled, "Begin!"

There were fireworks of streamers flying through the air. Alex giggled like a little school girl. She loved fireworks. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Leo stepped forward, looking as if he wanted to say something to Alex, but got distracted by something below. "Traximus?" he asked.

Alex looked down and searched the crowd for the Triceraton. It took her but a moment to find him. "Well, would you look at that. It is him."

"Please, my friends," UN said. "Allow me to escort you to your next arena."

"I'll come too," Alex said. She hadn't gotten a chance to wish the guys luck or to really speak to them at all anyways. She wanted to do that before they proceeded.

As they walked, they circled around her, asking question after question over each other. Alex couldn't understand a single thing any of them were saying. So, for the first couple of minutes, she left them do that. Then she got tired of it and asked, "Are you quite finished? I can't understand a single thing being said as you all shout over each other If you have something to say, you may do it one at a time."

"You do sound very diplomatic, Princess," Raph said.

"Oh shut up!" Alex said.

"And there's our Alex!" Mikey said.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Don asked. "Not that it's not good to see you, I'm just curious."

"I'm here because the Daimio knew my parents. He was telling me some things about them that I didn't know," Alex answered.

"Her father once saved my life, when I was a small child," UN said.

"Wow," Leo said.

"Queen Amanda once won the Tournament," he added.

"Really?" Leo asked. "Your mom won?"

"I suppose so," Alex mumbled.

"There is no supposing about it," UN said. "As you see around you, this is the pavilion of past champions. Something of the hall of fame. Here are three statues that may interest you."

They turned to look at the statues he was talking about. There, before them was Master Splinter, Himato Yoshi and Amanda O'Neil.

UN lead Mikey, Don and Raph out of the pavilion, leaving Alex staring up at her mother's statue while Leo looked up at Yoshi's statue.

_This is unbelievable_, Alex thought. They kept telling her that her mother had won. That registered in her brain, but actually seeing the statue, the _proof_ that she had won was _unbelievable_. She could have stayed there all day just thinking and imagining seeing her mother and her father fighting in the Battle Nexus, but she couldn't.

Especially when her stomach dropped.

_We're not along_.

12


	18. The Big Brawl Part 2

IIIIIIIt's MONDAY!...I hate Mondays especially since I got dumped a whole bunch of school work today. Anyways, hopefully if you're like me, this will brighten your Monday. Please review, yada yada ya.

Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><span><em><strong>dream lighting<strong> _- Sooner than you'd think, but not as soon as you'd hope. That's all I'm going to say...  
><span><em><strong>Miss RaeFox<strong> _- Well, you don't have to wait anymore. He's in this one, but not as much as...3 or 4...I can't remember which...  
><span><em><strong>Nadia<strong> _- Alex is going to kill you...  
><span><em><strong>QueenAnju<strong> _- Yeah, before the last couple chapters, there wasn't much known about them, was there? Well, in the future even more will be told...Maybe not so nice things...  
><span><em><strong>pokemonjkl<strong> _- Yeah, I finally made it to that. I've been waiting forever to get to it!...And you might not thing that in the furture (parents)...  
><span><em><strong> 16<strong>_ - ...That's actually never came to my mind...Why didn't I think of that? That could have been so COOL! Dang! Oh well, this'll do. And I don't either. I don't like him...At all. Only when he's a kid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<br>"The Big Brawl"  
>Part 2<p>

Her gut was almost never wrong. Sometimes, she hoped it was wrong. Most of the time, she hoped it was wrong. If it was wrong most of the time, then she or her friends and family, wouldn't have been in so much trouble all the time. She always sensed when they were in trouble and if she were wrong, then there wouldn't have been anything to worry about. Or in instances like the Ultimate Ninja (UN). She hoped he had changed and that the things he was saying and doing now, really was true.

But that almost never happened.

And her gut was telling her that something was wrong as she stood in the pavilion with Leonardo. Alex gave Leo a side glance. He opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes told her that he too could feel what she was feeling.

Leo quickly turned around and used the elbow pad to deflect an arrow that had been shot at him. It flew up and stuck itself into the Himato Yoshi statue. "Sorry, Master Yoshi," Leo apologized.

There were several figures clouded in shadow. It looked like they were actually made of shadow. That amazed Alex. _That could really, really come in handy in our line of work_, the girl thought. _And I guess in their line of work as well, though ours seems a little more _honorable.

As Leo was deflecting several arrows and then fighting the shadow assassins, Alex tried to move a little more. The kimono made it very difficult for her to move. This is why I don't get dressed up! She took out her tanto and manriki chain from their hiding places in the sleeves and back up, trying to distance herself from one of the assassins that was making its way towards her.

"Nice assassin," Alex said, backing up. "Good assassin. You don't want to hurt a Princess now, do you?" He strolled toward her still. "Come on, I'm not even sixteen yet!"

"You fight without honor, Assassin!" Alex looked over to see…a bunny samurai?...going to Leo's defense.

The assassin that had gone towards Alex and changed course and went to aid the others. That gave Alex the chance to use the manriki chain. She threw one end and got it wrapped around the ankle and made them fall to the floor. The twisted themselves and got out of the chain before crawling up the wall and leaving with the others.

"Leo?" Alex asked, rushing up as quickly as she could in that kimono that she could. She threw her arms around his neck, giving him a tight, though quick hug before moving back at arms length to check for any injuries. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, Alex," Leo said.

"Leo," she warned. She knew how usually just said that to make others feel better and not worry, much like she often did. "Are you _okay_?"

"Honestly, Alex," Leo said, getting a little embarrassed, though flattered at her concern. "I'm okay. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. Plus, you know I can take care of myself," Alex defended.

Alex had interrupted the conversation between Leo and the Bunny. "I am Leonardo and I am in your debt."

"As am I," Alex said, as she and Leo bowed. "Thank you. My names Alex, by the way."

Alex stood up and watched the Rabbit introduce himself. His white ears were tied back as if it were a pony tail. He was also wearing old Japanese clothing with two swords at his waist. His white furry feet were in sandals. Alex couldn't help but blush and cover her face with one of her hands. _He's just too adorable!_  
>"I am Miyamoto Usagi, a Ronan competitor in the Battle Nexus Tournament," Bunny said. "I was passing by when I saw you set upon by those dishonorable assassins.<p>

"Lucky for us," Leo said.

"Luck had very little to do with it," Usagi said. "It is about skill and control of your energies. Your mind and your weapon must be as one or you will certainly parish."

_Oh my gosh, he's a fluffy, fighting_, wise _bunny. How can he get any more adorable!_

"Yeah, I know," Leo said.

She smacked his arm lightly and said, "Then why don't you listen to the wise rat?"

"Yes, duck," he said.

Alex and Leo ducked as Usagi took care of a ninja star that had been thrown at them. Alex instantly took out her tanto once more and used that to deflect several more that had been thrown at them. Leo had used a shield from the display next to them to do that same thing.

"Who are these guys?" Leo asked.

"And must they wear such tight uniforms, I mean, I'm not complaining. They're very nice to look at, but still. Is it really necessary to have such fitted clothing? Or maybe they're trying to distract us by their fit physic?" Alex rambled as she stood behind the rest of them. She wasn't much good fighting in that kimono. She was better off just standing to the side, out of the way.

"Alex!" Leo scolded.

"What?" she asked.

She sat down on the ledge of her mother's statue until she heard Usagi say, "They are gone; vanished."

"Again, thank you for your help, Samurai," Leo said.

"As I thank you," Alex added, finally making her way over to them. "I could have been more assistance, but I'm kind of useless in this kimono."

"Do not thank me yet, Warrior," Usagi said. "Fate may pit us against each other in the tournament."

"I have to tell you, Usagi-san, the way you fight, I'd rather not go up against you if I can help it," Leo said.

"Got that right," Alex said. "I wish you the best of luck in the tournament, Usagi-san."

"The feeling is mutual," Usagi said.

The Gyoji appeared next to them with Leo's swords. "Master Leonardo, your swords have been repaired. I trust you will find them worthy."

He did. He laughed as he looked at them. He then bowed and said, "Thank you."

"You two must hurry," the Gyoji said. "The next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin." He then turned to Alex and said, "Princess, shall we return to the Daimyo?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be appropriate," Alex said. She turned to the two male warriors and said, "Usagi-san, best of luck to you, again. And thank you for your help." She then turned more towards Leo hugged him. "Good luck, Leo. You'll do great." She pulled back, seeing that his face was bright red and smirked. That's just too adorable. "Tell the others I give them the best of luck, please?"  
>"Of course," Leo said. "Have fun, Princess."<p>

"Oh you're do dead!" Alex growled as the Gyoji instantly teleported them to the Daimyo.

Alex sat beside him as he rang the gong, telling everybody that the next stage was about to begin. "Let the contest begin!" he declared, raising the staff in the air.

The power divided the arena into sixteen different sections with two people in each quadrant. Alex quickly looked for her boys, Master Splinter, Traximus and Usagi to see who they were going up against.

"Warriors, begin!" Daimyo said.

Mikey was going up against someone who looked like a human-half furred-blue and brown- gorilla. Raph was against a yellow thing with long black dreadlocks and metal fighting rings –who was very quick and flexible. Leo was up against someone that looked like a knight with large claws as hands. And Donny had something that looked like a Turian from the video games _Mass Effect_. Master Splinter was going against what looked like a large orange, humanoid _thing_. While they had those people, Traximus had someone else that looked like a knight and Usagi had something that resembled a centaur. Though the whole thing was red, it looked more like a bull dog body. The human part, on the stomach as a mouth and the head was just a large eye.

Leonardo, Master Splinter, Traximus, Mikey, Raph and Usagi won their matches while Donny was the unfortunate one to be taken out first, of their little group. He disappeared. "My Lord?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Princess?" he responded.

"Where is it the defeated warriors go?" she asked.

"They are taken to the infirmary," he answered. He pointed with his staff where that was and Alex could just make out Donny standing there with a healer.

"Champions, I commend you on your victories thus far," Daimyo said. "And now, prepare yourselves. The next round, tier two begin!"

Leonardo was against Usagi, just as they had said they might have had to do. Michelangelo was against Master Splinter and Raphael was with their friend Traximus. Alex sighed. "This round is going to be difficult not only for them to fight, but also for me to watch. Friends pitted against friends, Master against student."

"Sometimes, those are the battles that teach us the most about ourselves and the others around us," he said.

_Never have I heard truer words_, Alex thought.

Master Splinter ended up giving his spot up so that Mikey could continue on in the competition. He appeared next to the Daimyo, on the opposite side while Alex was on the other.

"Ah, Splinter-san, I see the Master of your Ninjutsu lost to the father in you," the Daimyo said.

"Yes, I suppose so," he replied. "It is just that, if my sons can win, I do not wish to stand in their way."

"You so could have kicked their butts, Master Splinter," Alex laughed. "Don't deny that."  
>He didn't reply, but Alex could see the small smirk on his rat lips as he tried to fight a small chuckle trying to emerge from his throat.<p>

Raph ended up defeating Traximus, though it was a very intense battle where Trax almost won. Usagi and Leo's fight was very intense.

"You should be proud to have raised such fine warriors and sons," the Daimyo complimented.

"Yes, I am proud," Splinter replied. "Though they can be a little too willful at times."

"You're got that right," Alex mumbled.

"If only fathers could make their sons understand we're only trying to protect them from their own inexperience," Daimyo said.

Ever since Alex had met the Daimyo, there was an air of importance and he almost didn't seem real. As if he was a figure who looked upon everything. But in that moment, he had never seemed more human to Alex. He wasn't the Daimyo. He was a father who just cared and loved his child.

"I know exactly what you mean, old friend," Splinter said.

All of that talk of fathers had made Alex think of her. She remembered how he used to train her. How he would kiss her head before she went to bed each night. How he would laugh at her brothers when they would moan and complain after being defeated by their sister – while right before hand, had been saying that there was _no_ way their _little baby sister_ could win. She remembered the ways he loved her and given his life up for hers.

Absentmindedly, Alex began to play with the Utrom Guardian Medallion around her neck. A sigh escaped her lips. "A father's love for their children is one of the strongest kinds of love there is," Alex muttered. It seemed that they hadn't heard the girl's comment.

"But tell me, there is something familiar about this samurai my son Leonard faces," she heard Splinter said.

"He should look _very_ familiar to you," Daimyo said. "He is the same young samurai in training that came to your aid when Draco ambushed you some years ago. He is already a Ronan at such a tender age, but his sword arm is skilled far beyond his years. "

_Okay, I'm missing something here_, Alex thought. _Who the heck is Draco? Why did he attack Master Splinter? And I guess he hasn't changed much, seeing as he was still kind enough to help Leo and myself earlier_. Her face became red again. "He is _such_ a cute bunny!" Alex said. She couldn't help but squeal at his adorable looks. She had never sounded nor really felt more girly than in that moment.

A samurai came up to them and handed the Daimyo a paper. "Excuse me, I must attend to a small matter," he informed them. "Will you join me later when this battle is over?"

"It would be my honor, Daimyo," Splinter replied.

"As it would be mine," Alex said, bowing her head as the Daimyo left.

It was then that her gut dropped again. It was one of the worst she had ever had. "Master?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Alexandra?" he asked, turning to the girl.

"Something's not right," she said. She looked up at him, her eyes big and worried. "Something very bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

Something very strange was going on with Leo. He backed away from Usagi and dropped his swords. He was stumbling about before collapsing onto the ground. Alex screamed, jumping to her feet.

"LEO!"

* * *

><p>I'll probably tell you the results of the poll in the next chapter. So if you haven't voted, make sure you do.<p> 


	19. The Big Brawl Part 3

I didn't realize how short this chapter was until I started putting this up...So sorry about that, but I'm not changing it. Hope you like it, all the same.

Thanks go out to the following for reviewing:  
><span><em><strong>Nadia<strong> _- Okay, so maybe she wouldn't kill you, but that's just because her morals. She would, however, siverly injure. She has not poblems with that. And that's because, MY friend, she DOESN'T know you. She's never met you. I have. So, Alex doesn't know you and has no problem doing such things to someone who keeps calling her a "pretty, pretty princess." She'd do it to Raph if he kept doing so...Hey, that's give me an idea...  
><span><em><strong>QueenAnju<strong>_ - I'm glad you liked it. Oh, honey, there is almost nothing cuter! Usagi is, like, the best. I'd hug him and never let go. (Does that sound too shady?)  
><span><em><strong>Eric<strong>__** 16** _- And you don't have to wait any longer. Hope you like it!  
><span><em><strong>poekmonjkl<strong> _- I follow the episodes, so you have nothing to worry about. Anything that happens there, happens in this story. I may not always write Alex into it, but it still happens.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<br>"The Big Brawl"  
>Part 3<p>

Master Splinter was just as scared and shocked as Alex was. _Oh my God! Is he okay? What happened? Leo_! Alex, without thinking, jumped down all the way from the Daimyo's platform into the arena where Leo and Usagi were. It seemed Donny had the plan, though for a slightly different reason. When she got down there, Usagi was helping Leo up, supporting him fully.

"And I insist you get your paws off of my brother!" Donny shouted.

"Please, I only wish to help Leonardo," Usagi said.

"Donny, it's okay," Alex said. "Usagi-san doesn't pose us any threat."

"Don," Leo said. He tried to stand on his own, but ended up tipping backwards. Don got Leo's right arm, Usagi his left, while Alex had put her arms under both before behind. "It's all right."

"Leo?" Alex asked, her voice sounding very small and weak.

"Come, the healer awaits," Gyoji said. He transported them up to the medical wing. "Wise and beloved Master Healer, an honored warrior has need of your gifts," Gyoji said the healer before them.

He bowed, informing them that he would be willing to help. "Bring him to me," he said. "Quickly."

Leo was placed on a mat, his head supported by a pillow. Alex, alongside Donny and Usagi, sat down on the opposite side on Leo as the Healer. Alex didn't pay any attention to Usagi and Don as the Healer started to work. She just sat there and stared at Leo and the Healer, praying that Leo would be okay and that they could figure out what was going on.

"What. Is the Healer. Doing to Leo?"

"Be nice, Donatello," Alex scolded. She wasn't in the mood for any of that. Sure, she knew he was worried too. But there was no need for such attitude. "Usagi is a friend and I can vogue for him.

"Oh, it is all right, Princess," Usagi said. "He is merging with your brother's spirit in order to determine the exact nature of his malty."

"My son!" splinter called out, entering the room. "Oh, my son. What had happened here?"

The Healer was forced backwards. With a grunt he landed on his behind. "He has been poisoned," he informed them. "But the source of the toxin eludes me."

"Who would want to poison Leo?" Alex asked.

"Leonardo? Poisoned?" the Ultimate Ninja asked, entering the room. "What fiend would do such a thing?"

_And there is the answer to my question_, Alex thought. _My gut was right after all. It_ has _to be him_. She truly had hoped she was wrong, but she couldn't deny that her main suspect in that crime was the Ultimate Ninja.

"Rest assured, Splinter Sensei," he took off his mask, "I will personally get to the bottom of this atrocity." He was just as ugly as she thought he'd be.

"Stay with your brother, Donatello," Splinter advised. "I will return shortly. I must speak with the Daimyo."

Usually, Alex would feel left out for not getting mentioned, but the situation before them was completely different than what they usually dealt with. Alex was scared. She had lost so many people already; her parents, in a way her brothers, Fred. She couldn't lose Leo. Leonardo was one of the only people that helped Alex pull herself out of things that scared her. And now he was the one scaring her. It was the Shredder attack all over again, except this time Alex couldn't prevent the actions from happening.

_Oh Leo_, Alex thought. _We need you. You're brothers need you. Your father needs you. And I need you_.

"Has anybody told Raph and Mikey?" Alex asked.

"No," Donny answered.

"Good," she sighed. "They need to concentrate on fighting right now. Leo wouldn't want them to worry about him. He'll be back to normal before we know it." The last part sounded as if she were trying to convince herself more than the others.

Alex took his hand into hers as Don whipped his forehead with a damp cloth. _Come on, Leo. You're strong. You can fight through this!_

The redhead jumped when she heard, "Master Healer, you are needed at once! The Daimyo has been attacked!"

The Daimyo was brought in quickly, carried by four samurai guards. They brought him into the back room and the sliding doors were shut, separating the Daimyo, healer, and guards from the warriors and princess.

"Of course they would go help the Daimyo first. It's the Caste system," Alex said.

"Wait, what about Leo?" Don asked. "Ah, what can I do? I'm an engineer, not a doctor."

Usagi reached down at Leo, standing next to Alex, but Donny stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "Don't even think about touching him!" Don warned.

"Donatello!" Alex scolded. "I told you, _Usagi_ is a friend. He _didn't_ do this. Right Usa-chan?" she asked.

"U-Usa-chan?" he asked, his cheeks under his furry face becoming red.

"You're my friend. I have nicknames for my friends. I hope that is all right. If you don't like it, I can call you something else," Alex said.

"That is quite all right," he answered, sounding rather embarrassed. He turned back to Donny and said, "Please, I only wish to examine your brother." He set down his swords and brought over the lantern. "I mean no harm."

"He saved our lives today, Don," Alex said.

Donny stared at the bunny before his expression softened. "Go ahead, but I'll be watching."

"If you would be so kind as to hold this for me like so," he said, giving him the lantern. "Princess, would you assist me in turning him over slightly?"

"Of course," Alex said. Gently, trying not to hurt Leo, they rolled him onto his side.

Usagi pulled out a crystal and held it in front of the light. "Observe," he said. A rainbow beam came from the stone and light, shining down onto Leo. It went to his neck, where it showed a small sub-dermis wound.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"It is the entry point of a dissolving poison dart," Usagi answered. "A rarely used weapon, nearly impossible to detect even by a trained healer." He took out a small bag and opened it. It was a bag of herbs. "Now that we have located the source of the toxin, I have some medicine that might help with your permission."

Donny nodded and Usagi placed the medicine on the wound. "All we can do now is wait," he said.

* * *

><p>I've already started Season 3's story. Let me know what you guys think on names. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I always have the hardest time trying to come up with names.<p> 


	20. The Big Brawl Part 4

Guess what! Okay, I'll tell you; this is the last chapter in _Here One Second, Gone The Next_. The next part of the story will be up on Monday under the title _Guardianship_.

Thanks go out to the following for reviewin:

_**pokemonjkl**_: I'm glad you thought it was cute.  
><span><em><strong>erica<strong>__**.**__**phoenix16**_: I couldn't help but have her just "feel" that Usagi is a trustworthy person. I mean, that's what I thought of him when I watched it for the first time.  
><span><em><strong>QueenAnju<strong>_: Oh, I so get what you mean. Would it be possible for us to share him? Pretty please?  
><span><em><strong>Nadia<strong>_: I don't know what you're talking about...It's completely original! *looks around nervously*

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<br>"The Big Brawl"  
>Part 4<p>

Usagi was right. They were in for a major battle. Alex had been in enough large scale battled to know that he was completely right.

"We must protect the Daimyo," Usagi said.

"And Leo," Alex said. "Don't forget Leonardo."

"And if we can't?" Donny asked.

"We shall parish with honor," Usagi said.

"Let's try and leave the whole parish bit out, okay?" Donny said.

"Yeah, I completely agree with you on that one, Don," Alex said.

Six assassins lunged at them. Alex rolled to avoid a swipe. She brought her feel up and kicked the assassin's feet out from under them before pinching several nerves, rendering them temporarily paralyzed. The next one went to stab her on the ground, but she rolled backwards, back to her feet. He lunged at her, trying to tackle her to the ground, but Alex jumped over his head. She then jumped him, wrapping her arm around his neck to cut off his air supply. She wasn't going to kill him, just knock him out. He was out before he knew it.

"Usagi, think face!" Don yelled. He threw two mats, taking out the four assassins that had surrounded him.

Donny was suddenly across the room on his stomach. Alex spun around just in time to see a couple assassins go into the Daimyo's room. "Crap!" Alex yelled.

"The Daimyo!" Usagi yelled. Usagi ran into the room to defend the Daimyo.

The teenager was about to run in after him, but an assassin came up from behind her. He wrapped his arm around her neck, much like she had to the last person she had gone against. She had been able to get her hands in there though, so she could still breathe. However, the person was taller than her and lifted her feet off the ground. She tried to kick back, but that was hard. And she tried to get him off balance so she could throw him over her, but that didn't work either.

As she fought, air was difficult to get. She could breathe, but it wasn't enough for her to sustain the amount of physical activity she was doing in fighting them. She kept gasping and gagging as his arm hit her in the neck. She tried to get someone's attention for help, but Usagi and Don both were in the Daimyo's room.

Her vision was going blurry. However, the person behind her suddenly let go after she heard a loud clunk. The assassin fell to the ground and Alex went to her knees, taking in as much air as she could. She glance up to see Leo standing there. He was up, but still rather weak.

A smile grew on her face. "Leo?" she asked. He smirked down at her. "Leo!" She threw her arms around him. "You scared me so much. Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear? Or _I'll_ be the one to put you in that bed, got it?"

She didn't realize hoe inappropriate that actually sounded.

"We must help the Daimyo," he said.

"Of course," Alex said. "Come on. You can help, as long as you don't strain yourself too much." She knew she wasn't going to get him to lie back down and they honestly really needed his help. As long as he didn't put himself in a lot of danger, Alex was okay with having him help.

Leo saved Usagi. He had gotten to the room before the girl had. She was still trying to get air into her lungs.

"Glad you are feeling better, Leonardo-san," Usagi said.

"Maybe not better, but at least I'm breathing," Leo said.

"Good, now let's finish these foe," Usagi said.

AS she caught her breath, Alex stood right next to the Daimyo. If any of the assassins managed to get past the guys, she'd be there to stop them. However, they were doing pretty well at keeping them at bay.

Without much warning, the assassins retreated. "Well, that was weird," Alex muttered.

"You want them to come back?" Don asked.

"No, don't get me wrong, I'm happy they're gone. It's just weird how quickly they appear and disappear."

"She has a point," Leo said. He wobbled a little and Alex ran over to him.

"Careful there, hon," Alex said, stabilizing him by grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulders. "We just got you back, don't want you to go back down again."

"Thanks, Alex," Leo said, smiling down at the girl.

"Anything, Leo," she said with a soft smile. "You know that. I'd do anything for you guys."

It was then that footsteps were heard rushing in through the door. Alex and Leo looked up to see Raph, Traximus and Splinter come in.

"Leonardo," Splinter said, halting for a moment. "You are well."

"Yes Master," he said. "I'm breathing." He smiled before turning to face the sleeping Daimyo. "We do not have much time," he said. "We must get the Daimyo up."

"What's going on, Sensei?" Don asked.

"It is Drago and the Daimyo's son," he answered.

It took them a little while to get the Daimyo up. Splinter and Traximus helped the Daimyo walked out and to the arena while Alex still had a hold on Leo. As they walked, Leo , Raph and Donny informed the girl of the story that happened in the past with Splinter and Draco.

"You must be strong, Daimyo," Splinter told him. "There is an urgent matter which needs your attention"

"Draco has returned?" he asked, upon seeing Draco – whom Alex could clearly see was a dragon – the Ultimate Ninja, Mikey and his opponent in the ring together. "_The war staff_. In Draco's hands, it must not be! The war staff focuses on power from the heart. If true evil uses it, there is no telling what horrors it might unleash. Come, we must stop him."

The Daimyo transported them down to the arena. "Draco!" the Daimyo yelled. "Stop!"

"What?" Draco asked. He raised the staff up. It usually glowed blue when used, but it was turning red. Draco could see that. "What is happening?" He tried to use it anyways.

"No, Draco!" Daimyo yelled again.

The red power opened what seemed to be a black hole in the sky, right above the arena. "Ah crap," Alex said. "I thought I had enough of spacey science stuff for a life time!"

"With his evil heart, Draco has torn a rift between the worlds," Daimyo explained. "The Multi-dimensional wound that will destroy all it touches!"

The staff was separated from Draco, flying across the arena. Draco and UN charged for it, along with Leo, Alex, Raph, Usagi and Trax. They all dove for it, but in doing so, it just ended up sliding further away.

_You know, that always do that in movies and it never works, but who would have thought that it wouldn't actually work in real life? Guess they try to make those movies as real as possible, huh?_

The staff started to move, getting sucked up by the suction of the tare. "The Staff!" Raph yelled. He jumped and used his sai to pin it down. However, in doing so, this allowed him to get caught in the pull. He lifted off the ground and was only hanging there by his grasp on the sais' handle.

The suction started to get stronger. Everybody in the arena started to feel the pull. Mikey managed to stay down by getting his nun chuck into the ground. His opponent was held on by the other nun chuck, stuck around his foot. The Gyoji was not so lucky.

Draco and UN were the next to be lifted off the ground, followed by Leo and Alex, who still had a hold on each other, Raph, Usagi, and Don. Traximus stuck his axe into the ground and then grabbed onto one end of Don's staff. Don had a hold of Usagi's leg, Usagi had Leo's legs. Alex was already holding rightly to Leo's, in a hugging manor, while he reached up and grabbed the UN by his arms. Draco grabbed UN's leg.

They were a chain.

"Whatever you do, Alex," Leo started to say, "Don't let go!"

"Wasn't planning on it, Leo!" Alex answered, her grasp tightening.

Raph threw the staff to Master Splinter, who then handed it to the Daimyo.

"Hang on, I've got you!" Leo told the Daimyo's son.

"You will not be rid of me so easily!" Draco told UN. He started to climb up UN's leg.

"You fool!" UN shouted. "You'll kill us both!"

Alex had been watching them the whole time and started to notice Leo's grasp was slipping. "Stop fighting," Leo told them. "You're slipping!"

"Draco, rot in the abyss where you belong," UN said, kicking at Draco.

Leo's hands slipped and Alex reached out, trying to grab for somebody. However, in doing so, she also slipped. Leo, who's hands were now free, grabbed onto her leg, scolding her for letting go. She didn't get anybody. She just stared as Draco and the Ultimate Ninja flew into the abyss.

The tare closed and everybody that was a part of the chain dropped. Alex had been the highest up, so she landed the hardest. She scream when she landed, feeling the pain shoot through her shoulders, where she had landed.

They all had been rushed off to the Healers to be checked out.

"Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth, I crown you Battle Nexus Champion," Daimyo declared. He placed the trophy into Mikey's hands. He seemed rather pleased and excited as Leo patted him on the back.

Alex, back in her kimono and fresh out of the medical wing, kissed Mikey on the cheek and said, "Congratulations, Mikey."

"I just can't believe I actually won," Mikey admitted.

"That makes two of us," Raph grumbled.

"No that makes all of us, Raph," Alex whispered to the grouchy terrapin.

"I know my son was rash and foolish, but I mourn his passing," the Daimyo admitted.

"Of course you would," Alex said, walking up to the man who had been so kind to her that day. "You're his father. You loved him unconditionally."

"Perhaps he is not completely lost. The Multi-verse holds many mysteries. There is always hope," Splinter added.

"Perhaps," Daimyo said. "But come, gather your sons. I must let you go home."

Alex walked back over to the turtles and Usagi. Leo and Usagi shared a bow.

"It was an honor battling beside you and your brothers, Leonardo. I hope that someday, our paths will cross again," Usagi said.

"It is I who is honored, Usagi," Leo said. "You saved my life."

"As did mine," Alex said. "And I am sure we'll meet again, Usa-chan." Alex hugged the fluffy bunny, kissing him on the furry cheek. Both of them had red cheeks from the ordeal. "Thank you."

"It was an honor meeting you, Princess," he said, kneeling to the girl.

"Oh get up," she said, pulling him up by the arm. "That's embarrassing. I'm just Alex. Not Princess. Understood?"

"Yes, Alex-chan," he said with a smirk.  
>"There you go, Usa-chan," she laughed.<p>

Splinter and the Daimyo walked up to them. "Farewell and good battle to you all," Daimyo said.

He put the staff to the trophy and they both glowed that mystical blue. They were taken back to the Lair.

"We're home," Leo said.

"Wow, it's almost like it never happened," Don said.

"Oh, it happened," Mikey said. "And I have the trophy to prove it. Check it out! See what it says? Battle Nexus Champion, which is me! The greatest warrior of the Trans-dimensional Multi-verse. Which is me."

"We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?" Alex asked Splinter, who was standing closest to her.

"You only won on a technicality!" Raph protested.

"Uh, technically, I kicked your sorry butt in one of the bouts, remember?" Mikey said.

_Yeah, I so called that_, Alex thought. She knew whoever won that round would never let the other live it down.

"Yes, it is good to be home," Splinter said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Speaking of home, I should go to mine," Alex said. "It's been a long day I'm tired and sour."

"Please get some rest, Alexandra," Splinter told her.

"That I will, Master Splinter Alex said. "And thank you. You gave me answers that I probably never would have gotten if you hadn't have taken me there with you."

"It was my pleasure," he said. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Master," she said, kissing his furry cheek before leaving the lair.


End file.
